


It's Complicated

by Super_Luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Feels, Lori Luthor - Freeform, Supercorp endgame, angst on top of angst, dark in some places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 50,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Luthor/pseuds/Super_Luthor
Summary: 13 Years ago, Kara gave birth to a child. On this day, Lena learns Kara's identity and is entrusted with Kara's child by Kara herself.It gets interesting and angsty. I'm bad at summary's but I think you'll love it.





	1. Chapter 1

Seeing her own child walk in every day from school was the most fulfilling thing ever for Lena. Her daughter  was now thirteen, and even after all these years, she cannot get over her blue eyes. The blue eyes that both amazed and haunted her.

 

If only her daughter knew about her real mom.

 

Lena was happily married, and raised the daughter that didn’t biologically belong to her by herself. Lena was terrified of the day that she would have to break her daughter’s heart. The only difference being, Kara wasn’t dead. She was alive, she was very alive.

 

Kara just decided that what with her life as Supergirl that she couldn’t balance a child on top of it. The father of the child that Lena had basically adopted was never enclosed to her. Kara insisted that the information of her child’s father wasn’t important.

 

_13 Years Earlier…_

_Kara had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl in the DEO. Lena at this point still didn’t know who Kara really was. That was until Kara turned up at her penthouse not ten hours later with an infant in her arms._

_As Lena opened the door, she was startled to see Kara stood there with a baby in her arms._

_“Kara!” Lena started, before frowning, “Are you okay? Is the baby-“ She paused, “Is that baby yours? Or is it Supergirl’s?” She was confused as Kara still had a bump there._

_Kara stuttered slightly, “That’s…That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” She walked past Lena, and was well aware of Lena’s eyes following her. Kara then turned to face her as she stood in the middle of the lounge, “This child is mine…And Supergirl’s.”_

_Okay, now Lena was confused, “Wait-did you and her?”_

_“No!” Kara gasped, “No Lena.” She laughed uneasily, “The thing is…I am her. I am Supergirl.”_

_The raven haired woman stood, deeply confused._

_Kara sighed. She walked across the room, “Can you hold her? Please?”_

_Lena took the child in her arms, holding her carefully as Kara removed her glasses and put her hair down, “I’m not wearing the suit because I’ve just come out of the DEO. If you want me to fly to prove it-“_

_“No, no. I believe you.” Lena said calmly. She sounded calm but her eyes told a different story, “I would go on and ask, why the secrets and being two-faced, but I know the answer to those, however, I have a very good question.”_

_The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat._

_“And I think you know what my question is…” Lena trailed off._

_“My life, my world is too dangerous and I don’t want that for her. I don’t want her to know who I am full-stop. It’s safer that way. You don’t need to know who the father is.” Kara then looked at the floor, “Lena, you are my best friend and I trust you more than anyone. Please can you raise her? Can you give her the life that I can’t?”_

_Lena saw tears forming in Kara’s eyes. She took a breath, “I face assassination attempts everyday, what makes you think that she’d be any safer with me?”_

_“I trust you.” Is all Kara said to her, “And if you take her in, this will be the last time she sees me. Well, as Kara Danvers anyway…So…Will you be her mom?” Kara asked softly._

_Lena looked down at the infant in her arms and nodded slowly, “Yes, whatever you need.” There was a beat of silence, “Do you want to hold her?”_

_“Gosh, no!” She said quickly, “I gave her to you so it wouldn’t be as hard for me to let go of her when I asked.”_

_“So, she won’t know who you are? You’re just, Supergirl?” Lena asked._

_Kara nodded slowly, “It’s better that way. Thank you Lena.”_

_“What are friends for?” Lena asked with a small smile._

_Kara nodded slowly. She walked over to her baby and kissed her on the forehead. She whispered something Kryptonian to her that Lena didn’t understand. She just knew that it was a goodbye of sorts._

_……………._

13 Years later…

 

Lori walked in, she looked fatigued from her full day of learning. She dumped her bag on the counter in the kitchen, and sat at the island and watched as Lena was cooking dinner, “Mom, how was your day?” She asked softly.

 

Lena raised her brows, “First of all, where are your glasses? You know you’re supposed to wear them all the time.”

 

Lori pouted, “But I can see fine.” She insisted, as she was pulling off her school tie from around her collar. She watched as her mother walked over to her school bag. Lena pulled out a box from the front and gave it to the girl, “Dr Moon said to me that you needed them, so wear them. I didn’t spend money on them for you not to wear them.”

 

The pan on the hob fizzed away as Lori put her glasses on her face.

 

“Home-made potstickers for dinner.” Lena said to her as she looked down at the pan.

 

“Mom, when is the day when you can take me into work with you?” Lori asked, “The teacher said today that we had a trip to Catco as part of our media studies and I forgot when it was.”

 

Lena glanced up for a moment. She had forgotten all about that school trip, “Uh, honey. I don’t take you, the school bring you and I will give you a tour of the company with your classmates.” She laughed when Lori frowned at her. Lena then continued, “You get to school, they make sure everyone is present and you will arrive at my workplace at half past nine. We don’t bend the rules, because remember, I’m meant to be working. It’s just this one time when things are slightly from my normal work day.”

 

“And what do you do on your work day?” Lori asked her. After thinking about it, she realized that Lena talked an awful lot about L-Corp and what she does there, but never about her time at Catco, “At Catco, I mean. At L-Corp, it’s all science and technology for tomorrow, but what about Catco? Apart from boring meetings and admin?”

 

“I guess you’ll find out tomorrow.” Lena smiled sheepishly. She picked up her phone as it buzzed on the table, “Your dad will be home late so it’s just you and me for dinner tonight, so…Why don’t we bend the rules and eat in the lounge?” She said with a mischivious smile.

 

Lori smiled back at her, “And a movie?”

 

“If you go and get changed, I may think about it.” Lena smiled.

 

“Yes!” Lori said gleefully as she bounced off of her chair. She grabbed her bag before running to her room.

 

Several thoughts ran through Lena’s head at once. She realized that Kara was back at work tomorrow. She internally cursed. This would be the first time that Kara had seen her own daughter since she was a baby.

 

Crap.


	2. The School Trip

Soon enough, the next morning came around. It was already 9am. Lena was already at Catco, watching as her employees walked in. She watched everyone filter in, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Kara.

 

Dressed in a blue shirt and light blue pants, Kara looked stunning and like a ray of sunshine like she always was, but after Lori was born, their work dynamic and their friendship changed dramatically. They both had their parts to play too.

 

Work was strictly professional and nothing more.

 

Personal life, well, that didn’t exist in the last three years. Kara chose to stay away. Everyday, it was like the pair had never met. Lena did try though, sending her emails, asking if she was okay when she had a particularly hard night as Supergirl.

 

Over the years, for no reason whatsoever, tension built between them. Kara had her part to play, Supergirl. That was fine with Lena, completely, but she just missed their friendship. The late night texting with hundreds of emoji’s from Kara and pictures of food too. Lena would always chuckle at those.

 

Once she got married, three years ago, Kara just stopped texting on a night time, and Lena had no idea why. However one night when Lena was alone, she had text Kara to come over. Lori and her husband were out, so she needed to talk to Kara. She wanted to know why she was getting the cold shoulder when she had done nothing wrong.

 

_Three Years ago…_

_Lena sent Kara a text message, asking her if she was free to come over and talk. She put her phone back down on her desk and drank the glass of water beside her. Five minutes, she heard footseps on her balcony, signalling that Kara was there._

_The woman stood and went over to the balcony, opening the doors, “I’m glad you could make it.” She said in a modest voice._

_As Kara walked in with her hands on her hips, she looked around, making sure that no one else was there. She didn’t want her daughter to know anything._

_“She’s out with her father-“ Lena stopped herself, “I’m sorry, that was wrong of me.”_

_“Does she call him dad?” Kara asked in a stern tone._

_Lena shrugged, “You stated very clearly the day you gave her to me that she isn’t to know who you are and since I don’t know who her father is, I can hardly stop her from calling Robert her father. That isn’t why I text you.”_

_“Then why did you?” Kara asked, crossing her arms._

_Lena raised a brow, “Do you really need to ask?” She scoffed, “Look at the way you’re acting.I’ve tried to keep on good terms with you since the day you gave her to me and yet that doesn’t seem to be enough for you. You’ve gone cold on me Kara and I don’t like it.”_

_“You got married and I wanted to give you space.” Kara said honestly._

_“And what about before that? I’m raising your daughter, I get it if it hurts.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right!” Kara snapped, “It hurts me so much Lena! I shouldn’t be snapping with you because I know that I gave her to you. I gave her to you and there is a part of me that regrets ever doing so and ever since Alex died-“_

_Lena’s eyes widened, “Alex died?!” She gasped, this was news to her. She was stunned, but this could explain so much. Kara had been cutting herself off from everyone and not just Lena._

_Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, “You’ve done an amazing job. I am so happy that my little girl is happy and that you are raising her into a perfect young woman…Has she developed her powers yet?”_

_Another bombshell._

_“Powers?!” Lena gasped, “Okay, first of all, I did not sign up for that.”_

_“You signed up for her.” Kara said pointedly before laughing, “I’ll teach you, and then you’ll be well informed. Because I don’t want her finding out though I want her to have a small amount of Kryptonite on her at all times. I know I judged you for when you created Kryptonite, but I now see why it could come in use.”_

_Lena nodded slowly, “What age do they develop?”_

_“Around thirteen.”_

_“It’s a good job I have a bit of time to prepare then.” She smiled, sighing in relief, “Kara, you know you don’t need to cut me out. I can help you through this.”_

_Kara knew she was only being friendly, but she couldn’t do it, “I’ll help you when the time comes with her.” Kara said as she walked backwards towards the balcony._

_“Kara.” Lena sighed heavily. She wished she could help her, but the hero was gone before she could say anything more._

_That was the last time she had spoken to her both as Supergirl and Kara Danvers. The rest of the time, it was in a professional setting and about work_.

 

_Sure, Kara taught her how to help with her daughter when she developed her powers, but after that, it was always professional. No more lunches, brunches or evening drinks._

_Alex must’ve passed away a while ago, because Kara had just closed the world off slowly but surely._

 

Back in present day, Lena stood at the head of the floor just outside of her office and watched as Kara got straight to work with assignemts without a care in the world. Lena had to clear her throat, and made an announcement and as she did, Kara stared at her, but her care for the woman was vacant.

 

God did Lena miss it, miss her.

 

“Good morning everyone, this morning we are having a class from National City Elementry visiting us. I will be giving a tour, showing them what goes on here, behind the scenes of Catco. I am confident that you will all give them a warm welcome upon their arrival and throughout the tour. Kara, I want you to write a piece after the tour if you will, while James will be in charge of taking photographs. They will be arriving in just under twenty minutes. Thank you.” She said to them before heading back into her office.

 

Kara followed her a few seconds later, walking in without knocking, “Miss Luthor, can we talk?”

 

Lena spun around on her heel, a small smile gracing her lips, “Miss Danvers, what’s the problem?”

 

Kara crossed her arms, glaring ever so slightly, “I think you know. You never said, never warned me. You never consulted me on this.”

 

“Since we never talk Kara, and since she is my daughter, I don’t need to consult you on anything she does.”

 

“That’s not fair.” Kara bit back, “The day we met to talk about her powers-“

 

“You told me that you didn’t want to know anything that she was doing because it was hurting you to know that I was spending moments with your daughter that you should be spending with her.” Lena retorted, but she kept a kind tone, “I respected your wishes Kara.”

 

“Bringing her into my workplace is a different thing all together.”

 

Lena walked behind her desk, “I’m trying to do everything as you asked and even that isn’t enough for you. Kara what more can I do? Yes, you’ll be seeing her today, unless you want to work with Jan downstairs on proof-reading.”

 

Kara shook her head, “No, I just..I wish you could have given me more warning that’s all.”

 

Lena knew she was in the wrong herself. She sighed heavily, “I’m sorry Kara, I just-“

 

“You’re trying for your daughter.” Kara smiled sheepishly, “You want her to have a normal life…She doesn’t know me…I’ll be a stranger to her anyway.”

 

“But she won’t be a stranger to you.” Lena said pointedly, “I’m sorry that I’m doing this to you…Why don’t you take the morning off?”

 

Kara shook her head, “No, no it’s fine. I’ll do that article for you.”

 

“Are you sure Kara?” Lena asked with concern clear in her voice.

 

“Positive.” Kara smiled unconvincingly.

 

“Alright then.” Lena said firmly, “But if you need to leave at any point, just do it and I won’t ask questions.”

 

Kara nodded slowly before turning to leave, before turning back to Lena, “Thank you.” She said quietly.

 

Lena merely nodded in response, and watched in silence as Kara left her office.

…..

 

Kara stood up as the teacher walked into the office minutes later with Lena leading the class of children, “And this is where we have some very clever people designing the latest cover of Catco magazine, and the amazing people writing the stories. You have the journalists and reporters.” Lena made it to Kara’s desk and looked at her for some sort of confirmation that it was okay for her to walk over.

 

The blonde smiled in a sweet way as she stood up from behind her desk and walked to the front.

 

Her boss watched her carefully before introducing the children to her, “This is Kara Danvers, she is perhaps the best reporter on my team. She gets stories in on time and gets them to print straight away. Mainly she reports everything to do with our resident superhero, Supergirl.”

 

The kids gasped in awe and shock, Lori was also new to this information. She really loved Supergirl, but wasn’t so much of a fan that she had posters. The young girl was interested in all aliens. She liked the idea that there wasn’t only just humans on the planet, but there were more amazing things out there.

 

“Kara will be writing a little about the day out you guys are having, and it will be put in the magazine. Who knows? Maybe your thoughts on your time here might be put in there too.” Lena smiled, before turning to the class, “Now, if anyone has any questions for Miss Danvers, please ask away.”

 

Lori’s hand shot up instantly.

 

Both Kara and Lena stifled a chuckle at the young girl’s eagerness, “Yes? You.” Lena said to Lori.

 

Lori pushed her glasses up her nose the way Kara did when she was nervous. It stunned Kara for a moment. This was the first time she had properly seen her daughter in the flesh and her likeness to her was so striking that Kara had to take a moment.

 

Lori frowned when Kara didn’t answer her question, as did Lena.

 

“Miss Danvers?” Lena asked softly, clearly concerned.

 

Kara snapped herself out of her daze and smiled sheepishly, “What is the question? Sorry, I had little bit of a headache.”

 

The young girl waited a minute, “I’m aware that you once worked for Cat Grant and I was wondering if you’d tell me what she was like?”

“Right.” Kara laughed sheepishly, adjusting her own glasses, “She was…My mentor. She taught me everything that I know. She could be tough, but she was tough for a reason. It made me into a better journalist, and eventually made me realize that I wanted to be a reporter. Cat is a brilliant, fierce woman.”

 

Lori thanked Kara, before letting others ask her questions.

 

After lunch time Lena got an email from Kara. She clicked on it.

 

Inside had an attatchment of her article, and the photo James took of the whole class.

 

There was also a message:

 

_Thank you for today._

That was all the message read. Lena responded to the message with,

 

_I was just doing my job. You did well today Kara._

After that there were no more messages between them. But Lena’s phone was flooded with messages from Lori, oh boy did she enjoy her day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many feels in this chapter and I'm so sorry.

“I’m glad you had a good day.” Lena smiled as she walked through the door with Lori. She took the keys out of the front lock as Lori walked over to the counter. She then proceeded to the kitchen, where she went to the kettle and put it on, “Do you want a cup of tea?”

 

“Please mom!” The youngster asked, still pumped full of joy, “Seriously, why did you never tell me about this stuff? L-Corp is amazing and everything but Catco is incredible! And Kara was so…” Lori looked lost for words. She pulled out a stool at the counter and sat down, “She was beautiful.”

 

Lena was standing, facing away from her daughter as she went into the cupboard to pull out two mugs. She was truly happy that Lori liked Kara, but she felt something inside that she couldn’t describe. It was almost a bitter feeling.

 

She was jealous of Kara.

 

The woman shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts. Yes, Lori was Kara’s daughter but Lori didn’t know that and she didn’t know that, so why she was jealous, she didn’t understand.

 

“So what else did you learn today?” Lena asked Lori, trying to get her off of the subject of Kara. She wasn’t being mean, but anyone could put two and two together to figure out that both Lori and Kara were mother and daughter. Lena wanted to pretend for a while longer. She didn’t want the day to come when Lori would figure out the truth.

 

It terrified her. She was scared that if Lori knew the truth, she would hate her.

 

She wasn’t ready for that.

 

Meanwhile, Kara was at home in her apartment, alone. After seeing Lori properly in the flesh today, it ignited a mothering instinct that she never even knew she had. The hero sat with a glass of wine in her hand, while looking through a photo album.

 

She missed Alex, and as much as she wanted to talk to her sister about how much she had grown up and how beautiful she looked, she just couldn’t.

 

After turning over her current page to the next, she smiled sadly at the memory. It was a great memory, the first time Kara had gotten  an ice cream from the ice cream van. Kara had been truly amazed.

 

_“Kara! Come on!” Alex called after her sister. She had a few dollars in her hand, and Kara sped up with her. She was instantly by Alex’s side._

_“Oh Rao!” Kara gasped, in awe. She looked at the many different flavours they had to offer. The young Kryptonian wanted all of the flavours but she was limited._

_“So..” Alex said as she looked at her sister, “Which flavour would you like to try?”_

_“Alex! It’s Ice-Cream on wheels! It comes straight to our door!” Kara said gleefully._

_Kara was now fourteen years old, while Alex was a little older. Alex never got tired of how child-like Kara could be. She envied the fact that everything Kara was experiencing was for the first time. The world was still so bright and beautiful to Kara, it truly fascinated Alex._

_“Alright.” Alex laughed, “But what do you want? Strawberry? Bubble gum? Chocolate? You can even have nuts, sprinkles and a chocolate flake!”_

_Kara’s eyes inflated instantly, “All of this in one van?!”_

_“Yes.” Alex chuckled, “So what do you want?”_

_“Girls!” Eliza called over, “The game is about to start on TV, you have two minutes.”_

_“Okay Ms Danvers!” Kara called back over._

_Alex’s brows knotted together, “You can call her Eliza, or mom, you know?”_

_Kara nodded slowly before gasping, “Could I have a chocolate one with strawberry sauce, sprinkles and a flake?”_

_What a strange combination._

_Alex nodded, “Okay, for sure.” She then turned to the guy who stood in the van, “What she just said, and a vanilla with chocolate sauce and a flake for me please.”_

_Once they got their ice-creams, Eliza stood with a camera on the lawn._

_“Mom!” Alex said, embarrassment clear in her voice._

_“Come on! We need to fill up the new album and this is a new experience for Kara.” Eliza responded, readying the camera._

_“The first among many, mom.” Alex laughed, before putting her arm around Kara, “I can’t believe this.”_

_Kara only laughed at her, “You have ice cream on your nose.”_

_“You have it all over your face.” Alex said with a laugh, while Kara shrugged._

_“Okay girls, say cheese!” Eliza called out to them._

_“Cheese?” Kara questioned, with a frown just as Eliza took the photo._

Back in present day, Kara closed the album, placing it on the table in front of her. All those times as kids were frozen, only a mere memory of what was.

 

Kara hated that. What was, meaning, it could never happen again.

 

An audible sigh left Kara as she stood up and walked over to the window. She stood and looked out, upon the stars. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about how much she missed Alex. There had been no more sister nights, no game nights. Nothing.

 

When Alex died, almost everything stopped.

 

Her death, Kara blamed on herself.

 

They were out in the field late one night when there were aliens robbing a bank. Kara just went out and didn’t pay attention to orders. It happened so quick that Kara couldn’t stop it.

 

_“Supergirl, if you go in now, you compromise the whole mission.” Alex warned on the coms, “Supergirl?” Kara had gone silent. Not a moment later, Alex heard gunfire._

_“Crap.” She sighed. “All units go ahead!” Alex called into her radio before advancing on the scene herself._

_Once Alex got to the bank, she saw at least five bodies on the floor. She sighed heavily, and as she looked around there weren’t any of the aliens that they were tracking in sight. Slowly, she advanced to the back where Kara was._

_“Anything?” Alex asked her sister as she looked in the vault._

_Kara shrugged her shoulders, “Nothing got taken. Not a penny.” As she turned around, she saw a huge alien arm that looked like a sharp bone being lifted in the air._

_Shock froze Kara in place. She wasn’t quick enough to react and just as she was about to call out her sister’s name, the arm went straight through Alex’s back and exited by her chest cavity. The arm pulled out a moment later._

_Alex fell to the floor only a moment later, and Kara caught her. She kneeled beside her sister as the alien responsible was shot upon his own exit._

_“K-“ Alex tried speaking. Blood was already pooling in her throat. Alex knew her time was up, but Kara wanted to hold on to something, anything._

_“Alex, hold on. I can get you to the hospital.” Kara said to her, pleading. Tears streamed down her face as she held her sister tightly, “Alex, don’t go. I can’t be on my own Alex, please.” She begged, shaking._

_Alex smiled sadly at her sister, and a small tear trailed down her cheek as she stared into Kara’s eyes. She had never properly noticed how blue they were until now. It was like an angel had found her already, and even though Alex didn’t believe in that, she believed that Kara was her angel. She always had been, she just never truly saw it until now._

_“I’ll be with mom.” Alex gasped, “And dad.” She was truly crying so hard now. She didn’t want to leave Kara on her own, but she couldn’t survive this, she knew she couldn’t._

_“Kara, look after yourself. Be amazing, and whatever happens, you have an amazing, beautiful daughter who needs you.”_

_Kara felt how much Alex was shaking in her grip._

_“When she comes to you…When you’re ready…You will be the most amazing mom.”_

_Her heartbeat was slowing, and Kara could hear it._

_“I love you Kara. So much.”_

_Supergirl was torn in two. She could not handle losing Alex._

_“I love you too, dummy.” Kara laughed tearfully. Alex managed a laugh herself before in an instant, all life that was there before vanished before Kara’s eyes._

_“No.” Kara gasped in a whisper, “Alex.” She said a little louder before a gut wrenching scream came from the blonde. It was so loud that agent Vasquez heard it from outside the bank, and Winn was sat in the DEO._

_They all knew that Kara would never sound like that unless it was something truly dire._

_Time stood still for everyone in that moment, while Kara wished so hard that she could turn back the clock, but she couldn’t._

_Alex was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do._

Kara sat on the side of her bed, holding a pacifier. It was the first pacifier that Lori had, and after seeing her today, it really hit her how much she wished that she hadn’t given her daughter away.

 

The blonde put the pacifier back in her bedside drawer before getting in bed. She lay down, but she didn’t sleep. Loneliness gripped her once again. She just wanted so badly to talk to someone, but Winn was away, and Lena…Lena was the mother of her kid and she didn’t want to bother them.

 

Back at Lena’s, she lay on the bed beside Lori going through her homework with her.

 

“So that’s your maths homework done, English and what about science?” Lena asked Lori as she put the young girl’s books into her school bag. A heavy sigh came from Lori, “I don’t get science.”

 

Lena lay back against the headboard, “Why don’t you get it?”

 

Lori shrugged, “I get the whole acid, alkali stuff. I just don’t understand things like half-life’s. The periodic table, what is that? I mean, I know what it is, I just…” She shrugged, “I don’t get science at all.”

 

“It’s a good job your mother is a scientist then, isn’t it?” Lena said with a smile. “Hey, Lori, we don’t all get everything. We have things that we are strong at and then there are things that we need to push at and get better at. For example, you struggle with maths and science, but with practice, it gets better.”

 

“You have all these brains and I’m just…Everyone is supposed to get maths, right?” Lori asked her.

“Wrong. Lots of people struggle with maths, like I said before, if you work at it…You will get better and learn more than before. Lori, you’re young and you have a while to imporve. Don’t feel like you should have to achieve everything at once, because that is nearly and almost impossible. Take it one step at a time.” There was then a silence between them where Lori looked upset over her lacking in maths and science.

 

Lena nudged her slightly, “Hey, you’ll get better. I promise.”

 

Lori leaned on Lena’s arm, and Lena felt like something was wrong.

 

“Lori.” She said after taking a breath, “Is there more to this than the maths and science?”

 

“No.” Lori said quietly.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I just…Dad is never home. It’s been two weeks and we haven’t seen him at all.”

 

“Your dad is very busy. He’s in Moscow right now. How about we FaceTime him or something?”

 

“I’ve tried. He doesn’t pick up.” She sighed, “I just…I miss him.”

 

Lena sighed and kissed her cheek, “I miss him too. He’ll be home soon though. Your dad is just busy doing things in order for money to come in, like I do with Catco and L-Corp. Your dad is just away from home a lot more.”

 

Lori sighed.

 

Her mother wished she could do more for her, but she couldn’t.

 

“I love you Lori, to the moon and back, so does your father.” Lena said quietly.

 

“He’s not my real dad though. Who is my real dad mom?”

 

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, how could she answer this when she didn’t even know herself. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, “I can’t answer that baby.”

 

“Why?” Lori asked her.

 

“Because…” Lena began, “Because it’s complicated.” And it was, Kara didn’t tell her, and how was she supposed to know if Kara never told her.

 

She was about to hug her daughter when she heard the door open. “I think daddy is home.” Lena smiled. She got up to go and greet her husband when she was greeted with the sight of her mother.

 

“What do you want?” Lena sneered at Lilian as she stood there with two henchmen.

 

Lillian had a smirk on her face, “I think you know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another emotional one, I'm sorry.

_Lori was three years old, crawling around on the floor and chewing on her toys. Lena saw the mischivious look in her eyes as the toddler crawled towards the coffee table. The Luthor quickly walked over to where she was headed, scooping the toddler in her arms, smiling. The small child smiled back at her._

_“What are you doing little one? You don’t grab things off the table, do you?” Lena smiled, using a soft voice. She was worried that the small child wasn’t yet walking, but she guessed that she was just slow at developing. Although her speech was coming along._

_“Mama!” Lori laughed as Lena kissed her cheek._

_“Dinner time.” Lena announced as she put the little one at the table, “Then we can read lots of books!”_

_“Books?! Thomas?” Lori asked her._

_“And Thomas.” Lena beamed as she walked over to the fridge, “You need to eat dinner first though, and maybe we could have pudding.”_

_Lori laughed as Lena placed a plate in front of her with four little squares, “Jam?” She asked._

_“Yes, your favourite.”_

_“Thank you mommy.” Lori said to Lena as she sat opposite her with her own sandwich, “You’re very welcome. Now eat up, because then you can have pudding after.”_

_“Yogurt?” Lori asked._

_“If you like, or cake.” Lena replied with a firm smile on her face as Lori began eating her sandwiches, somehow managing to get jam all over her face. It made Lena chuckle with how messy she was, but it was easy to clean._

_Once Lori was in bed and in her pyjama’s, Lena pulled out a book from the shelf of many other books, “Thomas the Tank Engine?” Lena asked in a soft tone. She saw that Lori was already really quiet, meaning it wouldn’t be long until the tiny blonde was asleep._

_The child nodded slowly. Lena took the book and sat beside her on the bed. She never questioned her child’s taste in books or interests. If she liked anything no matter how girly or boyish it may be, she didn’t mind. She was just a baby toddler and all Lena wanted was for Lori to be happy._

_A sleepy Lori leaned on her mother’s shoulder when she opened the book. Normally she would be ecstatic but tonight, she was too tired and that was okay, “Here we go, you ready?” Lena asked Lori softly._

_She merely nodded as she got comfortable on her mother’s arm._

_“It was a busy day for all the trains, especially Thomas and Percy…” Lena began reading. Before long, Lori was in a blissful sleep. Lena closed the book slowly and looked down at the peaceful toddler. At that moment she realized that she never wanted to let this child go, not ever. Even if it was selfish, to her Lori was hers and that was the end of the matter. After all, Kara gave her the job of looking after her and yes it had taken a while to adjust. Lena never thought she would be a mother and yet here she was._

_As she placed the book down on the small desk beside her, Lori moved to get comfortable. Lena placed a small kiss on the top of her head, before gently moving so she could put Lori’s head down on the pillow. Once stood up, she put the book back on the shelf before returning to tuck Lori in. Further down the bed, there was a teddy bear and she tucked this in with Lori._

_Lena smiled to herself, she was handling this so well. She had done better than she had ever imagined. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed Lori’s cheek before going to the door. As she placed her hand on the light switch she looked down at Lori and whispered to herself, “Sweet dreams.” And with that, she turned out the light and closed the door gently, leaving Lori in a peaceful slumber._

Present day.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere near her.” Lena sneered at Lilian as the elder Luthor walked around the lounge eyeing the small trinkets and photographs that were placed around the living room. Lilian stopped at a particular photograph on the mantle. A wicked smile spread across her face, “You really think you are mother material? Everyone knows that you cannot possibly handle being a mother.”

 

Lena kept a stone cold expression, but somehow fear crept into her voice, “I’ve managed so far. It’s been thirteen years and I have the life that I have always wanted. A husband, a daughter-“

 

Lilian cut her off, “You think you have it all planned out. Does she even know the truth Lena?” Lilian sneered, “You have done many things throughout your life but…” She trailed off before her face lit up.

 

Lena was so terrified right now, and the moment Lilian’s face lit up she knew that she was in trouble, “You need to leave.” Lena growled at her mother.

 

“Out of all the people to come to you with a child, of course it would be her… _Supergirl.”_ She almost spat, venomously, “And out of all the times you betrayed, taking on her child was the worst. I’m here to rectify that.” There was a moment of silence when Lilian walked over to her, “You mentioned a husband…Isn’t he meant to be in Moscow?”

 

Fear crawled its way up Lena’s spine, and unexpectedly, tears filled her eyes, “He’s away on business.”

 

“What if I told you that he was home early?”

 

“What have you done with him?!” Lena growled.

 

Lilian’s two henchmen stepped forward, forcing Lena’s arms behind her back, “You leave my daughter alone! Please, I will do anything I beg you.”

 

Just in that moment, the door opened, and Lena’s husband, Robert was being dragged inside. His suit which was brown with a red shirt was coated with his own blood while his own face was black and blue. Lena was horrified, “Robert!”

 

“Now, all you need to do is tell the kid the truth.” Lilian said to her with a smirk, “Or your husband dies.” With that, she pulled out a shiny hand pistol from her pocket and pointed it at Robert.

 

“Lena.” Robert gasped, “She can’t know. You know she can’t!” He breathed.

 

Tears ran down Lena’s cheeks, “But I can’t let you die either. No, I promised. I made a promise Robert.” She was struggling in her captives arms.

 

“And so did I, to you when we got married.” Robert gasped as he got kicked in the ribs.

 

In that moment, Lori appeared in the longe doorway. When Robert looked over in that direction, so did Lena. She had never seen her child so terrified.

 

“Mom?! Dad?!” Lori screamed.

 

Lena suddenly had lots of adrenaline, “Lori, you need to run. Get out of here and don’t turn back! Do it for me, please!” She pleaded with her. As she did, two gunshots were fired and Robert was lying dead.

 

Lori screamed, “DADDY!”

 

“GO!” Lena screamed at her.

 

Lori looked at Robert’s dead body on the living room floor and did exactly as her mom asked, the only problem was that she didn’t know where she was running to. She just kept running. Her powers had still not developed and she was still effectively human. A terrified human child running in the streets of National City away from all of the danger.

 

“I gave you a chance and you both foolishly told the child to run.” Lilian sneered at Lena. Lena was heartbroken, she just hoped that Kara would find Lori before her mother did. As for herself, she didn’t care what happened, she just wanted Lori to be safe and cared for.

 

In the corner of her eye, Lena saw the gun being raised to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and accepted her fate for what it was.

 

Then the trigger was pulled.

 

Everything suddenly ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kara find Lori before it's too late and is Lena truly dead?
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone and I'm sorry about all the angst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have upped the ratings. This one is hard to read and features mentions of rape. Thank you all for reading.

Her senses were dulled, a white light filled her sights as she returned to the world of the living. She heard the beeping of not one monitor, but two. Hope filled her chest as she turned to where the other sound was coming from. She groaned slightly as she moved to get comfortable.

 

“Hey.” A soft voice spoke to her. Lena knew that voice, she would know that voice from anywhere.

 

“Lori is safe…She’s currently writing. She’s a talented writer for a thirteen year old.” Kara laughed slightly as Lena’s green eyes finally set on her.

 

“She doesn’t get that from me.” Lena laughed herself before groaning in pain, “She certainly doesn’t have our brains. What happened? Lilian shot me, I know that much.” In that moment everything came back to her. She sat up quickly, “Robert.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Kara said softly, helping her back down, “He’s alive. We got him back…He’s just in a very critical condition. You were shot in the chest, but you’ll be okay. You just need to take it easy.”

 

Lena stared at Kara, and then her eyes moved down to the crest on her chest. Her mouth went dry. Before Kara could pick up on the sound of her heart suddenly beating faster, the monitors did. Kara frowned, “What’s wrong Lena?” Kara asked, concerned about her friend.

 

“Will…Will Robert be okay?” Lena asked her, fixing her eyes on Kara’s.

 

“We are doing everything we can.” Kara assured her.

 

Lena sighed, lifting a hand to her forehead. Her hand had an I.V tube attatched and despite the fact that it irritated Lena, she had bigger things to worry about. Unexpectedly, the Luthor broke down, crying. This was something that Kara had never seen before. It scared her to the core.

 

The Super sat on the side of Lena’s bed, “Hey, hey. Lori is safe. No harm came to her. I found her. She was a little shaken but other than that she has been asking when you’ll wake up.”

 

Lena sucked in a deep breath as tears trailed down her cheeks, “I could have lost her Kara. In that one moment she could have-“

 

“She’s safe now. Don’t talk like that.” Kara said to her, wiping her friend’s cheeks with her thumbs, “Everything will be okay now. I promise.”

 

“I can’t ever lose her Kara, I’m her mom. It’s my job to protect her.”

 

“I know Lena, I know and you have done the most amazing job.” Kara smiled softly, “Her head and heart are in the right place and that is down to you. I could never have done any better.”

 

Lena sighed heavily. She stared at Kara for a moment. Everything felt better in that moment. This was the first time in forever that they had actually talked and it made Lena feel relieved. In that moment, the stars felt like they had aligned properly and that everything was on their side. They could take chances, and that’s exactly what Lena did.

 

She leaned forward and kissed Kara. At first Kara was surprised, but she soon settled into it before jerking away and standing up.

 

The Luthor was confused, frowning heavily, “Kara?”

 

“We can’t do that-we, we can’t do that. I’m sorry, we just can’t.”

 

“You kissed me back!” Lena snapped.

 

Kara nervously walked around, “I know, I know and I shouldn’t have. You’re married and you’re my daughter’s mom.”

 

Lena frowned, “There is more to this.”

 

“You’re married!” Kara snapped.

 

“But it’s not just that is it?” Lena snapped, watching Kara as she paced nervously, “And you never did tell me. Who is Lori’s father?”

 

“When I tell you that you don’t need to know, you really don’t,” Kara snapped.

 

“Lori deserves to know!” Lena snapped.

 

“NOT ABOUT THIS!” Kara shouted at the top of her voice, stunning Lena.

 

Lena was confused, “Kara…”

 

“I was raped Lena!” Kara snapped, finally facing her friend. Tears filled the woman’s eyes, and before Lena could ask how, Kara began explaining.

 

“It was late, and I had a few too many to drink.” Kara said to her. The woman was shaking, fidgeting nervously, “And it was dark.” She shrugged, “I was hardly aware of my surroundings…Before I knew it, I was being forced down and my powers were weak. I guessed someone was using Kryptonite. I tried to fight the person off but they wouldn’t stop.” Kara shivered, “Once-once it was over…It felt like I had been on the floor for forever…Once I was freed from any restraints, I looked at the guy’s face…Lena I am so sorry.”

 

“Don’t.” Lena sneered, her face ice cold. She hated where this was going, “Don’t tell me.”

 

Kara felt hot tears streaming down her face, “Lori’s father is Lex, you’re brother.”

 

“That explains why her powers are developing slower and why she didn’t walk until she was four…” Lena growled, “And that explains why you…What happened a few minutes ago…I think I’m going to be sick.” Lena’s stomach turned and so did her world.

 

“That brief time when Lex was out of jail, he sought after me and he knew exactly what he was doing.” Kara gasped, trying to regulate her breathing and get it back to normal.

 

“And yet, you brought her to me? You asked me to be her mother!” Lena snapped, now angry, “And I’m her aunt!”

 

“Lena, I’m sorry.” Kara gasped, trying to comfort her best friend.

 

“Out of all the people you could have given her to, you gave her to me! You could have asked Lucy and I know for a fact that she would have been more than happy to raise her. You- You knew the truth all along and the worst part about all of this is…” Lena took a deep breath, “I was angry when I learned that you lied about being Supergirl but I was able to move on from that. This was downright selfish!” Lena growled.

 

Kara looked down at the floor from where she was standing and she shrugged, “At the time, I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“Neither did I.” Lena growled, “But I figured it out. Don’t bother showing up to work for at least a week because I don’t think I can stand to even look at you. I’m sorry for what Lex did to you, I really am, but how you did this, _knowing_ who Lori really belonged to…That was wrong of you.”

 

There was a silence between them. Kara saw the fire behind Lena’s eyes and there was so much hurt and betrayal. Kara wished she had told her sooner. She couldn’t turn back the clock now.

 

It was too late.

 

Kara took her cue to leave, and left in silence.

 

Lena lay there, her world felt like it was on fire. She didn’t know how to handle any of this, and so she decided that she wouldn’t.

 

She just wanted to hurt someone, but ever since Lori, she wasn’t like that…Or was it just hidden away?

 

Could Lena really embrace her inner Luthor and destroy everything she had built?

 

Right now, she didn’t care. She was hurting in a way that she had never hurt before.

 

However, both Lena and Kara were unaware that Robert had witnessed everything from the kiss to learning the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Lena walked into Kara’s training room, nervously fidgeting. She regretted the way that she had reacted to the news of Lori’s father. She didn’t mean to lash out the way that she did and she wished she would make it right. The Luthor watched how Kara’s fist flew through a block of concrete.

 

She cleared her throat gently, “Kara.” She said in a soft voice.

 

Kara turned around, pushing her glasses up her nose, but instantly turned back to the blocks in front of her, “What’s up Lena?” She was angry and Lena could tell.

 

“I’m- I was wrong.” Lena said to her, “The way I reacted was out of order. I wasn’t angry at you. I was angry at the situation.” Lena tripped over her words.

 

Kara retorted, “How very _Luthor_ of you.”

 

Lena swallowed her pride, “Kara…”

 

The heroine angrily turned around, “What?!” She shouted, stunning Lena into silence, “I’m sorry Lena that the news you got isn’t what you wanted, but it’s the truth! Your brother did what he did to me and it wasn’t as though I could abort her because I don’t believe in abortion! And you’re right.” Kara said, fixing her glasses on her face, “I could have given her to Lucy, but I chose you because I knew-“ She paused, “I thought I knew that no matter what, you wouldn’t care where she came from. I thought that you would give her the life that I couldn’t.”

 

Lena wanted to cry in that moment. She took a deep breath, “You’re the victim here, not me. For once, I’m not the victim...You need support and help and all I did was blame you. It’s not your fault that Lex did what he did-“

 

Kara looked at the floor as a tear streamed down her cheek, “Knowing that she was Lex’s…When she was born, I just couldn’t do it. I still can’t…As bad as it is, Lori is a reminder of that night…As much as I want to be her mom now…I just can’t. That’s not Lori’s fault, she can’t help where she came from..But everytime I look at her, I feel ashamed of myself.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why you shut yourself off from everyone and everything.” Lena replied, not meaning to cause offence. Kara, however took it that way.

 

“Alex died! Lori wasn’t mine! My mental health since that night has not been great and then this afternoon I was reminded why being a mom is a bad idea…Why being Lori’s mom is a bad idea.” Kara sighed, “You kissed me and I kissed you back.” The Super shrugged with a small smile.

 

“The night after I got attacked, I was going to ask you out…I was going to ask you on a date.” She shrugged, “I don’t know, some posh place. I was so in love with you at the time.” She smiled sadly, “And I wanted you and I to have a life like no other…But then Lex did what he did.” Kara’s voice took on a darker tone.

 

Lena held back tears. She was so angry that Kara had been through this. She had no idea that Kara had feelings for her all those years ago and yet they were so close to having an actual relationship, however, evil came between them.

 

Kara took off her glasses as wiped her red eyes. She was offloading so much that she had wanted to tell Lena for years. She had been like a time bomb waiting to go off, but telling Lena all this stuff, no matter how much it hurt, it made her feel better.

 

“And then three years ago you met Robert…” Kara continued with a sheepish smile, “I was happy for you, I really was…But I fell for you so hard that I couldn’t let you go. All the years before and even now, I am set against having a relationship with you because of what happened and with us now having Lori. I’m her mother and you are her aunt…You and I can never happen. She can never learn who her real parents are. You promised me that.”

 

The Luthor nodded slowly, “I’m in love with Robert, he’s been an amazing father to Lori.”

 

“I know.” Kara smiled, “He’s really something to her. While you were in surgery she told me all about days out at the water park, and the day you got married…She got to wear a nice dress and be a bridesmaid. She was so proud of herself.” Kara sat on the floor, crossing her legs and Lena did the same.

_Lena’s wedding day_

_“You look amazing mom.” Lori smiled, finishing her mother’s hair. The wedding was a small affair, but that’s what made it all the more personal and special. Lena was in a flourishing white dress with daisy’s in her hair._

_Her mom’s hair had been curled near the bottom’s, and a white headdress was perfectly placed on top of her head. Lori put her arm’s around her mother’s neck, hugging her, “I can’t believe you and Robert are actually getting married.”_

_Lena turned to face her daughter and put her hand on her cheek, “I’m so proud of you. You’ve done so well ever since Robert and I got together. You’ve handled it very well.”_

_Lori shrugged, “He’s like a dad to me.”_

_Lena took her daughter’s hands, “Robert and I talked. He brought up the conversation and said to me that when and if you are ever ready, you could call him dad…You are like a real daughter to him and he would love to have the honor of you being exactly that.”_

_“Really?!” Lori asked, giddy from excitement._

_“I promise you.” Lena said to her, before kissing her daughter’s hands, “I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too mom.” Lori smiled before grabbing a box, “Robert and I went out to buy you a gift the other day. Well, I did, he just gave me a little bit more money to be able to afford it.” The young girl nervously moved her glasses on her face as she put the box in Lena’s hands._

_Lena opened the box and inside, she found a silver necklace, finished with a small heart-shaped pendent on the bottom, “It’s beautiful.” The Luthor smiled, as tears came to her eyes, “So you bought this with your pocket money?”_

_Lori nodded slowly, “And whatever Robert gave me to be able to buy it.”_

_Lena took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck, while Lori clipped it together at the back._

_“I promise, I will never take this off. Not ever.” Lena said softly, “And maybe one day it’ll be like an heir loom-that is something that is passed on from generation to generation. Maybe you can wear it on your wedding day.”_

_“I’m too young to get married.” Lori laughed._

_Her mother only laughed, “No, but one day you might.” She smiled, before kissing Lori’s cheek, “Thank you honey.”_

Lena held the heart of the necklace in her hand, while talking to Kara, “And I kept my promise. I’ve never taken this off, not once. This was her gift to me. I’ve never been certain of anything in my life but as I’ve said many times before, raising her was never a mistake.”

 

Kara nodded slowly, “But now you know the truth-“

 

“It doesn’t change my love for her in the slightest.” Lena retorted, not meaning to, “I’m sorry.”

 

The Super held up her hands, “We have gotten over the hard bit. I just hope that now…We can try to fix what is broken between us.”

 

“Yeah.” Lena said softly, “And again, the way I reacted-“

 

“It was downright out of line, but you’re okay. I forgive you. I get why you were angry, I do. Let’s just figure out where to go from here.” Kara said softly, before she got on her knees. She crawled over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace.

 

Lena was taken aback slightly, “Kara-“

 

“No talking, just hugging.” Kara said softly.

 

Lena wrapped her arms around her friend and sighed in relief. They were okay. Fractured, but okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Six weeks passed since the whole incident with Lilian shooting both Lena and Robert. Things were going relatively easily with all of them, but there was a tension building between both Lena and Robert. Lena was going about her daily business, but Robert was being cold with her and she had no idea why.

 

Lori was sat eating her breakfast one morning, be it, rather uncomfortably. Lena and her husband were staring at each other from across the table. Rob was filling out forms, while Lena was keeping an eye on Lori.

 

The last few nights, Lori was having nightmares of what happened weeks prior, and Lena guessed it was just her trauma being delayed.

 

“Lori honey, why don’t you go and get dressed? I’ll take you to school.” Lena said softly after a sharp inhale.

 

“No you won’t.” Robert snapped at her, “I will.”

 

Lena frowned at him. Lori looked between the two of them, feeling ever uncomfortable.

 

“Go on.” Lena said after a moment. She kept her voice soft, knowing that she didn’t want her daughter feeling more scared than what she already was with everything that had gone on.

 

Lori got off of her chair and walked to her bedroom in silence.

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Lena hissed at Robert, “You’ve been snappy for the past few weeks and it’s getting old now. Lori doesn’t need you like this, especially after everything that has happened. She almost lost the both of us and all she wants is for the family to be perfect. Come to think about it, she has only started having bad dreams since we have been cold with each other.”

 

“Maybe she needs to learn that family isn’t always perfect.” Robert shrugged, packing his bag.

 

Lena scoffed, “I have had just about enough of this. You and I don’t even have sex anymore.” She then went silent for a moment, “Are you seeing someone behind my back?” She hissed.

 

Robert only laughed, “Only you would be that paranoid.”

 

“Well are you?”

 

“You know how loyal I am to wedding vows! You know how strict I am with these sorts of things, and you on the other hand-“ He stopped mid-sentence.

 

“Me, what? Robert if you have something to say-“

 

“You kissed her!” He snapped, “I heard everything and saw everything.” He hissed, “I thought you loved me and yet I watched you kiss her! I know who you really love!”

 

Lena was taken aback, “Robert-“

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. We can move on from it, but the fact that you had the _audacity_ to go behind my back- I’m trying to get past this, but everytime I look at you, I see your lips on hers. I made a promise to you the day we got married and I thought that you were better than your name!” He snapped, just as Lori came out of her bedroom, “We’ll talk about this later.” He hissed.

 

Robert then smiled at Lori, “Hey sweetie, are you coming?”

 

“Are you and mom okay?” Lori asked nervously.

 

“Just a small disagreement that’s all.” He said softly, “How about we stop at the shop on the way to school and we get some chocolate or something like that?”

 

Lori nodded slowly, “Okay.” She walked to the door and picked up her school bag, before returning to Lena. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug, “I love you mom.”

 

“I love you too. Have a good day.” Lena said to her, using a soft voice. She held on to her daughter a little tighter than what she normally does, but the truth is, she is terrified of losing her.

 

Robert looked at Lena as Lori walked out of the door, “We’ll talk later.” With that, the door closed and Lena was left alone.

 

Her legs trembled beneath her. Lena pulled out a chair and sat down. She couldn’t believe that she got caught. She really was sorry, and somehow she had to prove it. She had to get her husband’s trust back, and that was going to be hard.

 

“I’m really sorry about me and your mom.” Robert said to Lori in the car on the way to school, “But this happens, but we will get through it. I promise.”

 

“I know these things happen dad. I’m not ten anymore.” Lori sighed, “I just want you and mom to treat me like I’m grown up because I’m not a kid anymore. I want to know who my real father is and surely mom would know, I mean, I wasn’t just an accident.”

 

Robert sighed, and turned down the radio, “Life is complicated and believe me, you don’t want to grow up too soon.” He laughed softly, “Aren’t you okay with me being your dad?”

 

Lori felt like she had offended him. She lifted her glasses on her nose, “I love the fact that you are my dad, don’t get me wrong. There is just a part of me that wishes I knew the truth.”

 

“Well, there are times when the truth is hidden for a reason and I’m sure your mom is keeping her secret for a reason-“

 

“To keep me safe?” Lori asked.

 

“Exactly.” Robert said, changing the gear on the car, before pulling to the side of the road, “Here we are.”

 

Lori kissed Robert’s cheek, “Thank you for the lift.” She then hesitated, “Can you and mom try and work it out? I know it’s grown-up stuff, but  you’ll figure it out.”

 

“We will.” He assured her, taking her hand, “Have a good day, won’t you?”

 

Lori nodded slowly, “I will.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about us. We’ll figure it out.” He said to her.

 

“I love you dad.” Lori said softly, before grabbing her bag out of the car. Little did she know that this would be the last time that she would see her father alive.

 

As Robert’s car reached a junction, it was hit by a cargo truck with huge force. Lori witnessed the entire thing. Dropping her bag, she ran all the way down the road, not caring how fast she was on her feet. She collapsed to her knees once she got  about 10 feet near the wreckage. She caught sight of her father before, the car erupted in flames in a huge explosion.

 

“DAD!” Lori screamed as her school friends pulled her away.

 

Lucy Lane was doing a talk at the school, and she got out of her car and ran over to comfort the young girl. It wasn’t until she ran over and properly looked at the girl, a girl that she had never met, that she knew exactly who her mother was. Those eyes, the hair, the glasses. She was a spitting image of Kara.

 

Lane was also aware that Lena practically adopted the young girl, and she knew exactly who she needed to call. But first, she needed to get Lori to calm down.

 

“Okay, I’ve got you.” Lucy said calmly, wrapping her arm around the girl, “Lori, right? I’m a friend of your mom’s, okay?” Lucy asked, trying so be as delicate as possible, “I need to get you off of the road, and inside. Can you do that for me?”

 

“My dad.” Lori gasped, choking on tears, “He’s gone.”

 

Lucy looked up at the fire ball in the middle of the road, and knew, she just knew that all of this was set up. The inferno reflected on the glass of Lori’s glasses, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“Come on.” Lucy urged her, trying to get Lori to at least stand up. She couldn’t imagine what the young girl was feeling right now, and just as she looked up in the sky, she saw Supergirl briefly hovering.

 

She knew that Kara had been listening to Lori very briefly, and the hurt on Kara’s face was evident. Or was it guilt? Lucy couldn’t quite place it.

 

Kara walked over to the inferno and used her ice breath to put the blaze out. Her hands dropped from her hips, and she looked resigned.

 

The hero approached Lori slowly, “Lori-“ She began.

 

Lori suddenly found strength in her legs and she backed away from Kara, “You claim to be a hero and yet you couldn’t even safe my dad! You were too slow!” Lori screamed at her, “Like you almost were to save mom!” She glared at her, before hissing, “Some hero you are.” The young girl then walked off, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

 

Kara glanced at Lucy, “Thank you, for looking after her.”

 

“You know, she’s right. When it comes to everyone else you are super fast to the rescue, but when it’s her…It’s like you slow down. She feels as though she doesn’t matter…That she is inadequate, and that even Supergirl doesn’t care. I’ve only been with her for two minutes, this is the first time I have met her.” Lucy said to her, “Kara, it doesn’t matter where she comes from. She just wants to be loved.”

 

Kara frowned, “Lucy, how do you-“

 

Lucy shrugged, “Why else would you give your child away?” With that, she walked off, to go after Lori.

 

Kara swallowed hard, looking back at the wreckage. She then launched herself into the sky. She soared as high as she could go at a high speed. She wanted to cry.

 

She _needed_ to cry.

 

_Three Years Ago._

_Lena walked in with Robert after a night out. They were kissing, and holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Lena chuckled as Robert held her back against the wall, kissing her tentatively._

_They almost dropped each other when Lori walked in._

_Lena was startled, “Lori! I thought you were at a sleepover?”_

_Lori shrugged, “I missed home, so I came back.” The youngster then frowned, “Who is he?”_

_Robert cleared his throat, nervously rubbing his neck._

_“Oh-This, this is my date, Robert.” Lena stuttered._

_“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Lori smiled as she walked over. She held out a hand to him, “I’m Lori.”_

_Robert glanced at Lena, who only smiled at him. The man shook Lori’s hand, “It’s very nice to meet you.”_

_Lori stared at his stubble, “You need to shave.”_

_“Lori!” Lena gasped, “I’m sorry, she just has this weird thing about guys with stubble.”_

_“Have you dated many guys?” Robert asked, lightly chuckling, “That is none of my business by the way. But she is right, I need a shave, because if I’m honest, I’m not a massive fan of stubble either.”_

_Lori rushed to the bathroom and brought out a razor, “Here! I have this for you!”_

_Lena hid her head in her palm, embarrassed._

_Robert just found Lori endearing, “Thank you.” He plucked the razor from her hand, “I guess I should go and shave now.” He kissed Lena’s cheek, “So where is the bathroom?”_

_Lori grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom, “Here you go! Have a nice shave!”_

_“Thanks.” Robert laughed, before shaking his head after Lori shut the door._

_As Lena was pouring a glass of wine, Lori sat at the counter, “He’s cool. You should marry him.”_

_Lena spat her wine back into her glass, “I’m sorry?”_

_“Well, I can tell that you two are made for each other…He is like…McDreamy.” Lori said softly._

_“And you need to cut down on how much Grey’s you watch.” Lena chuckled._

_“Ooh!” The girl gasped, “I did some cooking while you were out.”_

_“You-“ Lena began as Lori walked over to the fridge and pulled out three puddings._

_Three chocolate fondant cakes._

_Lena stared at them, “Are you sure you didn’t go to the store and buy these?”_

_Lori scowled heavily, clearly offended._

_“O…kay, so you really did do these.” Lena replied quickly, “Don’t they need warming up?”_

_Lori grabbed one plate at a time, putting them in the microwave._

_“So how did you learn to make these?”_

_“Food class.” Lori said pointedly, “My teacher says that I could be a chef one day, but I don’t want to be a chef.”_

_Lena was proud of what her daughter was achieving, she just wished that she would get better at her maths and science. She was a slow learner. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t trying, but she truly was._

_Robert appeared again, coming into the kitchen, “Who’s cooking?”_

_Lori’s eyes lit up, “You look lots better.” She said honestly. “And I made chcocolate fondant cakes from scratch!”_

_“Really?” He said, staring at the one that was yet to be warmed up._

_Lori scowled once again._

_“So, you made these?” He asked._

_“Why is it so hard to believe that a ten year old can make amazing food?” Lori asked, offended._

_“It’s just very rare honey, and we are jealous because you know how mommy’s cooking turns out.”_

_Lori scrunched up her nose, “I don’t trust your omlettes. You’re too careful with them.”_

_After the puddings were ready, Lori doused them in custard and passed them over. What a delightful treat they were._


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy sat with Lori in a café. The young teen had her hands wrapped tightly around a really hot mug of hot chocolate. Lucy frowned, but as Lori didn’t know that she had powers, she decided to leave it to Kara and Lena to explain it.

                 

The youngest Lane took a deep breath, “Your mom and your dad have been fighting?” She asked softly, “It’s none of my business.”

 

“They were going to figure it out, whatever they had going on…They were going to fix it.” Lori gasped. Tears began spilling down her cheeks. Lucy sighed, and she reached over to take her hands, and managed to grab one, “Your mom and your dad love you so much Lori.”

 

“I know, I know…I’ve just…Ever since the shooting, I have felt so unsafe. Supergirl hasn’t been any help, twice. It seems like she helps everyone else other than me.” Lori broke down once again and put her head in her hands, “It feels like all of this is my fault!”

 

“You can’t believe that because it isn’t true and deep down, you know it isn’t.” Lucy said softly, “None of this is your fault. It feels like it is because you are hurting. Your mom loves you.”

 

In that moment, the door to the café opened. Lori looked up and saw her mother stood there. She looked just as hurt as Lori felt. The young girl ran into her mother’s arms and held her tightly.

 

“Oh-Lori, not too tight-“ Lena gasped, before the realization dawned on her. The Luthor glanced at Lucy who was standing there. She crossed her arms and gave Lena a look. A look that told her that Lori’s powers had only just started working.

 

“Hey.” Lena said softly to Lori, before kneeling down to her, “Let’s get you home, and Lucy can come with us and we will watch movies.” Lena tried to sound cheerful, with a warm smile on her face.

 

“That sounds like an amazing idea.” Lucy agreed, keeping a cheerful tone on everything, despite the situation. Lori nodded as Lena wiped her daughter’s tears.

 

The people around the Luthor kept away, deciding that she needed her privacy after everything that had happened.

 

Later that evening, Lena stepped outside on the balcony after both Lucy and Lori had fallen asleep. Lena took out a cigarette from a box that she had hidden away for a while. She grabbed a lighter from her back pocket and ignited the poison on a stick.

 

She sighed heavily before breaking down in tears, unable to keep herself together. The Luthor sank to the floor, folding her body in on itself. Moments later, she felt arms wrap around her and cried even harder.

 

“You’re not alone.” The voice spoke to her, “You will never be alone.” Kara kissed Lena’s temple. The Luthor clung tightly to Kara and carried on weeping.

 

Once Lena had calmed down, Kara poured the woman a glass of wine and sat opposite her at the table on the balcony. She then moved behind Lena and draped a nightgown that she found, over her shoulders.

 

“We fought this morning.” Lena began. “I was convinced that we could fix it.”

 

“What did you fight over?” Kara asked softly.

 

“He saw us kissing that day.” Lena said to her, locking eyes with her, before leaning forward, “And Lori has her powers. She hugged me earlier and almost crushed me.”

 

Dread  crept up Kara’s spine, “How will we explain this?”

 

“The truth.”Lena said coldly, “I’m sick of lying and scheming my way through life.That child deserves the truth.”

 

“When do we tell her the truth?” Kara asked.

 

“Now. I know it seems like an awful time, but she already wants to know who her dad is. Kara.” She said softly.

 

Kara nodded slowly, holding back tears, “She deserves the truth.”

 

Half an hour later, Lena gently coaxed Lori awake, along with Lucy.

 

“Hey honey, Supergirl wants to talk to you.” Lena said softly to her.

 

When Lori’s eyes found Supergirl, she glared at her, “I don’t want to see her.”

 

Kara sighed heavily. She grabbed a kitchen chair and sat opposite her, “Hey, I know you blame me for not saving your dad and I get it. I really do.” Kara swallowed hard.

 

Lori glanced at Lena and noticed her shaking. Now she was concerned, “Mom, what’s wrong?”

 

“There uh…There is something that we need to tell you.” Lena said nervously. Lori sat forward and took her mother’s shaking hands in her own. She got Lena to look at her, and when she did, she hated the way Lena was looking at her.

 

“Have I done something?” Lori gasped, feeling like she was in trouble.

 

“No. No.” Supergirl gasped, “You’re not in trouble.”

 

“Someone tell me what is going on!” Lori snapped.

 

“It’s your mom…” Supergirl began, “Your real mom.”

 

If Lori wasn’t terrified before, she was now. She looked at Lena for help, but Lena could no longer look at her.

 

“Lori.” Lena began, her voice shaking heavily, “I’m…I’m not your real mom…Supergirl is.”

 

Lori laughed nervously, “Okay, you’re pulling my leg.”

 

Kara sighed and grabbed a paperweight from the table, “Crush this.”

 

Lori held the rock-like paperweight in her hand, shaking. She shook her head, putting it down, “Lena is my mom. My mom is mom!”

 

Lena refused to answer or even look at Lori, breaking her heart in the process. As tears fell down Lori’s cheeks, she reluctantly picked up the rock and closed her palm around it. Lori audibly gasped as the rock broke into little pieces.

 

“Your hearing probably isn’t showing yet, and your flight probably isn’t either. Lori, you are half-Kryptonian and half-human.” Supergirl said to her.

 

The little Luthor stood up, having no idea what she was going to do, “Why did no one ever tell me?! Why have you lied to me all my life?!” Lori snapped at Lena.

 

“Because I didn’t want you to know.” Kara said quickly, standing. She could see that Lena didn’t have the strength to form words, but she also sensed that something else was wrong but she had bigger fish to fry right now, “I didn’t want you to know. When you were a baby, I gave you to your mom because I couldn’t handle having you.”

 

“Why?! Was I too alien for you?! Kara?!” Lori snapped. Lena snapped her head up at this. Lori shouldn’t even know her actual name. When Lori saw Kara looking confused, she laughed wickedly and carried on, “I figured it out a while ago. I’m not that stupid. Maybe mom was if she didn’t recognize you for however long it was-“

 

“I think that’s enough.” Lucy interrupted.

 

“I don’t even know you!” Lori snapped at her. The teen walked across the room and picked up the first object she could find and threw it on the floor. She grabbed the family photograph of Lena, Robert and her and threw it down. It smashed with an echo. Her glasses were then torn off and then she used her heat vision to burn the object.

 

After the teen left the apartment Kara walked over to the fire and put it out.

 

Lena stood up and walked around the room, “She hates us both.”

 

Kara sighed heavily, “Two powers that are working…She’ll probably go out and get her flight to try and work, but that’s the last thing that begins working.”

 

“And yet you don’t seem very concerned.” Lucy snapped, “Go Kara, go after her.”

 

Kara looked at her best friend, “Will you be okay?”

 

“I’ve just told my daughter that she doesn’t belong to me.” Lena sneered, “What do you think?”

 

Kara took this as her cue to leave, and so she did.

 

Lena walked around the apartment and trashed it right before Lucy’s eyes. Lucy had to force Lena’s arms to her chest from behind to restrain her and to get her to calm down. Eventually through exhaustion, Lena fell asleep on the floor in Lucy’s arms.

 

Lori however, sat on the top of Catco, crying her heart out. She felt like she had lost so much and she felt like she couldn’t handle it anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you so much for the support and comments for this fic! I’ve been writing so much because every comment gives me ideas of what to do next! I’ve decided that most of this fic will be angsty. If anyone has any ideas please keep firing them away as they spur me on to write more!**

**Before we jump right back in, I’d like to know where everyone is reading from and what was their first episode of Supergirl?**

**My first episode, I remember was _RED FACED_ , I believe so. I am also from the UK! Thank you all once again and as said before, if you have any ideas that I could impliment in this story please fire away!**

It was at least 2am in the morning when Lori decided to come back home. The young teen frowned as she heard crunching beneath her shoes.

 

The crunching of glass.

 

After Lucy left, Lena vented the very last of her anger and grief onto a vase that had the names of everyone who lived in the household printed on it. Lori knelt down and picked up a small shard that had her name written on it. She couldn’t help but feel guilty for all of this damage. As she looked up, she saw the true extent of her mother’s anger.

 

After talking with Supergirl and some time on her own, Lori came to realize that blood didn’t matter. The only thing is, Kara left out the part where Lena’s brother was in fact her father. Kara felt that wasn’t her place to say even though she was the victim that day thirteen years ago.

 

Once Lori had finished looking around the apartment, she grabbed a dust-pan and brush. She began clearing up the mess when her hearing picked something up. She turned around to see Lena-her mother looking ghostly pale.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, her voice raspy from screaming and crying hours earlier.

 

Lori nervously adjusted her glasses on her face, “I’m just cleaning up. You could get hurt on all this glass you know?” She smiled nervously.

 

Lena walked across the room and sat on the end of the sofa, leaving Lori to it. Something had changed within Lena and Lori could sense it.

 

“I could make you something to eat after I’ve cleaned up, if you want?” Lori was trying so hard to try and fix whatever fracture there was between them, “And…I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier…I was just so shocked…I didn’t know how to react. But I came to realize after I had a talk with Supergirl that blood doesn’t bond us…If it never has, why let our relationship stop here?”

 

 

“Did she tell you the part where I’m actually your aunt, by blood?” Lena asked her, lighting a cigarette.

 

Lori stuttered, “I-I…No, she didn’t. But that shouldn’t-“

 

“It does Lori, it changes everything. I can’t be your mom because your mom is alive, she just chooses not to bother with you.” Lena replied, taking another long drag of her cigarette.

 

“Mom, you’ve been drinking a lot.” The young girl laughed nervously, “And while it’s understandable, I’m not going to hold it against you.” She smiled, continuing to sweep the mess up.

 

“You-how are you cheerful right now?” Lena asked, frowning. That’s when Lori heard her voice slur.

 

“That’s why I hated looking at you every day…No, that’s why when you met your actual mother…I saw it…You’re too like her to be mine.” Lena slurred, grabbing a wine glass from the table. She held it out to Lori, “Can you fill this for me, please?”

 

“Mom.” She laughed nervously.

 

“And stop calling me that. Everyone knows I don’t deserve that title.” There was a pause, “Drink. Now. _Please.”_

Lori reluctantly took the glass from her, before placing the glass beside the sink, “You really should go to bed and sleep that off.”

 

Lena frowned heavily at her, “Are you disobeying me?”

 

“No, I-“ She began, adjusting her glasses, “I just think that maybe after a sleep you will feel a lot better.” Lori deposited the broken glass in a bin, before putting her equipment beneath the sink.

 

“I asked you to get me a drink.” Lena snapped, standing up. She walked over to the drinks cabinet and pulled another bottle out.

 

Lori stood in the middle of the room, feeling guilty, “If I did anything wrong-“

 

“You didn’t, that’s the problem. Well, apart from dishonour me and Robert by destroying a family portrait…You did nothing wrong.” Lena said sluggishly.

 

“But we have a digital copy!” Lori snapped.

 

“That’s beside the point.” Lena said calmly, struggling to get the bottle of wine open. She held her arm out to Lori with the bottle in question on the end of her arm, “Open this for me. You have super strength, it shouldn’t be a massive problem for you.”

 

Lori hated disobeying Lena, but she had never seen her in a state like this before. It terrified her because Lena was being very unpredictable. She didn’t know what would happen next.

 

The youngster swallowed the lump in her throat as the thought of her dead father came back to her, “I know you’re hurting mom, but I won’t let you drink yourself mercilessly into an oblivion. Not when I need you. I’m hurting too, but I have not turned my back on you and I never will.”

 

The Luthor smiled wickedly, pulling the wine bottle to her chest. She was trying but failing at taking the cap off of the wine bottle. She pretty soon lost her temper with it, throwing it to the floor, “GOD DAMN IT!” She shouted as the bottle crashed to the floor.

 

“Mom!” Lori screamed desperately, “Just take a look at yourself! I am right here in front of you! You lost dad but you are never going to lose me!” She wanted Lena to see sense so badly it tore her apart. With Lena in this state, she was going around in circles.

 

“I already did lose you.” Lena said quietly, “When I learned who your father was…I lost you. Knowing that I wasn’t your mother by blood was okay…I lived with that, but when I learned that Lex was your true father and I had been downgraded to just your aunt. I raised you for god sake.” Lena chuckled darkly.

 

Lori stepped over the red liquid that was the wine on the floor and moved over to her mother and took her hands, “You’re not anything less mom.”

 

Lena locked eyes with her, “You need to stop calling me that.”

 

“Why? If you had a good enough reason, and being my aunt isn’t one. I will never stop loving you as a daughter. Mom you need to stop pushing me away when I am trying to help you.” Lori said to her calmly.

 

“You know nothing about life, don’t tell me what I can and cannot do.” Lena said to her in a low growl, “You already disobeyed this family-“

 

“I’m trying to make up for it. I was angry and I lashed out, like you did. I’m trying to make up for it like you are for kissing Kara.” Right in that moment, Lori realized that she shouldn’t have said that, especially when  Lena was in this state of mind. She saw the exact moment that Lena saw red.

 

Lori wasn’t even trained, so she didn’t know how to defend herself. Lena pinned her to the fridge, keeping a firm hand on the girl’s throat, “You _never_ talk about that, do you understand me?” Lena growled.

 

Lori was too shocked to even respond.

“Do you understand me?” Lena said close to Lori’s ear.

 

The terrified teen nodded, “I understand.”

 

Once Lena released her grip and walked away, Lori rubbed her neck. She could feel herself suffocating on tears that had not yet been shed. This had scared her so much that she didn’t know what to do or where to go.

 

She just picked up her bag and jumped into the sky. She didn’t know where she was going, she just knew that she needed to breathe.

 

Lena, however, sat on the sofa. She waited a moment, and seconds later she broke down in tears. What she had just done, she could never take back. She wished so hard that she could. It was the most stupid mistake that she had made. She swore as a mother that she would never ever get angry to the point where violence was used. She would find another way to vent, but when blinded by fury, it’s hard to listen to reason.

 

Lori found herself at Kara’s apartment. She just came in through the window. Kara was making a late night snack when she saw the tearful young girl stood in the middle of her home.

 

Kara stared at her with pitiful, soft eyes.

 

“Can I stay with you?” Was the first thing that Lori said to her.

 

As Kara stared at the young girl, she saw a hand mark on her neck that had not healed yet. She felt awful that she even let her go back to Lena’s home.

 

The blonde walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her, giving her what she needed right now. Someone to tell her that things would get better. She just wished Lena was doing that job and not the other way around.

 

“You can stay as long as you like.” Kara said softly as Lori held her tightly. As Lori began to let out all of the pent-up emotion, Kara managed to get her to the sofa so at least she would be comfortable when she broke down.

 

With her own daughter in her arms, Kara felt that unforgettable mothering instinct kick in, which made her want to protect the young girl with every fiber of her being, and right then and there, she promised herself that she would take some responsibility in Lori’s life weather she wanted help or anything. Kara would be there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Robert’s funeral**

The day was dull, dark and rainy. Lena stood on the left side of the grave with Lucy, while Lori stood on the right with Kara. Just as the coffin was about to be lowered into the ground, Lori ran over to where Lena, her, mother was standing.

 

It had been two weeks since the pair had last seen each other. Two weeks since Lena placed her hand on Lori’s throat without hesitation.

 

Somehow, and Lena didn’t understand why, Lori came to her.

 

The Luthor felt a warm hand wrap around her own. She looked down at Lori and for the first time that day, she noticed what her daughter was wearing. She knew that even after two weeks, she had picked up on Kara’s fashion, donning dark red jeans and a tucked in dark blue shirt which was covered in little black dots.

 

Kara saw the way Lena was staring at Lori, and was looking for a sign, anything that would tell her that Lena still cared enough to be there when her daughter needed her. She heard that Lena was getting therapy and was also told by Lucy how much she missed having her daughter around.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Lori spoke. Her voice was quiet, timid. The blonde adjusted her glasses, her eyes finally met dark green ones, “I know that it’s been hard but you’re getting better, right? When you’re ready and when I’m ready…Maybe we could try again.”

 

Lena only scoffed, “You left that night Lori, you couldn’t face me because you were too much of a coward.”

 

Lori fell silent before speaking again, “Your walls are up, I get it, you don’t want to be hurt.”

 

“You’ve been hanging around Kara too much.” Lena bit back, “You both believe in happy ever afters…You always see the good in people, and I’m here to tell you that the world isn’t like that.”

 

Kara was listening in to the conversation and sighed a little too loud.

 

Lena glared at her, “That was not a conversation that you should have been listening in to.”

 

“All she wants is you Lena.” Kara said with urgency, “She misses you. She wants her mom, please put your bitterness aside especially today.”

 

“Mom of the year award goes to you.” Lena snapped at Kara, “You haven’t even been there for the past thirteen years and yet you seem to be doing a better job than me.”

 

Kara fell silent, she wasn’t doing this. Not here, not today.

 

For the rest of the service Lori stood uncomfortably beside Lena, and after, she vanished around the side of the church leaping into the air.

 

As Lena was walking down the gravel when Kara approached, be it, rather angrily.

 

“Kara, I really do not have the time to do this.” Lena laughed harshly.

 

“No, you never have the time. You only have the time and every moment you have _pushing_ that girl away when she never did anything wrong.” Kara hissed, pulling on her arm, making Lena turn to look at her, “Get your head out of your ass and look at what is in front of you!”

 

Lena crossed her  arms, “We argued one night, I was drunk-“

 

“You _strangled_ her and then she came straight to me because she was terrified! She had nowhere else to go!” Kara snapped, “I don’t know why you are like this.”

 

“I’m jealous Kara! I’m jealous that out of all the people she turned to, she turned to you! And she despised you for what? Five minutes?!”

 

“She has a good heart.” Kara said quietly, crossing her arms, “And she’s never not going to forgive you for this. She just wishes that you could hug her. Kiss her goodnight...She wants you to tell her that everything will be okay. I may be her mother by biology, but you raised her. You raised her and you are the one that she chooses to call mom.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them.

 

“She’ll be waiting. She will be ready when you are but…Don’t leave it too long because this…It’s tearing her apart.” Kara said, before walking off.

 

_The night Robert died…_

_Kara floated above Catco, staring down at Lori. She sighed heavily as she landed on the roof._

_She slowly walked over to Lori and sat beside her, “Hey.”_

_“Why are you even here?” Lori snapped, “You haven’t been there all my life, why bother now?”_

_“I didn’t bother because…With my life as Supergirl…Bringing you into the word and raising you… I soon realized was going to be dangerous…” Kara took a deep breath, “I gave you to Lena because she is my best friend and I trusted her to the ends of the Earth and knew that she would be a great mom.”_

_“She is a great mom.” Lori retorted, “She has always been there for me, even when there was a work load at L-Corp, she was always there. I have bad dreams, she’s there, I fall and hurt myself, she’s there…And even when I’m struggling with homework, she instills a faith in me that I guess others might envy.”_

_Supergirl shrugged, “She sounds like a great mom.”_

_“I can’t go near her now I know the truth.”_

_“Blood…” Kara began, “It doesn’t bond us…On my planet that was a belief, that blood bonds us all…” She paused, watching as Lori stood up. She looked up at her, “I saw the other day when you came into my workplace that your mother had raised you correctly. You have manners and you know exactly what to say at the right time. I’ve realized that just because blood bonds us…Blood doesn’t make us.”_

_Lori frowned._

_Kara laughed nervously, “I am your mom, but I’m not who you see as your mom…Lena, as far as you are concerned, is. That doesn’t bother me at all. I don’t want you to stop calling her mom just because you know the truth of your biology. I have no right to that title, not yet anyway.”_

_“But you are my mom, my real mom.”_

_“Do you see me that way?” Kara asked her._

_Lori was quiet for a second._

_Kara got to her feet, “Your powers are going to develop and I will be your guide and if you ever wish to call me your mother, or if you never do, I’m not going to hold that against you. Lena raised you, Lena is, in your eyes your mom and I am not ever going to try and stop you from being her daughter.”_

_“I have to forgive her. She is broken…She didn’t mean for any of this, she just did what you asked her to do years ago. I reacted in a way that was selfish…I’ll go home and help her like I always did…I’ll be my own hero.”_

_Kara’s heart skipped a beat, a small smile gracing her lips, “Who taught you that?”_

_“A friend once told mom to be her own hero and mom told me whenever I was feeling down that I can’t be anyone else but myself. Having powers doesn’t change that. I could choose to use my powers one day but for now…I like being human…” Lori said, staring into the sky._

_“What are you going to do now?” Kara asked her._

_“Go home and help my mom. She has always been there for me and I’m never going to give up on her, even if she pushes me away. I won’t stop.”_

_“That sounds like a hero to me.” Kara smiled._

_“Thank you…Kara.” Lori said to her with a smile._

_“What are friends for?” Kara replied with a smile before Lori leapt into the sky._


	11. Chapter 11

Kara walked around Catco aimlessly three weeks after Robert’s funeral. She wanted to talk to Lena about certain arrangements with Lori but knew the conversation in itself would cause aggrivation. Kara sat at her desk, and began drumming her pen. The Danvers was too lost in her thoughts and didn’t hear Lena approaching.

 

“Miss Danvers, are you okay?” Lena’s voice was firm, but Kara jumped. She shifted her glasses up her face nervously, “I uh…Well um-“

 

“Come to my office and we’ll talk.” Lena said sternly before going to her office.

 

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief, getting her heart rate back to normal.

 

Lena looked back to herself-almost. She was wearing a pencil-skirt with a dark red blouse. Her lipstick was dark red, while her eyes still looked haunted.

 

Kara almost stumbled into Lena’s office moments later with a notebook in hand.

 

Lena leaned on the front of her desk, eyeing the fumbling reporter, “You appear nervous, is everything okay?”

 

Kara’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape while she hesitated, “I uh…We need to talk about Lori.” Before Lena could reply Kara interrupted, finally locking eyes with her, “Custody arrangements.”

 

If Lena wasn’t having a good day before, she was about to make Kara’s ten times worse. She crossed her arms over her chest, “Things are getting better between me and Lori, why would you seek custodial rights?”

 

“Lena, you have to believe me when I say that I think that you have done an amazing job for Lori, but while you are getting therapy  and help with-“ Kara was fidgeting and fumbling.

 

Lena cut her off, “Lori has said something hasn’t she?”

 

Kara hesitated. Lena laughed, “She doesn’t feel safe with me does she?”

 

“I never said that-“

 

“But she did.” Lena said in a saddened tone, ”I love her so much Kara, I am trying to be better. I do homework with her, I try so much.”

 

“Okay…” Kara said suddenly having an idea, “Instead of fighting and taking this to court and making this thing public, we can make arrangements now.”

 

Lena waited for her to carry on.

 

“We are both her mom’s and I’m not trying to take her away from you. I would never ever do that to her or you because you love each other equally. This is not on Lori, Lori hasn’t said a word I just-“ Kara sighed, “I’ve spent time thinking and I…I want to try and be there for her.”

 

“You are her biological mother and she does spend two days at your place every now and then for training…” Lena began thinking aloud. The situation began to make at least some sense.

 

She was about to carry on before a certain blonde burst into her office.

 

 _Speak of the devil._ Lena thought, putting on a smile for her daughter, while Kara pivoted on her heel to face Lori.

 

“Mom!”  Lori said with urgency.

 

“Yes dear?” Lena asked softly.

 

“Not you.” Lori blurted, not realizing what she had said.

 

Kara swallowed a lump in her throat that instantly appeared and felt herself pale.

“There is a fire at my school. Like, a big one, I can’t put it out-well, I can but…I also can’t.” Lori said to Kara, fumbling before vanishing out of the door.

 

Kara turned to Lena and noticed that she suddenly looked upset, “Lena- that was the first time she has ever called me that, I-“

 

“It’s fine.” Lena said softly, “As I said, we are both her mothers. Go.” Lena felt terrible inside. She felt like all of her hard work had gone to nothing. She was jealous that Lori now had Kara in her life and was calling her by the very same name.

 

She sat on the side of her desk, feeling deflated. The Luthor walked around to the other side of her desk, sitting down in her chair.

 

Deep down she knew that Kara would never take Lori unless she certainly had to. She wanted her daughter to be happy, but while she was with Kara on those evenings when she was training, being at home felt empty and cold.

 

One day she knew that Lori would also go to college and she would probably be in the same prediciment and she would be fine with coming back to an empty home every day. Why did she hate it every time she left for two days just to go and train with Kara?

 

The Luthor felt like she was losing control and she hated it so much. She began to hate Kara but just didn’t get it.

 

Later that evening Lori walked in from school with a bucket load of homework. Lori smiled upon seeing her mother. Lena was strewn on the sofa asleep. The young girl merely shrugged to herself and made her way to her own bedroom.

 

She appeared two seconds later with a purple blanket. She draped the blanket over her sleeping mother before taking off her shoes. Quietly, she walked over to the fridge and poured herself some cola before returning with the glass. Gently, she grabbed a glassmatt from the middle of the table and placed it where she wanted it.

 

The drawer to the TV cabinet was opened gently as to not wake Lena, and the small Luthor grabbed her iPad and headphones. She sat beside her mother, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before whispering, “I love you.”

 

The little Luthor spent an hour on her iPad before putting it away.

 

5pm, the clock read when Lori looked up at it. She thought about waking Lena but then decided that leaving her asleep would probably be a good idea. To numb her boredem, Lori grabbed her school books. She scowled so heavily at her science homework and her maths homework that it gave her a headache.

 

The girl put her books to the side that were Math and Science and decided to focus on the subject she strongest at, English.  As she was writing, Lori smiled to herself, _“Write about a hero of yours and in paragraphs, say why they are my hero and what you think your hero could improve on.”_ Lori muttered to herself. With a smile on her face, she glanced at Lena, “Supergirl may be a hero to me but nothing comes close to you mom.”

 

Two hours and twenty pages later-oops. Lori had finished writing.

 

Once she put her books away, she knelt beside Lena and shook her gently, “Mom.” She said softly, “It’s seven and you’ve been asleep for a while…I could fix you something to eat.”

 

Lena grunted, “Everything aches.”

 

“Oh.” Lori said, “I can help you out with that.”

 

“It’s probably this sofa.” Lena said with a small smile as she sat up, “Seven did you say?”

 

Lori nodded.

 

“What have you done in that time?”

“Some homework, but I need your brains for Maths and Science. I stared at it for so long that it gave me a headache.” Lori chuckled.

 

Lena placed a finger in between the youngster’s brows, making Lori scowl, “What is it?”

 

“You have a crinkle.” Lena laughed, “When you get confused about something or think really hard…You get a crinkle. You inherited that.”

 

Lori blushed, “So um…Want me to make you something? Wine?”

 

“No, no more wine. I’m tired of that.” Lena said softly, placing a hand on Lori’s cheek. She pushed away stray strands of hair and looked into her daughter’s eyes, “I’m going to change my ways. I need to stop being grumpy with you when you have done nothing to deserve it. I have been terrible to you and that night I-“ Lena choked on her words, “I’m never going to do anything like that to you ever again. I’m going to try harder for you.”

 

“I love you mom.” Lori said with a voice that was shaking.

 

“I love you too.” Lena smiled, before kissing her daughter’s crinkle, “Always.”

 

“So, do you want some water or anything?”

 

“Water sounds good. Use the bottle in the fridge though, it’s been cooled.”

 

Lori walked across the kitchen and went to the fridge, pulling out a clear plastic bottle, “This one?” She asked.

 

“Is it a litre?”

 

Lori frowned at the bottle as Lena was stretching. “It doesn’t say…”

 

“I was joking, that is the bottle. Thank you honey.” Lena smiled, “And if you are offering to make dinner-“

 

Lori suddenly got giddy, “I have lots of ideas! I could make you a nice fish sandwich with fresh fish. I could fly to Spain and- No, I can’t fly because that draws attention…”

 

Lena frowned, she forgot how much she could ramble.

 

“Honey, honey, slow down. Surely you can create something from whatever we have in already?” Lena said with a small laugh. She loved how Lori just froze.

 

Lori then laughed, “Of course I can just make something from in here.”  Her head was already in the fridge, “So, we have a few options…Uh…I could make a Calzone, _from scratch._ ”

 

“You can make anything from scratch. I honestly want to know how you learned to cook.” Lena said, standing up. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a drink of water, “Honestly, surprise me.”

 

“Okay!” Lori beamed, closing the fridge. She then crossed her arms.

 

“What?” Lena asked as she held the glass of water to her lips.

 

“I can’t surprise you if you are seeing the ingrediants.”

 

Lena put her glass down, and held her hands up, “Sorry…Also, before I go back to the lounge, I’ve been thinking.”

 

“That’s dangerous for you.” Lori said sarcastically.

 

“Watch it.” Lena quipped back, before taking a breath, “What do you want to be after you leave school? I know I have a while yet but…We both know that Science isn’t an interest for you.”

 

“Who said I wasn’t interested? I just don’t get it. I like it, don’t get me wrong…I just don’t get it. The same with Maths-actually that’s a thing. I’ve moved up a grade in Maths…Before I was getting an F, and now I’m on an E.” Lori said, seeming rather excited about just that one grade.

 

It wasn’t what Lena expected. Now she understood why Lori kept her grades a secret.

 

“And how are you on other subjects? English? Science? Food?” Lena asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“English? I’m getting around B’s and C’s depending on the assignment…Science…Just scraping a pass and Food, A*.”  Lori said to Lena.

 

“So Science and Maths aren’t your strong points?” Lena asked, more or less thinking out loud, “We need to work on those. Especially Maths because you need it for every job.”

 

Lori sighed heavily, “I’m trying so hard.”

 

“I know you are honey, I know. We just need to work on it and you’ll get there. I promise.” Lena said softly, “But what do you want to be?”

 

“I’ve thought about being a Chef or a Journalist. Both ideas sound great to me.” Lori said to her.

 

“So not a Scientist?” Lena asked.

 

“I’m not like you mom and I mean that in the best way possible.” Lori said quickly.

 

“I know honey, I know.” She knew exactly why Lori had that reaction. It hurt because everytime she was drinking, she would snap at the slightest thing that wasn’t intended to be an insult. She wished she had never turned to alcohol because Lori was still scarred and probably always will be by the experience.

 

Lena pulled Lori into a hug and kissed the top of her head, “I love you and I’ll never stop loving you either.” She let her daughter go slowly, “Go on, make me something amazing.” She smiled. On her way back to the lounge, she picked up her glass of water.

 

Lori was happily creating amazing food, too lost in her own world to realize that Lena was watching her, admiring her daughter from afar. Finally Lena took a drink of water and put it down.

 

After about two minutes Lena began coughing. When she didn’t stop Lori froze, “Mom?”

 

“I’ll be okay honey.” Lena said softly, coughing more. When Lena pulled her hand away from her mouth and saw blood droplets on her hand, she knew instantly that she had been posioned.

 

She looked back at Lori. Lori hated the look on her face. She knew something was very wrong when she actually listened to Lena’s heartbeat.

 

It was erratic.

 

The little Luthor dropped everything she was doing and super-sped her way to Lena. Before she could ask, she looked at Lena’s hand and saw the droplets of blood.

 

“No.” Lori gasped, “I’ve only just got you back.” Tears fell down her cheeks and Lena could tell that maybe this was it. Lori could hear her heartbeat and something felt so final about it.

 

“Lori-Lori, listen to me.” Lena gasped, “I haven’t got much time and you know I haven’t.”

 

Lori felt Lena getting weaker as the seconds ticked by.

 

“Mom, you’re meant to be there, all the time.” The young girl gasped, desperately, “I can’t do this again.”

 

Lena felt a tear trailing down her cheek, “I want you to have a brilliant life okay? Go and do whatever you like, be who you want. You’ll be amazing, I know you will.”

 

“What about L-Corp? What about Catco?”

“Trust you to prioritize those.” Lena laughed, while Lori laughed too, “My Will, will explain everything but this is about you.” Her voice grew softer, she could feel herself getting weaker. She didn’t want to leave Lori and if she had the choice, she would stay.

 

“I am so proud of you.” Lena gasped, as a raging cough left her body, causing Lena great pain, “When things get hard, don’t do what I did. You have Kara and Lucy…Winn when he turns up again. You have a family which is something through having you and Robert that I had the luxury of. Kara and my friends are family too but you and Robert, but _mainly_ you. You brought out the very best of me. I realized that I could be a mother. I never realized I was capable of that until you came along.”

 

“Mom.” Lori cried, shaking, “I have done all of this with you…I can’t be without you.”

 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart but you are going to have to live without me.” Lena said as a tear fell down her cheek, “On Friday it’s your birthday. You’re going to be fourteen.” She smiled, “I’m going to miss it…And lots more but that doesn’t matter because I will always be with you no matter what you do.”

 

“Lori Luthor.” Lena began as more tears began to fall, “I love you.”

 

With that, Lena’s body fell limp in Lori’s arms. Lifeless eyes stared back at her, and as Lori sucked in deep breaths she listened.

 

She heard five more slow beats of her mother’s heart before it finally stopped. That’s when Lori broke. She cradled her mother’s lifeless body to her chest and let out a scream that even Kara could hear from her apartment.

 

The Kryptonian soon came crashing into the apartment door dressed in her pyjamas to Lori’s aid. Little did Kara know that she was too late to save Lena.

 

Kara felt her heart break as she saw Lena in Lori’s arms. Kara had lost her best friend and once again in a really short amount of time, Lori had lost someone that she had loved.

 

“Lori.” Kara said softly, trying to stop her own voice from shaking, “Lori, what happened?”

 

“She was poisoned!” Lori tore the words from her throat. It hurt so much. Her heart hurt so much.

 

Kara looked around and found the glass of water on the table. She smelled it closer and realized that before the pair had even got home, someone else had gotten in.

 

“Lilian.” Kara gasped, anger pooling her voice as tears stung her eyes. Kara walked back over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Gently, she used one hand to close Lena’s eyes for her daughter. The Kryptonian didn’t say a word. She let Lori cry herself to sleep through exhaustion before deciding to call the DEO.

 

It wasn’t until later that night Kara was dressed as Supergirl, walking through the desert. She turned when she heard a branch snap, “You really went that low?” She called out to the figure.

 

“It was necessary.” The voice said back to her. Kara’s heart picked up it’s pace as the figure stepped out into the moonlight, “Hello again, _Kara._ ”

 

“Lex.” Kara gasped, staring at the manically smiling man.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter is that good. Let me know your thoughts, ideas and what YOU would like to see. As ever, thank you for reading.

_The stars had never been prettier. Lori stood out in the garden with her very own telescope that she had gotten on her tenth birthday a few weeks ago. She marveled at the stars, wonder lit up her eyes as she looked up at the galaxies and different constellations._

_“What have you found?” Lena’s voice was soft as she came out of the house bearing two cups of coco on a tray. She had her hair in a bun, while she was also in her nightgown._

_Lori shrugged, “The moon…It’s like a big crater in the sky…Big, grey and…Pretty.” She looked back up at the dark sky, her blue eyes glistened as she looked up, “Aliens exist…I know that for certain. We can’t be the only ones floating on this rock.”_

_“What do you call Superman and Supergirl? Aren’t they also aliens?” Lena asked her daughter as she cradled her hot mug in her hands._

_“Well.” Lori shrugged, “They have super powers but that’s…That’s just them. Superman was raised on Earth, so he may as well be human just with…A little extra, and Supergirl…I’m…She is his cousin.”_

_“You don’t like using the term alien very much, do you?” Lena asked with a frown._

_“They are still people. They shouldn’t be called anything less. For example, Supergirl and Superman are Kryptonians and yet society chooses to call them alien. I think that’s wrong.” The young girl said before turning back to her telescope, “They try to fit in and all humans do, not all, but some…They treat them in a way that isn’t very nice when all they try to do is help. Some people.” She huffed, “Some people are mean.”_

_“That’s just the way the world is honey. You can change some people, but you can’t change all of them.” Lena said softly._

_“I wish I could.” Lori sighed._

_Lena went quiet and thought back to the days when her and Kara were super close. She missed those days…She missed her._

“…Some people can be brought back Supergirl. Krypton may not be alive, but my daughter wants a mother.” Lex sneered. He unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the floor. He then seemed to take a moment to think, or contemplate something. The hero wasn’t sure what he was doing.

 

Seconds later, Lori landed beside Kara. The young girl came out of nowhere.

 

“I heard your distress becon.” Lori said pointedly to Kara as her mother frowned.

 

“I don’t have a-“ Kara began before glancing back at Lex. He eyes widened, “Lori you need to get out of here. Now.” Fear laced Kara’s voice, but she was too late to do anything when out of nowhere she was struck over the head with something.

 

“Mom!” Lori shouted, running to Kara’s side. When she couldn’t get Kara to wake up, she glared at Lex, “Who are you and what do you want?” The young girl was so afraid, but she had nothing else left to lose other than Kara.

 

“You grew up to be quite the hero.” Lex said to her with a smirk, “Lori, isn’t it?”

 

Lori frowned, “Who wants to know?” She straightened her spine and stood up straight, taking what she had saw from Kara and putting it into action. Stand tall, be confident.

 

“Me.” Lex growled, “I am your father after all.”

 

Lori’s heart dropped in her chest. She didn’t see a father figure, she saw pure evil. This guy had killed her mother and now she wanted him to pay. The teen tore off her glasses and started to activate her heat vision when Lex stopped her by holding up a finger, “You do that, we won’t get anywhere.”

 

“There is nowhere to go.” Lori growled, “My mother is dead, she is dead because of you!”

 

There.

Lex laughed and turned around, looking behind himself. From the darkness, two henchmen appeared. They held Lena by both arms, and removed her blindfold.

 

Lori felt her legs trembling beneath her. She turned when she heard Kara groaning. A tear found it’s way down Lori’s cheek, “Please stop this.” The teen begged, “Please stop it. I can’t keep living like this.”

 

“Use my name.” Lex growled.

 

Lori could not believe the words that were about to leave her lips.

 

“Dad, please.” Lori begged.

 

Lena looked down at the floor, her fight seeming to be gone. She knew that Lori was hurting, but she was just too exhausted to even try begging.

 

“Mom was dead, what the hell did you do?” Lori asked Lex.

 

“I made it _look_ like she was dead.” Lex sneered, before giving Lori a gun, “Now, it’s up to you. There is a normal bullet in there and a Kryptonite bullet.”

 

In that moment, Lena found some fight from deep inside, “You cannot ask her to do something like this! Lex, she is a child!” Lena looked back at Lori and saw the child contemplating something, “Lori, no. You can not come around to his ideals. If you kill anyone today you won’t ever be able to live it down.”

 

“All she has to do is pull the trigger. After all, the kid only needs one mom.” Lex growled at her.

 

“Lori…” Kara gasped, wincing in pain as she tried to move. Her back was still on the floor, her head feeling heavier than what it normally would, “Lori…Listen to me. Only me.”

 

Lena frowned as she looked over in Kara’s direction. Lori wasn’t listening.

 

The teen had so much anger and hurt inside of her that she just wanted it all to stop. She just wanted the hurt to stop.

 

Silence filled the area.

 

The echo of a gun being cocked made everyone turn their heads toward the young child. Lori pointed the gun at Lex, “If anyone is going to die today, it’s you. You keep hurting my family, hurting me. You killed my father and made me believe that mom was dead. There is only one place where you are going!” She snapped at Lex.

 

As the henchmen loaded their guns, Lori fired warning laser shots at them.

 

Lena and Kara glanced at each other.

 

Would Lori really go that far?

 

“Go on, prove me right. Prove that all aliens are dangerous.” Lex sneered.

 

Lori scoffed, “I’m not an alien. I’m half human, half Kryptonian and believe me. I don’t get my human side from you. My humanity comes from my mother. _Lena Luthor_ , the best Luthor. She is the one that is my hero. Everyone else can have Superman and Supergirl, but my hero is my mother and one thing you never ever do Lex? You never harm a child and her mother because that, everyone knows is a disaster waiting to happen.” The girl held the gun tightly in her hand and shot him twice.

 

One bullet for each knee. The girl then pulled out her phone, “Agent Vasquez, track my location. We are bringing Lex Luthor in.” Lori walked over to Lena and burned her ropes that were tied behind her back, “He set me up. I set him up.” Lori gasped, hugging Lena tightly, “I knew he was out here I just…I thought he was going to hurt Kara.”

 

Lena held Lori tightly, “I thought I was going to die. You have made me so proud Lori.” The Luthor smiled, kissing her cheek, “I’m not going to leave you ever again, do you hear me? Not ever.”

 

“I had no idea what he was going to do, I just….I had to protect Kara.” Lori gasped, beginning to cry from relief, “I wanted to protect my family.”

 

“And you did honey. You did, we’re here thanks to you and your strength. Hey.” Lena said softly, fighting back tears, “Today, you were a hero.”

 

Lori giggled, “As much as I don’t want to be.”

 

“You can be whoever you want. As long as you are happy, that’s all that matters.” Lena smiled, looking up as Kara walked over, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m going to have a very big headache, but I’ll be fine.” Kara chuckled, before tapping Lori’s shoulder, “You were amazing back there. Thank you.”

 

“That’s what friends are for.” Lori smiled.

 

Both Kara and Lena chuckled.

 

“I wonder who taught you that.” Lena said to Lori.

 

Kara smiled sheepishly.

 

“Lori.” Lex growled, picking up the gun that was beside him. Kara and Lena watched the young girl with concern, as she walked over to the man.

 

“Fire it. I dare you.” Lori sneered, kneeling down and grabbing his collar, “It’s not only you that will feel my pain. I will make both you and Lilian suffer.”

 

“How very narrow minded of you. What makes you think that there aren’t consequences to all of this?” The man said to her, pinning the point of the gun to Lori.

 

“I haven’t done anything wrong in any of this.” Lori sneered, punching him in the face, breaking his nose, “Now leave my family alone or I promise, I will kill you!”

 

Just then DEO trucks all pulled in to where Lori was. The Luthor began to walk over to her moms. She looked down at her knuckles and noticed that they had begun to bruise. She winced slightly as she rubbed her hand.

 

“Hey Lori!” Lex called back to her.

 

Exasperated, Lori turned around, “What else could you possibly want?!” She snapped, her eyes glowing.

 

“Watch your back.” He growled.

 

Lori frowned at him, confused by what he meant, “Enjoy prison.”

 

Later that evening, Kara was sat with Lena on the couch, enjoying a pizza that they had ordered. Kara was dressed in pyjama’s, looking rather snuggly, while Lena was in her own nightgown.

 

“I’m glad that it’s over.” Lena laughed. A sigh of relief followed, “You know…I felt like I was dying in her arms. I thought that was it. I just…I had never been so scared.”

 

Kara’s eyes were soft. She placed a hand on her friend’s knee, “You don’t have to be afraid anymore. Lex is in jail and he can’t bother us. Lilian is in whatever pit she is in and Lori became a hero today.”

 

“She was always a hero.” Lena said pointedly as she drank her orange soda, “She is our hero.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the pair of them. They had both been to hell and back, and now everything was almost back to normal it felt great. Kara leaned on Lena’s shoulder, “We have a daughter.” She laughed.

 

 _“We_ do.” Lena smiled. She glanced down at Kara and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her. Kara smiled into the kiss, putting her hand on Lena’s cheek, pulling the woman closer.

Lena placed her glass down on the table before putting her other hand on Kara’s cheek and kissing her in return. It had taken a while, but both of them found each other.

 

Meanwhile, Lori was getting ready for a shower. Once she was undressed, she noticed something odd on her ribs. Bruising, or was it? At this point she figured out that she wasn’t bullet-proof. She didn’t mind because she wanted to be human anyway. It hurt, but that was okay.


	13. There is light Ahead

AN: This fic is just angst on top of angst and I’m glad many are somewhat enjoying it. I know I made a few a little mad over killing Lena off previously. Originally, I wasn’t going to bring her back, but I have so much that I’d like Lena to do within this story. Now, do we want an absolute Supercorp engame or do we want to see what I can do with the ideas everyone gives me? As Ever, comments, criticism and everything is appreciated. Thank you for your time and just a warning. As ever with this fic, nothing goes accordingly. 

 

Thank you all for sticking with me through this. The support has been amazing! 

And off we go! 

I have re-posted this chapter, because I started going into territory where the story would get Super confusing and when I do that, I find it ruins the story. As ever, thank you :) 

 

Lori groaned as she turned over in bed a few nights later, the pain in her ribs hurt so much that she wanted to cry. She jammed her teeth together in an effort not to cry out in pain. The clock that was sat on her bedside table glowed in her face, making her squint. 

2:10 

Carefully, she dragged her legs over the side of the bed. Her breath was taken by that simple task. Flying was a thought that crossed her mind, but she decided against it. 

As she stood, she more or less limped to the bathroom. She closed the door with a click. 

Kara woke up. She could tell that something was wrong. Lori was always quiet ever since the night they had encountered Lex. She thought that it was mainly trauma that Lori was suffering with or maybe a touch of PTSD. Being eagle-eyed, Kara had begun to notice she way that she was holding herself. 

Just yesterday she asked Lori if she was okay and Lori blamed it on working too hard in the gym. Kara knew that she shouldn’t, but being the concerned mom that she was, she took it upon herself to listen to Lori’s heartbeat. 

She knew when Lori was awake or asleep. 

Gently, Kara moved Lena’s arm that was draped over her stomach and was at the bathroom door like a shot. Gently, she tapped on the bathroom door, seeing that the light was on, “Lori, are you alright?” 

 

Lori was standing in front of the mirror. Bruises covered her entire upper body, even touching them caused her to hiss in pain. She certainly didn’t have Kara’s healing ability and at this point she wished she did because then it would have been easier than telling the truth. 

The young girl, through no fault of her own became the school’s punching bag. She didn’t tell either of her mother’s because she was too ashamed to admit that she was even getting bullied herself. 

When Kara tapped on the door, she jumped, and doing so caused her to prod one of her bruises so hard that she screamed out in pain. Well, she could no longer hide it. 

“Lori?” Kara gasped, trying the door handle, “Honey, what’s going on?” Concern was present in her voice, however, she spoke softly. 

Eventually the bathroom door unlocked, meaning Kara was able to come inside. The concerned mother walked into the bathroom slowly, and her eyes widened when she saw Lori’s upper body looking black and blue. 

 

“Lori what-what happened?” Kara gasped. She approached her daughter cautiously, but Lori took steps back, afraid that Kara would somehow touch her already raw bruises. 

 

Devastated, Kara stay where she was, “Honey, who did this to you?” 

“Does it matter?” Lori asked, defensively. 

“Of course, it matters.” Kara scoffed, she then frowned, “Are you being bullied?” 

There was a moment of silence that caused Kara to cross her arms, “Okay, Lori, I think even though you’re not bullet proof...I think you need to at least try some time under the sun lamps that I use to heal myself because this.” She sighed, pointing her arm up at the girl’s upper body. She took a moment to examine her using her x-ray vision. 

 

Kara let out a long huff, “You have twelve broken ribs and that’s just by looking at the front. Lori, we have to give it a try. You don’t have to give me names just...just let me try and help you.” 

 

“As soon as you heal me, I’ll only get my ass kicked again. There is no point.” 

Her daughter was on the verge of tears, and the fact that she wouldn’t let Kara try to help hurt her even more. 

“Come with me now.” Kara said sternly, as though it were an order, “You’re going to the DEO to get yourself looked at because you are suffering in so much pain that I can’t stand it and if you tell me who the bullies are, I could always turn up as Supergirl and tell them not to.” 

 

Lori was silent, she knew that Kara was right. 

 

“And we could get Potstickers on the way back.” Kara said in a more cheerful tone, making Lori smile. Kara loved it when she saw Lori smile, it made her own world ten times brighter, “You want to do that?” 

“I’d love to.” Lori smiled, as she put her pyjama top back on, carefully. 

Kara bounced in her toes, “I’ll be back in a second.” 

As true as ever, Kara kept to her word and came back dressed as Supergirl not a moment too soon, “I’ll be very gentle, I promise.” She smiled sweetly. 

Lori slowly walked over to Kara. Gently, the Super swept Lori up in her arms. Lori hissed ever so slightly making Kara apologise profusely. 

The youngster giggled slightly, “Mom, it’s okay.” 

 

A short time later, both of them were at the DEO. Kara carried Lori to the med-bay, setting Lori down on the sunbed gently, “There are no guarantees, but you never know.” 

Lori looked up at Kara, “Are you staying?” 

“Of course!” Kara beamed before pouting, “Unless you don’t want me to. But then you’d get incredibly bored.” 

“Stay.” Lori laughed, wincing in pain as she did. 

“That was my fault, sorry.” Kara said quickly, taking a seat beside Lori, “It’s totally up to you, but do you want to tell me how...This started happening?” 

The youngster sighed heavily, “When people realized that my mom was a Luthor...Shortly after...” She swallowed a lump in her throat, “The people in the school that hate Luthors which there aren’t many, just a small group of narrow minded ass holes...I think they knew for a while, they just waited until I was most vulnerable.” Tears sprung to her eyes, “After Rober died, my dad...It started off with just tripping me up in the corridor. I could deal with that but in the last few days my ass has been whooped.” 

Kara sighed softly, “That’s why your bruises look so new...” She then frowned, “You came home late from school the other night, why?” 

“I was walking home, like I normally do...I was jumped.” 

Kara’s heart was in her throat, she was angry of course but she felt there was more to this than what meets the eye. 

“What did they do to you?” Kara asked softly. 

“I was pinned to the ground. I used as much strength as humanly possible...I got a baseball bat thrashed at me. I begged them to stop so much...They only stopped when I began to choke on my own blood.” Lori would cry heavily if she could, but even that hurt too much, “My wounds aren’t as bad as they were-” 

“You were beaten again yesterday.” Kara said pointedly, “I can tell how fresh wounds are honey, and I can see the ones that began healing and those that are just brand new. Tell me if I’m wrong, but is there something else that happened yesterday that triggered this whole thing again?” 

Lori hesitated, biting her tongue. 

Kara pouted at her, “Tell me anything, and I promise I won’t get mad.” 

“Really?” Lori gasped. 

Kara gently squeezed her hand, “I promise.” 

“I uh...” Lori began, “I told a girl-my best friend that I liked her...I didn’t realize that she was with someone already.” 

“A jealous boy?” Kara asked. Lori frowned when she heard a slight bit of anger in her voice. She then took a breath, “Lori, you being gay or however you identify, that is completely fine with me. You’re allowed to be who you are, but what isn’t okay is bullying. Anyone hates a bully, even Supergirl.” 

“You are Supergirl.” Lori giggled. 

“Exactly.” Kara said modestly, “And no one gets away with hurting my daughter.” 

“What will you do?” Lori asked. 

“Just scare them.” Kara smirked, “I can’t exactly fling them into space, well, I can, but I’m not allowed to.” 

Lori was quiet for a moment before there was a loud POP, immediately followed by Lori screaming in agony. Kara was on her feet instantly, “This never happened to me before.” 

“Half human.” Lori gasped breathlessly, “That was my rib popping back into place...Eleven more to go.” 

 

“Rao.” Kara gasped. 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers.” A loud voice said, walking into the med bay. Kara looked up to see Lena surprisingly still in her pyjama’s. 

 

“Rao, I’m in trouble.” Kara muttered, before straightening her posture, “Yes, Lena Kieran Luthor?” 

Lena raised her brows, “First of all.” Lena began, “Call me by my full name again and I will have you reprimanded or something. Secondly, you’re doing this all wrong. I heard that scream all the way from the control room. As hard as it will be for you to digest what I’m about to tell you, it’ll aid our daughter in her recovery.” 

The Luthor looked between both Lori and Kara, “Thirdly, Lori, you tell us when someone is bullying you for being gay or for using my name as an excuse. We’re here to protect you and we can’t protect you if you never say a word. That’s easier said than done, I know.” 

Kara raised her hand slightly, feeling as though both her and Lori were being lectured by a teacher. 

“Yes Kara?” Lena asked, “And don’t raise your hand, this isn’t school.” 

Kara chewed on her words, frowning heavily for a second before coming back to reality, “Sorry Miss Luthor. Firstly, what is this mysterious thing that will aid Lori in her recovery?” 

“Concentrated Kryptonite. Hurts like hell, entering the system as you know very well, but it will knock her out meaning that she will not feel the rest of her ribs popping back in place.” Lena said pointedly. 

Kara, being slightly alarmed by what had just been explained to her, widened her eyes, “Couldn’t we just use like a normal sedative?” 

“A human sedative?” Lena asked, “We could, but she would be awake again within ten minutes. Kryptonite concentrate means a mix of both low level Kryptonite and normal sedative that is used on humans.” 

Lori frowned between them, “Hey, moms, can we speed this along? I’m kind of a bit scared.” 

Lena glanced back at Lori, “Of course.” The Luthor opened a case made of steel and pulled out a tranq gun which had a dark green bile on the end-not the Kryptonite Kara is used to seeing. 

Kara stepped in front of Lori, “Lena, I know you mean well but...Kryptonite no matter how much the dosage, it’s still harmful and...I don’t want to take the risk.” 

Lena frowned, “What do you suggest?” 

“I could just...Knock her out.” Kara seemed very hesitant, “I don’t condone what I’m about to do but I also don’t want to use Kryptonite.” 

Lena debated for a moment before stepping out of Kara’s way. 

Kara sighed as she stepped up to Lori, “I’m really sorry for what I’m about to do.” 

Lori was about to ask, but one punch was enough to knock her out. Kara pulled away slowly, “I don’t feel good about myself after that.” 

“She’ll forgive you in the long-run.” Lena said quietly, before changing the subject, “She was getting bullied and she kept it from us.” Lena felt horrible that Lori didn’t come to either of them for help, but was thankful for Kara persisting. 

“She probably thought that because she has powers, she can take care of herself.” The Super said, following Lena to the other side of the room, sitting down on a couch. Lena gently leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder, “Did she give a reason as to why she was targeted?” 

The Super let out a sigh, “The first reason is obvious. People put two and two together. Especially with the whole thing with...” Robert’s name sounded wrong on Kara’s tongue, she didn’t want to say it in fear of causing more hurt for Lena. 

“Robert?” Lena finished for her, looking up at her. 

Yeah.” Kara sighed. 

“I began this, if I hadn’t been so over protective in public that day, no one would know.” 

Kara frowned heavily, “You were comforting her, don’t feel bad about that.” 

“And what was another cause of the bullying?” 

“A jealous boyfriend, well, someone else’s boyfriend.” Kara blurted. 

“Kara Danvers, explain now.” Lena said sternly, pulling away from Kara. 

Kara was like a goldfish in that moment, opening and closing her mouth, “Uh...well...She liked this girl and she didn’t realize that this girl was actually in a relationship and...She made a move, however that turned out to be a huge mistake.” 

Lena was taken aback, “So...She’s gay?” 

“Do we really have to put a label on it?” Kara groaned, “She’s only- Oh Rao, Lena... Her birthday is today.” 

Crap. 

“With everything going on, how could we forget that?” 

Kara shrugged, “Don’t worry, I’m on it.” She then stood, “I’ll go buy cake and the food she likes.” 

“You’re a life saver.” Lena smiled, pulling Kara into a kiss. 

The blonde giggled against her lips, “This is still so new to me.” 

“I know.” Lena breathed, kissing her again. “Now go, I’ll keep an eye on Lori.” 

With that, Kara was gone in a gust of wind.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: A short one here, just before you read, I re wrote the previous chapter after having thought about some things that are explained on top of that chapter. Ideas thoughts, comments and suggestions are still welcomed. As ever, thank you :)**

Lori walked happily to school two weeks later. The sun was out, the sky was blue and everything seemed like it was going the way that she wanted it to. Her hair was down, and her blonde curls danced on her shoulders as she walked into the school gates.

The girl heard people laughing around her, but she refused to let it bother her, after all, she was better than them. She knew where she stood, she knew she had two of the most supportive mothers ever. Her last name didn’t matter, she was who she was and she was damned if anyone was going to try and stop her being who she truly was.

Her brown framed glasses were pushed up her nose, delicately by her index finger on her right hand while her left hand clutched the strap to the bag that was on her left shoulder. Her blue jeans were neatly ironed and felt like brand new, while her grey sweater with a white collar (passed down by Kara) gave her a sensation that she had never felt before.

Pride?

She guessed, because hand-me downs are cool, and to know that her mom was Supergirl was cool, but it wasn’t as good as  _Kara_ being her mom. Lori was very aware of traits that had been passed down to her. The nervous rambling, the crinkle, the blue eyes and almost everything. 

A smile appeared on her face at the thought of how nervous Kara was when she had woken up from being healed. She knew at the time that both of her mothers had forgotten her birthday, but with everything that was happening at the time she didn’t blame them.

Lori just loved how red Kara’s cheeks went as she rambled on, while Lena sat in the corner staring at Kara giving her a look that read,  _Seriously?_  Kara was cute and funny. She lightened anyone’s day including her own.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts as she was shoved to the ground.

_Will they ever leave me alone?_

_“_ You came back.” A girl said smugly. Lori frowned heavily, turning to face the culprit. When she looked up she saw Josie- the girl at school that was really popular that liked to pick on people for no reason whatsoever.

“You shouldn’t have.” The girl continued as she crossed her arms, “No one likes a  _Luthor.”_

Lori had enough of this, “No one likes a bully and yet here we are.” She retorted as a group began to gather around them. Something was going to go down but Lori refused to get her backside kicked again.

“What the hell did you just say to me?” Josie hissed, “You don’t get to talk to me.”

“Well, don’t talk to me!” Lori gasped, groaning in slight pain as she pushed herself from the floor, “And for your information, kicking my ass for no reason is uncalled for. Yeah, my last name is Luthor but guess what? It may take a while for your tiny brain to get it,  _Josie_ but I am not defined by my name. What you are doing isn’t justified. If you haven’t noticed by anything my mom has been doing for years, she has been using her name for the greater good.”

“That’s what they say in the papers.” Josie retorted, “That’s what  _Kara Danvers_ says.”

Lori hated the way the other girl said Kara’s name, “Why say her name like that?”

Josie then laughed coyly, “I’m sure you know. In fact, I think at this point everyone knows that you’re adopted.”

The teen’s mouth went dry, and tears threatened to surface, “My mom is Lena.”   
   
Josie pulled a rolled-up magazine out of the back of her bag. She turned to the reporter column where there was a photo of Kara, glasses and all. She pointed at the photo, “You have her eyes, and hair...And you wear glasses. It isn’t that hard to put two and two together.”

Lori opened and closed her mouth a few times to respond. To try and deny such things, but she was a bad liar.

“Oh my gosh! I’m right.” Josie said with sarcasm in her voice, and then as she saw actual tears in Lori’s eyes her voice turned serious and her whole attitude changed, “Your mom really is Kara Danvers. I know Lena and Kara were close before you were born...” Josie now began making up scenario’s and little did she know that she was almost correct.

“So, Kara put you up for adoption or...They were in a relationship, you came along and Kara left...That’s what happened isn’t it?”

Lori laughed uneasily, “None of this is anyone’s business.”

“Oh, but my mom has been wanting to get one over on Kara for years ever since she was fired from Catco.” Josie laughed,” Oh wow Lori, you really are a pushover.”

“And who is your mom?”

“Siobhan Smythe.” She smiled, “Now if you’d excuse me weirdo, I have to go and tell my mom everything.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-posted this chapter after realizing that I made a grave mistake with making Lori hurt Lena physically. As ever, I listen to what my readers have to say to try and help me steer this story in the right direction. And as asked for this very chapter, I have re-done it and found a way around the things that were previously done.
> 
> Your comments, thoughts and suggestions really help me drive this story, so please keep helping me and thank you :)

Whilst at lunch, Lori was sat reading a book, ‘Shakespeare’s sonnets.’ She loved English class, and recently after reading _King Lear_ Lori decided that she would start reading even more books. The page turned Lori read a particular sonnet that seemed to speak to her in a way.

 

Sonnet 116.

 

“ _Let me not the marriage of true minds_  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with remover to remove.  
O no! It is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand’ring bark,  
Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle’s compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me prov’d,  
I never writ, nor no man ever lov’d.”

 

Lori chewed on a fork full of chicken pie, and briefly reflected on the sonnet itself. She guessed that it was about love and how lovers came to find each other on their own accord, but then she thought about Lena and Robert when they first started out. They understood each other. Robert knew her background but he never used it against her. They had true love and understanding from the day they had eyes on each other.

 

She then thought about Lena and Kara.

 

Kara lied about who she really was to Lena for years and yet here they were in love, but the trouble was wherever Kara was trouble always followed. She shook off her thoughts with a simple rationalization that not everyone is perfect.

 

The little Luthor was shook abruptly out of her thoughts when her book was ripped from her hands. Her heart was in her stomach. She stood up, and in front of her was her enemy.

 

Josie Smythe.

 

“You just don’t leave alone do you?” Lori hissed at her.

 

Josie held the book above her head, out of Lori’s reach, her hair was tied up in a bun, while her shirt was tucked in. At one point Lori _really_ liked this girl, but now she knew better than to trust feelings.

 

Lori snarled, “Screw you.”

 

Josie laughed, “ _Luthor,_ ever the nerd.”

 

“It’s called wanting a real education. Educating myself on real things that actually matter.” Lori retorted.

 

“Shakespeare?!” Smyth laughed in her face, “And what can a dead guy teach you?”

 

“The beauty of words, and imagination. You wouldn’t have a clue because you spend most of your time choosing to bully people. What do you get out of this Josie? This isn’t cool, it’s not clever, it’s just mean.” Lori snapped.

 

“Seriously bookworm, you’re not helping yourself.” Josie sneered at her,

 

“Get your head out of your ass and stop being a spoiled brat.”

 

“Says the girl with a billionaire mother.” Josie laughed.

  
“Money doesn’t matter. It never has to me. I could be in a very poor family and still be grateful for everything that I have.” Lori snapped as a group began forming around them. She sighed heavily.

 

“Money will never be a problem for you. You have mommy and... _Kara_ to pick up the pieces and give you all the money that you want.” Josie was being so smug that it was pissing Lori off so much.

 

Lori adjusted the glasses on her face, “Again, my mom provides me with what I need, and never anything more.”

 

“Whatever.” Josie sneered, before pushing Lori onto the table, “Don’t cross me. Don’t even backchat me. I have more dirt on you than you think and I could tell your grandma everything that I know.”  
  
Lori frowned, “What could you possibly have on me?”

 

Josie let her go, “Catch you later nerd.” She said, throwing her book back at her.

 

Lori straightened her back, “Hey Josie...Your mom, she is...” The girl was winding Josie up on purpose. She was happy it was having an effect as a smirk graced her features.  
  
“My mom is what?!” Josie sneered, marching back over to Lori, “Go on, tell me.”  
  
“Alright.” Lori smirked as she leaned in to her enemy. There was a moment of silence before Lori punched Josie in the face. Lori then grabbed her collar, pulling her right up to her face, “Your mom raised a spoiled brat. If I was spoiled, I wouldn’t be as humbled as I am to have the pocket money I get every month, to have the mother I have and most importantly I wouldn’t feel the need to go around bullying vulnerable people. Believe me, that is a thing only _truly_ spoiled brats do because you think that you are better than everyone else. Me?” She laughed, “I see everyone as an individual. Their own person. And Josie, if you bully _anyone_ on my turf and I catch you, you better pray that your _mommy_ has medical insurance.”

 

Josie swallowed the lump in her throat as Lori let her go.

 

“Oh and Josie, one more thing.” Lori sneered, before punching her, “That’s for bullying me. From today, you don’t bully anyone ever again. Have a nice day.”

 

“This so isn’t over.” Josie sneered, holding back tears. She then walked away.

 

Lori shook her fist heavily, and she held back tears. She didn’t like doing that at all. Lori knew she wasn’t the person who would normally go around hurting people. But she knew that Josie truly asked for it.

On her way back home, Lori decided to take the back roads home. It was Lena’s turn to look after her today, but for some reason she refused to get a lift from her very concerned mother.

 

The strap of her bag was pulled tighter over her shoulder as she walked. Up above the clouds began to swell, and she knew that there was a storm coming. The air was heavy and Lori did not feel very good about herself. She actually harmed someone today, physically.

 

Yes, she may have asked for it but that didn’t make the teen feel any better about herself.

 

About half an hour into her journey on foot she heard great, loud rumbles of thunder and then the rain hit. The ground that was saturated now appeared to be drowning as all of the water that fell from the sky ended up in the cracks and it began to overflow once it totally filled them.

 

Lori ended up soaking wet, not just by the rain, but also the surface water that was sprayed by cars passing by her. She wanted so badly to just jump in the air and fly but knew if she did that, it would be a great risk to her own safety.

 

She pulled her denim jacket around herself as she began to get cooler from the rain that was beating down on her. Colder and colder she grew and that’s when she began to think. She began to question her whole life.

 

What if National City’s Supergirl wasn’t biologically her mother? Would that make her feel better about herself?

 

If she never knew the truth about her own biology, would she have the dark Luthor side that Lena has mentioned a few times before?

 

The last thought struck like a lightning bolt above her head.

 

Would she truly be able to kill and have no mercy should she be pushed to it?

 

The fist that she used to hit Josie with earlier opened and closed as she thought of such things.

 

She was startled out of her day-dream when a car honked it’s horn at her.

 

“Lori!” Lena shouted out of the window. Rain battered the car making it hard for Lena to hear anything. She knew Lori could hear everything clearly and so she found it strange when Lori just carried on walking, ignoring her.

 

Lena frowned heavily with concern and followed Lori in the car at a steady speed, “Honey, what’s wrong? Why won’t you stop walking? Lori, talk to me.”

 

Her words fell on deaf ears as Lori continued to walk, clenching her bag straps until her knuckles turned white. The worried mom kept on following her daughter in the car, but kept quiet, examining he daughter’s behaviour.

 

“Lori, get in the car please honey.” Lena asked her using the softest voice that she could muster while trying not to make her concern sound too dominant.

 

Lena gave up. She stopped the car, parking it in the side of the road. She watched Lori take a few more steps before deciding to get out and follow her by foot.

 

Eventually Lena caught up and was soaking wet by the rain by the time she reached her daughter.

 

Lena grabbed the girl’s arm, making her stop in her walk.

 

“Lori. Tell me what’s up please.” Lena practically begged.

 

Finally, Lori turned around and as she did, Lena took her hand away from her arm, “What’s wrong?”

 

“You don’t get to ask me that.” Lori snapped out of the blue. Her walls were up and Lena could see it.

 

“You don’t get to ask me anything.” Lori carried on, “ _You aren’t my mother,_ so don’t ask me anything.”

 

Lena did not like her attitude at all, “I know Kara and I told you to embrace your powers young lady but that does not give you the right to disrespect me. Not ever.” This was the first time in years that Lena had actually used her stern tone on Lori but she had every right to and she knew it.

 

“Get your ass in the car now or you’re grounded.” Lena sneered, “You have _five seconds.”_

 

“Or what Lena?!” Lori snapped at her, before laughing in her face, “You don’t have any hold over me at all so get lost!”

 

“I have raised you for the past fourteen years, you do not _ever!_ Get to talk to me like that.” Lena sneered, “Now get in the God damned car!”

 

Lori scoffed, “Call my mother.”

 

“You’re such a spoiled brat.” Lena snarled at her, “I give you everything, I have given you everything and this is how you treat me.”

 

“It’s funny, that’s what I called Josie right before my fist slipped and hit her face earlier.”Lori said smugly, “The difference is, she’s spoiled and I’m not. You’re just a _Luthor_ and no one likes you.”

 

“You disrespectful cow.” Lena said to her. Her voice shook as she spoke, she was hurt and she felt it. She never imagined that Lori would turn on her. Not like this.

 

“I’m only doing what you did to me that night. Or don’t you remember because you were too drunk?!” Lori snapped. She was so done with hurt, now she was ready for the anger, little did she know that she would regret it after.

 

She began walking in a field, and Lena followed her. She followed because she was worried, she didn’t want Lori to get hurt despite everything that she was saying to hurt in ways that her daughter could never imagine.

 

“Don’t bother following me!” Lori growled at Lena.

 

Mud began to climb it’s way up both of their legs, the further down the field that they walked. The rain had slowed ever so slightly but the lightning kept on striking.

 

“I get it Lori. I hurt you and this is you getting back at me. I get it and I’m sorry. You know I am.” Lena gasped as tears began to fall down her cheeks, “Just please come home and we can talk about everything and we can find a way around it.”

 

Lori was not budging. She did stop walking however.

 

Lena looked Lori in the eye as she turned to face her, “Lori, I love you so much and you know I do.”

 

“You don’t strangle your own kid! Or is that just a Luthor thing?”

 

Lena glared at her once more, “You know I didn’t mean that.”

 

“There must have been some truth behind those actions!” Lori snapped, “Just leave me alone before one of us gets hurt.”

 

“And where are you going?”

 

“Does it matter Lena?”

 

“It’s mom to you.” Lena sneered.

 

Lori began to walk away again, before her anger got the better of her. She super-sped straight back up to Lena and got in her face, “You are not my mother! You’re not worth being my mother!” She snapped.

 

Lena was so stunned that she couldn’t understand what just happened. Just as she thought Lori was done, a fresh wave of anger overcame her.

 

 

“I won’t kill you.” Lori sneered, “Today I hit someone that I really didn’t like. On my way home I began questioning my own pathetic life and you know what I realized? I am just as much a Luthor as I am a Super but the only problem is, you’re the runt of the litter. I’m half human-half God, while you...You’re half a Luthor.”

 

At that, the young Kryptonian jumped into the sky, leaving Lena on her own. Lena felt so hurt that in that moment, she didn’t know if she could forgive Lori at all.

 

On the other side, Lori was her daughter and she knew it. She knew that Lori just needed time and space.

 

Later that evening, after taking a nap, Lena woke up at 7pm. It was still raining outside, with gail-force winds. It took a moment for the evening’s events to come back to her. The Luthor sat on the side of the bed with her head in her hands.

 

Kara walked in and sat beside Lena dressed in her civilian clothes, “She came to see me. Lori told me what happened. She regrets every single word. Lori had a lot going on beneath the surface that none of us picked up on. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...”

 

 

 

“She said some awful things to me Kara.” The Luthor gasped, now shaking, “Really terrible things. I never knew how much she was hurting and then-”

 

“She lashed out, you were her target because you were the only one in front of her that she could let it out on. She was walking home because she was going to let off a hell of a lot of pent-up emotion.” Kara sighed, “That’s not an excuse for what she said to you.”

 

“Can you look after her for a while? At least until I’m ready to have her on my own again. Some of the things she said were right. I’m not her mother, I really am a Luthor. She’s a God, like you and I’m not. I’m just a stupid-”

 

“No Lena, no. Whatever she said to you wasn’t true. You are better than whatever she called you, you know that.” Kara said with urgency in her voice, “She was just so angry, and like I said. Wrong place, wrong time.”

 

“Can you leave me alone for a little while please?” Lena asked Kara softly.

 

“Sure, take all the time you need.” Kara smiled shyly. She kissed Lena on the cheek gently. Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Kara knelt on the bed beside Lena and put her hands on her cheeks as she pulled the Luthor closer to her.

 

“Where is Lori now?” Lena asked Kara.

 

“She’s in the lounge...You could talk to her while I’m here if you want.” Kara said softly.

 

Lena merely nodded slowly, “If you could please.”

 

Kara slowly let go of her hand before going to get Lori.

 

Lena composed herself, and turned when Lori walked in. The teen looked exhausted as she walked in. She was nervous, Lena could tell with how the teen held herself. She was closed in on herself.

 

Kara stood behind Lori as she walked in and gently put her hands on her shoulders, “Your mom just wants to talk to you, okay?”

 

The older Luthor took a deep breath, “Honey, look-”

 

“I said some mean things to you. Really mean things. I wish to Rao that I could take them back because I didn’t mean any of it.” Lori choked back tears.

 

Lena sighed heavily. She climbed to her feet and walked over to her broken daughter, “What you said to me Lori really hurt. You’re still grounded, but after that outburst we know that there is a lot going on, on the inside and we are going to work together to make it better.”

 

“I really am sorry mom.” Lori gasped, leaping forward to hug Lena.

 

Lena wrapped her arms around her, “I know you are honey, I know and we will work on it together. Me, you and Kara. We are all a family, and we can just talk. If you even want we can get you some counselling to help with the grief…”

 

“I still have nightmares about everything. I can’t even remember the last time I slept properly.” Lori spoke into Lena’s shoulder. Both Kara and Lena locked eyes with each other. They were glad that their daughter was now talking, they just hated that the brunt of her anger was directed at Lena herself. Lori didn’t mean it, Lena knew it, she just wished she had known sooner how much Lori had going on beneath the surface.

 

“You’re my mom and I never want you to hate me for the things I’ve said to you. You’re not like the other Luthor’s in the family. You’re kind and selfless.”

 

Lena held Lori tighter as she felt a lump forming in her throat, “I know you didn’t mean any of it honey, I know. You’re forgiven okay? We can move past this. It’ll all be okay.”

 

Kara watched the two and felt something pinch inside of her. She had never been prouder of Lena. The fact that her, Lena and Lori were now a proper family, it surprised her everyday. Mostly, she couldn’t believe what a remarkable young girl Lena had raised. Deep down, she wished that she could have been there for all of those firsts but that was on her because she chose not to be there.

 

It got to 11pm and both Lori and Lena fell asleep on the sofa after dinner. Lena had a protective arm around Lori while Lori was perfectly snuggled into her mother’s front.

 

As Kara finished her late night supper, she watched the two on the sofa and wondered if both Lori and Lena did that while she was growing up. She sighed contently as she watched the pair sleep. Eventually, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen and deposited her plate into the sink. She then returned to the sofa and carried both Lori and Lena to bed, tucking them in. She then went to the sofa herself, and watched some TV before finally going to sleep herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: A new one, I re-wrote the previous chapter. As ever, comments thoughts and suggestions are welcome.**

 

The night went by almost smoothly for everyone. Lena had to calm Lori down from a nightmare while she was still sleeping. She whispered in Lori’s ear words of comfort as her child kicked out and talked in her sleep. When it got to 3am, Lena rested on her arm, keeping a watchful eye on Lori. As she lay there, she thought about the things that Lori had said to her the day before.

 

Eventually, she shook the thoughts off and put her arm around Lori as she began to fall back to sleep again for the final time that night until her alarm went off at half-six.

 

A lazy arm reached out to the bedside table, and a ringing phone was lifted in the air. Lena swiped across the screen and gently shook Lori, “It’s time to get up baby.” She said quietly. She was met with a groan from the teen. The adult sighed softly, “Chocolate squares for breakfast?”

 

“With a hot chocolate?” Lori asked, sleepily.

 

Lena smiled, “I’ll see what I can do.” She quickly kissed her cheek, “I’ll give you twenty minutes, okay? That means you have to be up, dressed and had your wash. Got it?”

 

Lori lazily saluted, “Loud and clear.”

 

Her mother chuckled lightly, before getting up and heading to the kitchen. To her surprise, Kara was still at her apartment. As she looked over to the sofa a smirk came across her face as she saw the pyjama’s Kara was wearing.

 

Pyjama’s covered in rockets and what looked to be little green aliens.

 

“I can hear your giggle from over here.” Kara groaned, turning over.

 

Lena looked down at the work surface before her, and walked over to her. She gave Kara a small kiss, and crouched down to the sofa, “You stayed last night?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you and Lori were okay.” Kara said tiredly, opening her eyes a little. How crystal blue they were never ceased to amaze the Luthor. She got to see it every single day when Lori was growing up and even now.

 

“Thank you.” Lena said softly.

 

“She had a rough night’s sleep.” Kara sighed, “We need to get her some sort of help.”

 

“She said she punched her bully yesterday, and while I don’t condone violence of any kind, her bully had it coming.”Lena laughed quietly, she then took a breath, “If we are going to be an item...You know, you and me...Why don’t you move into here with Lori and I?”

 

“I can’t do that Lena, not just yet. We’ve only just started...” She raised her eyebrows slightly, “But...Maybe I will in the future. Let’s just do things one step at a time.”

 

Lena kissed her once again, “That’s alright with me. Are you staying for breakfast? Lori wants a hot chocolate and chocolate squares for breakfast. I’m sure she would love to have breakfast with you too.”

 

“I’d love to.” Kara said with a small smirk, and watched Lena frown, “What?”

 

“You have very questionable pyjama’s.”

Kara looked down at what she was wearing, “They were on offer and I...Really liked them.”  
  
“Rockets and aliens?” Lena raised her brows.

 

“Well, there were blue and white ones with polka dots...But these were _much_ cooler.” Kara said innocently.

 

“Such a child.” Lena laughed, just as Lori came speeding into the room. She stood and looked over at Lori, “That was quick. Are you eager to get to school?”

 

“Who is _eager_ to get to school?” Lori retorted, “No, I just...Mom stayed last night and I wanted to have breakfast with her.”

 

Kara smiled as she stood up, “Thank you honey. You know, as much as I’d like to have breakfast with you...I really have Supergirl duty...” Kara was being sarcastic. She was stunned by the pout, “ _Wow,_ you really do have my pout...That is freaky and...It works.”

 

“It won’t get her out of being grounded though.” Lena said pointedly as she walked over to the island.

 

“How long is she grounded for?” Kara asked, sounding like a child.  
  
“A week and then, you and her can go to the planetarium or something. I know you had it planned at some point.”

 

Kara sighed in defeat, “I’m just going to get a shower, brush my teeth and I will be back with you.” She then zoomed out of sight leaving both Lori and Lena alone.

 

“How are you this morning?” Lena asked Lori as she reached into the cupboard to grab the breakfast cereal and a bowl. She then reached into the cupboard next to it to grab a mug.

 

She heard a sigh come from Lori, “I didn’t sleep well again last night and I never seem to sleep properly anymore.”

 

“You do know that your mom and I are going to get you help right?”

 

“Yeah, I know...I just wish that dad was still here and that things were the way they were before.”

 

Lena paused what she was doing, “Your father would be proud of you.”

 

“After what I said to you last night, he’d be whooping my ass to Denmark or the moon.” Lori retorted.

 

“Lori, let’s not talk about last night.” Lena said, in a resigned way. As much as it needed talking about, she just didn’t want to, “Let’s talk about your grades. How is Math going?”  
  
“Just as bad as ever.” Lori sighed, “Look, if it’s all the same to you, can we just not talk?”  
  
In that moment, Kara walked in, she frowned heavily at Lori.

 

“I have work to get to anyway.” Lena said quietly, “Kara, do you mind getting her to school?”

 

“No...It’s no problem whatsoever.” Kara said quietly, with a nervous smile.  
  
“I’m going to get dressed and ready for work. I’ll see you later Lori.” She said, glancing down at her.

 

There was now an unforgiving tension in the room as Lena left. Kara walked over to the island and sat beside Lori, “Your mom is trying really hard here.”

 

“I know she is.” Lori sighed, as she poured her milk.

 

“Then why are you being horrible with her?”

 

“I’m trying here too Kara. She’s on my back constantly about my stupid grades.”

 

“Because she cares that you do well.” Kara sighed, “Can I tell you what I think?”

 

“You’re going to anyway.”

 

“I think you have your walls up. You’re not letting anyone help because you think that you can handle _all_ of this on your own. Your mom is the same believe it or not. The difference is here is that your mom cares about what you think and feel. When you start making her feel like crap, she feels it. She just wants to be there like she was before.”

 

“I’m not a kid anymore Kara. Ever since you came into our lives anyway, I’ve lost everything that I love.” Lori snapped.

 

“You are hurt.” Kara sighed, “You’re pushing everyone away, and believe me, I won’t let you. This will get better.”  
  
“Can we go to school now?” Lori growled.

 

“Not until you’ve eaten, no.” Kara sighed.

 

Kara knew that healing between both Lena and Lori would take a while, but the way she saw it, the pair were being like children between them. Lena in her mind didn’t know how to handle a grown up child with attitude, therefore she was acting like one herself.

 

This was going to be a long road.


	17. Chapter 17

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit hard on her?”

 

Kara had walked in to Lena’s office at lunch time, slinging her bag down on one of the nearby couches. Lena was sat typing away heavily on the computer as Kara sat down in front of her. The Luthor eventually stopped typing when Kara stared at her.

 

“Kara.” Lena sighed heavily, “You’re trying to be the parent that is always forgiving of their child no matter if they do something bad.” She closed the lid of her computer, “Yes, she needs help and yes we will give it to her but at the same time, she needs to be punished. If I don’t punish her, she will be like that girl at school who keeps bullying her.”

 

With crossed arms, Kara sighed, “And what will that be?”

 

“A spoiled brat. That does not bode well with me. I’m a billionaire, I could give her everything she can dream of but I’m not like that. I never have been. She has a monthly allowance, she has clothes on her back and food in her stomach. She has a roof over her head and love from her mothers. What more could she want?” Lena stood and walked over to a small fridge in the side of the wall. She pulled out a box of salad and walked back over to her desk.

 

“I get it, I do but-”

 

“But what?” Lena asked, holding her fork in the air, “She needs to remain grounded, not in the punishment sense, in the sense of, she needs to remain humble and not expect everything to go her way all of the time. And I know this is new to you and I can teach you all you need to know.”

 

“You didn’t know a thing when you started out!” Kara bit back, instantly recoiling from what she said. She nervously pushed her glasses up her nose, “I know that wasn’t your fault.”

 

Lena now had her arms crossed and did not look pleased, “I learned because I had to. But I can teach you what to do and what not to do.”

 

“But you did-” Kara began nervously shifting in her seat, “You acted like a child earlier when she asked not to talk to you.”

 

“She asked not to talk to me because she had attitude. How do you deal with that? You don’t rise to it. If you act like they are back to them, it makes them less likely to bite back.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Kara scoffed, “She is a teenager and you have _no_ idea how to handle a teenager. That’s what I saw earlier. _You_ don’t know how to handle her and so you reacted the same way she would. _That’s_ what I saw.”

 

“Okay, okay, maybe I don’t know but like any parent you have to learn as you go along. I’m sorry Kara but I’m going to be really blunt with you right now.” Lena said sternly.

 

“Why...” She stuttered, “Why do I hate where this is going?”

 

“If you raised Lori yourself, she would be showered in candy and would be allowed to get away with anything, right?”

 

Kara’s jaw opened and closed a few times, “She would have learned discipline. And before you say to me that she would have had more of a chance of being bullied then-”

“I would be right.” Lena replied. Her voice was surprisingly soft, stunning her into a silence, “You would have given her the world and everything she would ever want. _She_ would have been the bully. Yes or no?”

 

“You can’t predict how a child will turn out. After all, you were-” Kara stopped herself mid-sentence, “That was out of line. I’m sorry.”

 

Lena took a deep breath before continuing, “You give a child everything they want. Money, expensive clothing and _more_ than what they need...They won’t be humble. They will have mommy and daddy to fall back on. It’s like their parents will protect them from every single thing because they have the money to.”

 

Kara shifted uncomfortably where she was sat as Lena continued, “And like I said before, if you give a child just what they need and nothing more, they will be humble and grateful for everything that they have. They then pass that on to their children and so forth. That’s how you make the world a better place.”

 

The Kryptonian remained quiet until she remembered something, “You say all of this...But this is the first time you have properly punished her. What about the rest of the times she has been bad?”

 

Lena cleared her throat, “Take away their technology. That works.”

 

“Have you done that with Lori being grounded?”

 

“She can only have her phone at school and when she gets in, I take it off of her.”

 

Kara gasped, “That is mean!”

 

“And effective.” Lena said pointedly, “Parenting 101 with Lena Luthor. Whod’ve thought?” She giggled slightly, “But now she is a teenager, and especially after everything that has happened, of course she is acting out because how else can she?”

 

Kara hummed quietly in agreement.

 

“We are here for her no matter what, but when she does something bad, it can’t go unpunished.” Lena sighed.

 

Later that night, Lori arrived home like normal but zoomed out of the door before Lena could say anything to her. Lena, being thoroughly annoyed at Lori disobeying her, picked up her phone and called her daughter’s phone.

 

Surprise, surprise, her phone went straight to voicemail.

 

As Kara walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she caught Lena’s scowl, “What did I do now?”

 

“Lori was here, and she zoomed out.” Lena said pointedly, holding her phone in hand.

 

“And?” Kara questioned before Lena raised a brow, “Oh! She’s grounded, right! I’ll sort her.”

 

Lena sighed heavily and poured herself a glass of wine.

 

The first she had had in weeks.

 

As she swallowed the liquid it felt so good, but she still was annoyed at how Lori had left without a word.

 

When Kara followed Lori’s heartbeat, she followed it to a really rough part of town. She felt dread creep down her spine.

 

“Why would you come here Lori?” Kara asked herself as she walked into, “A bar?” Kara questioned outloud before her eyes widened, “Oh no.”

 

Kara stormed her way through, trying to locate Lori and when she did, she was not pleased.

 

Lori was sat at the bar flashing a fake I.D, and she seemed to be slogging the drinks down her neck as though they were pop.

 

Kara grabbed the teens arm and yanked her away from the bar, “You young lady are in a _lot_ of trouble.”

 

“On the contrary Miss Danvers.” A familiar voice spoke behind her.

 

As Kara turned around, Lori kicked the backs of Kara’s legs. She forced her to kneel down and kept her there using her own inhuman strength.

 

“You walked into the wrong bar.” Lilian smirked, “It was the perfect trap, your own flesh and blood, betraying you. How betrayed do you feel Kara?”

 

The hero felt her breathing picking up as a green glow suddenly illuminated the entire bar, “Lori, whatever she has told you or promised you...It isn’t true.” Kara felt so ill, so vulnerable. Lori, however was also powerless. The Kryptonite didn’t appear to have much of an effect on her.

 

Suddenly, Lori was hit over the head by something heavy, thus knocking her out.

 

“No.” Kara gasped, before snapping her head back to Lilian, “She doesn’t deserve any of this.”

 

“It was quite easy to get her here. Promise her a better life than this one and she came running to her grandma.” Lilian then smirked, “It’s funny what children do when you promise them something better than what they know.”

 

“What do you want Lilian?!” Kara snapped.  
  
“I just wanted to see my granddaughter and to take her away from you and Lena. That’s _exactly_ what I’m going to do.” She sneered before Kara was hit around the head herself.

 

When Lori woke up, she found herself in a cage in a very dark room. Kara was nowhere to be seen. She felt the sting in the back of her head, wincing as she touched it. She then tried to find her phone. When she did find it, it had no service.

 

She had no idea what she was going to do. She held back tears as she suddenly felt really cold. The teen jumped when a door opened, echoing throughout the whole room.

 

Kara’s body was dragged in and she was dropped in the middle of the room, unconscious.

It was at this point that Lori realized, she had made a huge mistake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry I keep plonking author's notes everywhere. It's because I care about what people think of this story as I want to do it justice! As ever, thank you all for being here and reading this story. As ever, comments and suggestions are welcome. What do you think Lena should do? Tell me what you want to see and I will do my best to incorporate it in this very story.

It was another 12 hours until Kara eventually woke up. She sat up so fast, it would have given a human whiplash. Her first thought was or Lori. Was She okay? Was she alive? Just as the thoughts began whirring in her mind, Lori called her name.

 

Kara spun around and was horrified to see her daughter in a cage. Lori hardly fit in there, she was hunched in on herself and appeared to be crying. Kara rushed over to her, “Hey Lori, Lori look at me. We are going to get out of here. I know you never meant for any of this. You were pissed off and I get it. You wanted someone to listen to you. I’m going to get you out of here.”

 

Lori managed to get on her knees somehow after a lot of fidgeting, and she looked into Kara’s eyes, “Mom-”

 

“You’re sorry, I know.” Kara sighed as she fidgeted with the lock on the cage, “I should be able to yank this off. Why haven’t you tried to pull it off yourself?”

 

Lori lifted her wrist which had a glowing green bracelet on the end of it, “I found it on me when I woke up here.”

 

“Right.” Kara growled as she tried to yank the door off herself, “Nothing is working.”

 

Lori sighed, “You’re pissed.”

 

“Damn right I’m pissed! You turned to the woman who killed Robert! Or did you forget that ever happened?!” Kara snapped, “This is where being a stroppy teenager gets you! Especially if you’re Kryptonian!”

 

“RAO!” Kara yelled, hitting the metal full-force. Nothing budged. For a long moment, Kara had her back turned towards Lori. The teen spoke up, “I can’t make up for this. Especially if anything happens.”

 

Kara scoffed with a laugh, “Damn straight.” She then turned to her, “Why Lori? You’ve done some idiotic things but this? You set up a trap for me! _Me_ of all people. You should have known what she would do.”

 

“I just wanted my life back. My life with me and mom.”Lori said slowly, fiddling with her hands nervously.

 

“What was this Lori? What was your aim in this?”

 

Lori remained quiet, before Kara angrily stepped up to her, “You better tell me what the hell is going on here or we are both going to end up dead! Lena isn’t here now, I am! Either way, I am your mom by default and you can’t change it! I never wanted to come between you and Lena! You were happy and had the world! None of this is my fault! No matter how much you believe it is!”

 

“I wanted you dead!” Lori snapped, “All of this! I set it up! I just-I never realized that I’d end up in my own trap.”

 

Kara laughed cynically, “Don’t worry. After all of this, I’m going to leave your life.” Her face then snapped back into a stony expression, “The only thing is, it will break your mom’s heart because she loves me in a way that she always has. If you _hate_ me that much, I’ll go.”

 

Lori fell silent.

What had she done?

 

 

Back at L-Corp, Lena was sat drinking a scotch in front of her chess board. She looked up as Lilian walked in, “Where is my girlfriend and my daughter? I know you have them both, so where are they?”

 

“Having some mom- daughter time. Did you know that Lori set up a trap for her mother, and she only ended up trapped in a trap that she made by herself.” Lilian said smugly.

 

“What do you mean?” Lena said with a frown, “I get that Lori can get angry, but she would never want to hurt Kara.”

 

“I beg to differ.” Lilian scoffed, “Your daughter came to me herself and told me all of her plans. Once she did that, I was steps ahead of her. Now they are both talking among themselves. Kara will end up hating Lori and Lori will be begging for her mother’s forgiveness.”

 

Lena stood up, anger fuelling her, “This is sick! I get it, she is a stroppy teen but she just wouldn’t do that.”

 

“She came looking for me, actively. She came to an alien fighting ring, spoke to Roulette and Roulette brought her to me. We had a very long chat and I said that I would help her. Lori set it all up, only I added an extension and now they are having a very long heart-to-heart.”

 

“You let them go. It’s been almost a day. We can sort it out as a family.”

 

“Lori can go, but I must make sure I honour her wishes.” Lilian said to her.

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

“Lori asked me to get your girlfriend killed and that’s exactly what will happen.”

 

Lena felt fury throughout her whole body, “Maybe she doesn’t mean it now. I taught her how much family matters and I know she won’t want this, maybe at the time, but now I know for a fact she will be sorry.”

 

“Maybe, this will teach her the consequences of her actions.”

 

Lena shook her head and growled, “Not like this. She loves Kara, I know that. She sure knows the consequences of her actions by being locked up some place.”

 

“Beg.” Lilian said to her after a moment.

 

“What?!” Lena hissed.

 

Lilian shrugged, “Well, you want them both to be alive by the end of the day. Beg.”

 

“Luthor’s do not beg, you taught me that.”

 

“Unless their child is in trouble. Their _abomination_ of a child is in danger.” Lilian hissed, “I should have made sure that one bullet killed you.”

 

“Lex is back in prison. That’s one thing I’m really happy about.” Lena grinned, “Now.” She sneered, “Let my child and my girlfriend go.”

 

“You make me sick. I’m so ashamed of you.”

 

“Let them go mother.” Lena growled.

 

“ _Beg.”_ Lilian sneered.

 

“ _Never.”_

 

“Fair enough.”Lilian sneered, “Your so-called girlfriend and _daughter_ will never see the light of day again.” She said, flicking a button on a remote control.

 

Lena’s heart was in her throat, “What-what was that? What did you do?”

 

Lilian took a breath and held up the remote control, “This my dear _daughter,_ has just turned on deadly Kryptonite emitter. The levels will rise, eventually suffocating them both.”

 

“How long do I have?”

 

“Look, you either beg or they die. What sort of a mother are you if you let your child die under circumstances that you can so easily prevent?”

 

“I’m never going to beg you for anything.”

 

“Then, two people you so dearly love will die. What do you care more about Lena? Them or your precious pride?”

 

Lena glared at Lilian, “You’re not going to get away with this.”

 

“Oh, but if you don’t beg for their lives, I already have.” Lilian said smugly, “So what’s it going to be?” She said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at her, “You or them?”

 

Lena couldn’t believe what was happening. She couldn’t exactly run out of this situation either. She stared at the gun, and glared at Lilian, “You kill me, Lori loses the one mom she has known for all of her life. You don’t, Lori loses her biological mother or her life too.”

 

“Oh what a twist of fate this is.” Lilian laughed, “She has another mother either way. You just choose, which mother is more worthy?”

 

Lena frowned, horrified of the position she was in. The Luthor knew or, thought she could be saved somehow. Right now, once again she had a gun in her face. She would happily die for Lori knowing that she still had Kara, but right now she wasn’t so easy to give in.


	19. Chapter 19

“Well, you are in quite the predicament.” Lilian smirked as she kept her gun held to Lena. They’d both been stood for about ten minutes. Lena was increasingly worried about both Kara and Lori.

 

As Lena was about to begin begging, the one thing she would never do. But she was desperate. As she was about to, out of nowhere someone hit Lilian over the head making her fall to the floor unconscious.

 

“No-one threatens my God daughter and my friend!” The man sneered, with fear in his voice.

 

Lena’s eyes widened, “Winn?!”

 

“Kara has been missing overnight and I thought to come here, but when you weren’t answering your phone I came to investigate.” Winn was so nervous. Age had been very kind to him. He had a spiked fringe that was slightly grey and brown stubble on his face with hints of grey. How he dressed hadn’t changed. He was wearing a striped shirt, blue tie and a dark blue cardigan with black pants.

 

Lena kicked the gun out of her mother’s reach before digging into her jacket to find the remote control to turn off the deadly Kryptonite emitters. She sighed in relief as she stood back up, “Thank you Winn.”

 

She then walked over to where the gun was kicked moments before and picked it up. She then shoved it into the back of her trousers, “I take it you have a location?” She asked Winn as she sorted her shirt.

 

“Not yet.” He said nervously, “But I have a clue as to where they might be. There was a huge radioactive signal on the outskirts of National City a few moments ago. I have it fixed, but there is a chance it could not be them.”

 

“And there is a chance that it is.” Lena breathed. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a rope from the bottom draw before walking back over to Lilian and tying her hands behind her back, “What has happened to the DEO? They’ve been quiet in recent years.”

 

“They’re still active, but yes they are very quiet.” Winn agreed, “I haven’t worked there in years so I wouldn’t know what is happening there.”

 

“Why did you leave the DEO?” Lena asked him as she put on her jacket.

 

“I travelled to the future, and then the past...To save them.” Winn said nervously, “I’m not sure how much I’m supposed to tell you.”

 

“As long as Kara and I end up happily married, I don’t care.” She smiled, as she put a jacket on.

 

Winn swallowed hard as he laughed nervously, “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Come on, let’s go.” She said to him before leaving with him.

 

_Ten minutes ago…_

 

_Green lights illuminated the whole room and Kara instantly felt weak, “No...” She gasped, “Lori, listen. We aren’t going to die here. Someone’s going to save us. They have to.”_

 

_Lori noticed her laboured breathing. She then noticed how weak she felt herself, “Mom, I’m really sorry about all of this. I love you and mom so much. I don’t want to die here. I want you and mom to get married and maybe have other babies.”_

 

_Kara laughed as she collapsed to the floor next to her, “Babies? Marriage?”_

 

_Lori leaned against the cage, “Mom is head over heels for you. I think she’s always loved you.”_

 

_The hero looked at her daughter, “She always has...and I’m sorry for saying those things earlier.”_

 

“ _No, you were right.” Lori sighed, “I hurt you...I got us here. Whatever punishment I have to face for it, I will.”_

 

“ _No Lori...Think of this as...All actions have consequences, good or bad. There’s a lesson I struggled with when I started out as Supergirl.” Kara chuckled, “They were some of the best days...And the worst.” She frowned, “I tell you what...”_

 

_Kara could feel the Kryptonite getting stronger, “When we get out of here...”_

 

“ _If we get out of here.” Lori sighed._

 

“ _No Lori, when we get out of here, I won’t tell your mom about this...I won’t ever, if you never do anything like this again. You gotta promise me.” Kara said, while reaching for Lori’s hand._

 

_Lori felt Kara’s hand and gently took it, “I promise...” Her voice grew weaker, “Hey mom, I love you.”_

 

_Kara smiled sadly, holding back tears, “I love you too...And I’m proud that you have become an amazing young woman...Although, you have to finish being grounded.”_

 

“ _Okay.” Lori laughed, “I can do that.”_

 

“ _Good.” Kara smiled. As she did, she saw Lori beginning to slip into unconsciousness, “Lori, baby. Stay awake for me please.”_

 

_Lori was struggling, as was Kara. Pretty soon enough Kara lost consciousness as did Lori, but her daughter kept a hold of her hand._

 

“This the place?” Lena asked Winn as they pulled up. Winn looked down at his phone and looked up at the building in front of them, “ _Headley’s Commercial Fitters._ Yeah, this is the place. It was abandoned in 2008 and has been empty since.”

 

Lena removed her sunglasses as she looked up, “This is a hideout mother would choose.” She then walked towards the door. When she got there, she struggled to open it. She yanked on a metal bar and pulled the door open with a loud creak.

 

She then grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and turned on the torch. Winn walked carefully behind her using his own phone as a torch, “This place is creepy.” He said as he looked around.

 

Lena looked over her shoulder and frowned, “Why the backpack?”

 

“Yellow sun emitters.” Winn responded without looking at her, too busy looking at his own surroundings, “Spare heat when Kara needs it. And also Lori.”

 

“You hardly hung around while Lori was growing up.” Lena said pointedly.

 

“Well..” Winn drawled out, “I was in the background. I travelled in time remember. Hey, you’ve done a great job with Lori. She’s perfect, a brilliant young lady.”

 

“A stroppy teenager.” Lena laughed.

 

“Weren’t we all at some point?” Winn laughed, to which Lena only glared, “I never got the chance to. I had expectations to live up to.”

 

“Right. Of, of course. Sorry.” Winn said nervously.

 

“So where would they be?” Lena asked before walking through a door into a more or less hollowed out room. As she shone her torch down to the floor, there she saw both Kara and Lori. Lori was still unconscious, holding Kara’s hand.

 

Lena was heartbroken, “Oh my god. Winn!”  
  
Winn ran over to where he could see both women and grabbed two emitters from his bag. He placed one beside Kara and turned it on to full power, “That will get hot, so be careful.” He then walked to where Lori was and placed one beside her as Lena checked for pulses.

 

“Kara’s is still strong. It must have been exhaustion.”

 

“The same over here.” Winn said as he checked Lori’s, “They’ll be okay.” He laughed, making Lena smile.

 

“Winn, you are amazing.” Lena smiled.  
  
“It’s all in a day’s work.” He smiled as Kara began to stir.

 

“Hey, hey.” Lena smiled as she put her hand on Kara’s cheek, “You’re going to be okay and so is Lori.”

 

Lena looked up as Winn pulled a flashing box from his bag, “This cuts through any metal.” He said pointedly. As he went around the metal door of Lori’s cage, cutting it open, Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and smiled, “I knew you’d come.”

 

“Winn did that.” Lena smiled.

 

“Winn?” Kara frowned before looking up and smiling at Winn, “Winn! Where have you been?”

 

Winn smiled as he cut along the metal, “There and back...Literally.” One moment later, Winn pulled off the door and gently picked Lori up, “Okay kiddo, you’re safe now.” He whispered to her as Lena was taking off her jacket. She placed it down as a pillow for Lori’s head.

 

“We’re both alive and we’re going to be okay?” Kara asked.

 

“Yeah, you will be.” Lena smiled.

“Lori needs a bit more sun and then we can go home. She can have more recovery time. We just need to wait for her to wake up before we move her.” Winn said to them.

 

“I’m just glad you’re both alive...Lilian told me that Lori set this up though...She didn’t did she?” Lena asked Kara.

 

Kara shook her head, “No...She didn’t. Lilian just wants us to hate her and we will never go down to her level. Also Lena...I have something to ask you.”

 

Lena stroked Kara’s cheek gently, “Yes honey?”

 

“Will you marry me?” Kara smiled, laughing.

 

Lena felt a tear unexpectedly fall, but she smiled, “Yes Kara, yes I’ll marry you. Always.” She then bent down and kissed Kara slowly. Kara kissed back with as much passion.

 

Winn smiled too, and knelt by Lori’s side as she began coughing, “Hey you. Sleepy head, you gave us quite the scare.”

 

“Winn?” Lori gasped, her eyes instantly lit up when she realized who it was, “Winn!” She then wrapped him in a hug.

 

Both Lena and Kara frowned, they wondered how and why Lori instantly recognized Winn when he was hardly there when Lori was growing up.

 

“Time travel.” Lena said beneath her breath.

 

Kara looked back up at her with confusion, “You think-?”  
  
“I think he knows something that we don’t. I have a feeling it’s not good news either.” Lena sighed, grasping Kara’s hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Seven hours passed since the whole incident. Lori was taking a while to come around. The Kryptonite had more of an impact on her, giving her flu-like symptoms. She stayed asleep for a very long time and had a very high fever. Two yellow sun emitters sat either side of Lori, fuelling her energy back up to the way it was and healing her.

 

Kara sat beside Lori, stroking her hair gently. Yes, she felt very betrayed by what Lori did but she knew Lori was angry at the time. Though she knew, that doesn’t excuse what she did. Kara sighed heavily, “You are more of a Luthor than your mom...as hard as that is to believe...”

 

Kara looked up when Winn cleared his throat. He stood in the corner and smiled sheepishly, “How is she?”

 

Kara smiled a little, “She’s very ill. I wish I could help her, right now I feel helpless.”

 

“She’ll bounce back.” Winn said enthusiastically, “She’s half Super, half Luthor. She will be okay.”

 

“I’m beginning to believe she is more Luthor than...Me.” Kara said with a shrug.

 

Winn frowned, “How so?”

 

“She set that trap up.” Kara sighed, “I won’t tell Lena that, but she did. She turned to Lilian when things got bad and for a moment, she actually wanted me dead.”

 

“So she deals with her problems in a way that she shouldn’t. It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love you Kara.” Winn sighed.

 

Kara inhaled, her breath catching in her throat, “You’ve been to the future...What does ours look like?”

 

Winn swallowed hard, and came to sit on Lori’s bed, “You know I can’t tell you that Kara. All I can tell you is to think about now. Think about Lori and Lena.” He then smiled, “You and Lena are going to get married and that’s amazing in itself. You and Lena are the...” He looked to the ceiling, trying to think of the right words before looking back at Kara with a big smile, “You are both a wonderful couple.” He then shrugged, “I think it’s too soon because her husband has only just died...Maybe it’s a coping mechanism, I don’t know.”

 

“Neither do I.” Kara said quietly, while stroking her daughter’s golden locks gently, “I can talk to her about it...Maybe she will open up, maybe she won’t-”

 

“You have to try.” Winn said softly, “I’m sure you’ll both figure it out.”

 

Kara slowly looked back at Winn before fully adjusting her body to face him. She looked over his face, taking in his beard with dashes of grey, while his hair from the spiked up front had much more grey that actually looked good on him, “Age has been kind to you.”

 

Winn laughed, “Well, you’re still like you were when I met you...Twenty three...It looks like you haven’t aged.” His smile then faded as he looked down, “But trauma has taken it’s toll on you.”

 

Kara looked away from him briefly, “Well, losing Alex-”

 

“How long have you been grieving her Kara?”

 

Kara’s words felt lodged in her throat as she thought about what she was going to say, “Winn...” She sighed.

 

“I know that it’s not my place to say, but I am your family-”

 

“My only family, well, you’ve been there from the start...”

 

“Kara, your family is here under this very roof. Lena, Lori. They are your family.” Winn said to her, his voice sounding more broken than he had intended, “Yes, I was there from the start but I’ve been time travelling...I’ve seen Lori grow up, but I haven’t been there like I should.”

 

“James left when he went to England on a job and then his plane fell out of the sky and I couldn’t save it...” Kara’s voice trembled, “I caught a plane before, in fact, I have caught many, but I couldn’t save him.”

 

“You can’t save everyone Kara. You save whatever you can.” Winn said softly to her.

 

“I couldn’t save him, I couldn’t save Alex. I couldn’t even save Kal.” Tears were now in Kara’s eyes as she spoke, “I keep losing people and I’m so scared of losing what I have left. Lori, Lena. They are all I have now. Eliza died of natural causes and Jeremiah was never seen again.” Kara took a deep breath, “Today I almost lost my daughter, I watched her dying in front of me and it almost killed me, I know the Kryptonite was already doing that, but inside...I felt it.”

 

Winn sighed, and pulled Kara into a hug, “You’ve already lost so much, and so many people that you love. I really am sorry.” He rubbed his friend’s back softly as she cried on his shoulder, “It’ll get better, I promise you that.”

 

“And should Lilian get free again?” Kara asked as she pulled away. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand and noticed the way he hesitated, “Winn?”

 

“Kara-” He sighed, “Lilian will be the least of your worries.”

 

Kara’s heart skipped a beat, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“I’ve already said too much.” He said quickly, scuttling to his feet, “Look, that is all you need to know.”

 

“Winn!” She snapped, standing up, “What does our future look like? At least tell me that Lena and Lori are safe.” Kara stared at her friend and saw nervousness written all over his face. She knew whatever it was, was bad.

 

A second later, Lena appeared in the doorway, “Winslow, what aren’t you telling us?”

 

Winn had never been more terrified, as he looked between the two. He had no way of getting out either, but he doubted Kara would kindly let him leave out of the window. Looking around, Winn was trying to find exits and both of the women knew he was.

 

Both powerful women had their arms crossed over their chest’s as Winn found himself cornered.

 

“Look, you know I can’t tell you the future. If either of you change that fate-” Winn truly panicked, and he waved his arms around as he tried to explain, “There are fixed points in time, if either of you do _anything_ to change what is already written in stone, it won’t just effect you. It will touch everyone on this planet and all the others. I can’t tell you anything.”

 

Lena stepped closer too Winn, standing level with him. As the tech whizz tried to get away, he found himself backed into a wall. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, “You’re really scary, did you know that?”

 

“Being a CEO has it’s perks.” Lena shrugged, “Spill, now.”

 

“Come on Lena, you’re a genius, surely you’d know that interfering with your own timeline would have it’s consequences.” Winn sputtered.

 

“I do know that. I just don’t believe you when you say it’s fixed.”

 

“You haven’t been to the future-”

 

“Yes, but you have and you are going to tell us what happens in that future.” Lena said pointedly.

 

“I _can’t.”_

 

“Can’t, or won’t?”

 

Winn glanced at Kara, who only adjusted her crossed arms slightly.

 

“ _Spill.”_ Lena said sternly, using her CEO voice, “Or I will find methods and ways of getting the information out of you.”

 

Winn did not like where this was going, “That’s funny, Alex used to say the same thing.”

 

“And did she get the information out of you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lena placed one arm above Winn, on the wall, blocking him in. He was swearing internally, “Okay, okay.” He gasped, “Just not in here.” He said, glancing at Lori who was still soundly asleep.

 

The CEO lowered her arm slowly, and stepped out of Winn’s way. As Winn walked away, Lena glanced at Kara. Kara was close to bursting out laughing, “I know why I love you. You have many perks.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Lena smiled.

 

“He compared you to Alex!” Kara giggled, “Rao, she found ways of getting information out of him, but that was amazing.”

 

“Come on.” Lena said, taking Kara’s arm. As they exited Lori’s room, Lena closed the door behind them.

 

In the lounge, Winn sat in the single chair that was facing away from the kitchen while both Lena and Kara took the sofa with two seats. Both women crossed their legs at the same time, appearing in sync with each other. Lena then leaned forward, “Okay, so our timelines, how fixed are they?”

 

“Very-ish, I’m just not that sure yet.” Winn said seriously, “Life will be going amazingly for you two...Lori...Things change for her...Let’s say she embraces her last name.”

 

Lena did not like where this was going, her posture straightened, “I raised her right...I did everything I could.”

 

Winn sighed heavily, “This thing that happened today. The Kryptonite death trap?”

 

Kara didn’t want Lena knowing the truth, she promised Lori that Lena would _never_ find out. She was horrified that this event was the first to light the way to the future. She clenched her hands together in each other as Winn carried on speaking.

 

“That trap was Lori’s idea, the only problem is, Lilian used it against her. She wanted Kara dead today...I’m really not sure how much I should tell you.” Winn sighed heavily, before realizing something, “Although in _Doctor Who_ , The Doctor showed Van Gough his future...But it didn’t stop him from ending his own life.”

 

“Winn.” Kara butted in, “This isn’t _Doctor Who_ , this is here and now.”

 

“There was a point to that.” Lena added, before Kara frowned.

 

“You watch _Doctor Who_?!” She sounded surprised.

 

“Despite _some_ of the inaccuracy’s, Doctor Who is great. I’m a scientist and a huge nerd.” Lena said to her, “Wait until you see _Orphan Black,_ I don’t think your brain would be able to get around it.” Lena laughed.

 

“I was a member of the science guild on Krypton, I’m sure I’d get it.” Kara scoffed before Winn interrupted, snapping both Kara and Lena back into the present.

 

“So-” Lena began, “What you’re basically saying is that we can try and change it however much we want but whatever Lori does happens anyway?”

 

“Although.” Winn began, “There is a bright side to this.”

 

“Which is?” Kara asks.

 

“Wait, what does she do?” Lena asked, jumping in, “What does Lori do that is so bad?”

 

“She uh...She begins to believe in your mother’s ideals despite being half alien herself.” Winn continued, watching Kara’s heavy frown, “Okay, that does not make sense, why would she?”

 

“Why wouldn’t she?” Lena said to her. She could tell that Kara was offended. She turned to face her, “Think about it. She blames you for a hell of a lot of things. Maybe therapy doesn’t work and that’s how she turns.”

 

“Lena, there are only so many times we can forgive our kid for being screwed up, not when she is twenty-five and a xenophobic idiot.” Kara said pointedly, “It sounds hypocritical coming from her considering her DNA.”

 

Lena turns back to Winn, “Will she hate all aliens or just Kara?”

 

“Lena!” Kara gasped, offended.

 

“I’m just trying to narrow it down.” Lena replied.

 

“Okay-” Winn said to them in defeat, “It’s not a Lori thing. Lori doesn’t just suddenly change her feelings towards Kara overnight. It’s not- Lilian inserts something into her brain that effectively brainwashes her...There is a bit of a battle but it’s not colossal. I mean Kara does end up on the brink of death, _again,_ but she is fine in the end.”

 

“I’m stronger than her.” Kara scoffed, “She can actually get hurt, I can’t.”

 

“Reign kicked your butt, actually, she served it to you on a platter-hot.” Lena retorted.

 

Kara sighed, “So no matter what we do, I’m getting my ass handed to me by my daughter? I’m not happy about that.” She said grumpily, crossing her arms. She stuck her lip out like a child, while Lena laughed at her, “You’ll be fine.”

 

“I’m not okay with being humiliated again.” Kara sighed, “And when Reign handed my ass to me I ended up in a coma.”

 

“Well, you won’t this time.” Winn replied, “Just a few broken bones.”

 

Kara winced at the thought.

 

Winn pulled a small device from his pocket that looked like a phone and both women looked at him, “What is that?” Kara asked.

 

“I’d hate to tell you this but, all of what I have just told you is a lie. I can’t actually tell you your future.” Winn said to them, “If I did that, like I said...It’d be dangerous.”

 

Kara and Lena glared at him.

 

“That was a very clever lie.” Lena said to him, “You almost had me fooled, now tell me what actually happens.”

 

“I can’t.” Winn growled, suddenly taking on a sinister tone that Kara didn’t like.

 

“Winn?”

 

“Just drop it, the both of you.” Winn said to them, now standing. Kara did not like this at all, “Winn, what have you seen?”

 

“You’re better off not knowing Kara!” He snapped at her, “Stop digging.”

 

“No. Because now you’re scaring me and this involves my family-”

 

“NO IT DOESN’T! IT INVOLVES YOU! ALL OF THE FUTURE REVOLVES AROUND YOU AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU, IT ISN’T GOOD!” Winn raised his voice so much that it terrified Kara, making her step back, “Winn-”

 

Lena watched Winn carefully, her heart in her own throat. The moment Winn left, he slammed the door, leaving Kara stunned.

Tears formed in the Kryptonian’s eyes, “I...I get why he wouldn’t say anything before...I do something so horrible in the future...I have never seen that look in his eyes before.”

 

“He just turned on you...Like properly turned.” Lena said softly to her, “What the hell?”

 

“Whatever it is, we can’t change it.” Kara said, turning back to Lena, shrugging, “We can’t change it...I can’t change the way he looks at me.”

 

“Kara...That...The way he turned...That was like that day in the office after Mon-El left the first time and you snapped...You had PTSD...I think whatever Winn has witnessed, just then I think in his head he saw something truly horrific and...That was you.”

 

Kara did not like the way any of this was looking, “Me?”

 

“You do something in the future...Something truly awful.”

 

“But I wouldn’t...” Kara gasped.

 

“The world has seen you on Red Kryptonite.” Lena said pointedly, “What if you get infected again by that...Or something worse?”

 

Kara stared Lena in the eyes, and knew everything she was saying was true. She tore her eyes away when Lori appeared in the hallway.

 

“Where’s Winn?” Lori asked as she was stifling a yawn with her hand.

 

“He had to leave honey.” Lena said, standing up, “What do you want for dinner?”

 

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m going to go for some flying.”

 

“I’ll order something in.” Lena called back, but she had already vanished.

 

The Luthor sighed heavily. She felt awful for Kara and wanted to know so much information. The information they’d have to find out on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, I never follow canon by the book, so I don't know if I am going to write black Kryptonite infected Kara into this. As ever, thank you all and please if you have any ideas, I will be glad to include them should I choose to do so. Thank you all for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

Kara and Lena’s Wedding Day….

 

**A Year and Two Months Later….**

 

Kara sat in her apartment at her breakfast table. She was struggling to eat, maybe it was the nerves of the wedding but she knew it was that and something more. The Kryptonian saw Winn two months ago for the first time, and he still appeared angry at her. When they saw each other that day, it reignited Kara’s fear of what the future may hold for her and her family.

 

In truth, Kara didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to get married anymore. Ever since that day when Winn looked at her with such hatred. Kara was just so terrified of the future, she didn’t want things to be happy and then have them taken from her.

 

Instead, Kara went about her day as if it was any other day. She was dressed in clothing suitable for work and she eat her oatmeal before leaving.

 

She couldn’t do this.

 

She didn’t want to break Lena’s heart.

 

Either way today was going to go, it wasn’t going to go well for any of them.

 

When Kara turned up to work like normal, she got odd looks and then heard people talking.

 

‘ _Maybe she has got cold feet.’_

 

Kara ignored the whispers and carried on with her work as normal. The ceremony was going to start in two hours, and she wanted to avoid the day so much. One thing she most certainly wanted to do was avoid Lena.

 

She had no such luck.

 

Just as she had begun writing, out walked her fiancée- soon to be wife, from the elevator. She seemed lit up like a Christmas tree, happier than she normally would be on a Wednesday. Her sunny demeanour changed the moment her eyes landed on Kara. The CEO walked over to her and leaned on her desk, “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Maggie or something getting ready?”

 

Kara hardly looked up from her work, “I’m super fast, I can get ready and there in half an hour.” Her tone was quiet and grumpy.

 

Lena frowned, “Can I have a word please?” She then walked to her office, not giving Kara a chance to respond. A couple of minutes later, Lena heard the door close and turned to face a really nervous Kara, “What’s up? Are you nervous?”

 

“Lena.” Kara sighed, “I don’t want to do this. Not when our future is in peril anyway.”

 

Lena crossed her arms, “Kara, we don’t know when anything goes wrong. We don’t even know if it’s true. You can’t live your life in fear, being scared of what the future holds. No one knows what the future holds, but nobody lives their lives in fear just because they don’t know what tomorrow will bring. They get on with it.” Her voice had taken on a sterner tone, “Good or bad, I love you Kara. That’s what I will promise you today. For better or for worse. I’m here and so are you...If you choose to be.”

 

Kara swallowed hard, “I don’t want to hurt you or Lori like I have with Winn.”

 

“Tomorrow is always uncertain. Kara...Are you in or are you out?” Lena sounded upset, and as she looked at Kara, she could see the tears in her eyes.

 

For what felt like forever, a moment passed before Kara took off her engagement ring. Lena’s heart was in her throat as she watched the Kryptonian struggle with the small piece of gold. A small voice left Kara’s mouth, as she managed to finally get the ring off, “I’m sorry Lena, I can’t do this.”

 

Lena felt her heart shatter in that moment as she stared at Kara. She watched the blonde take nervous steps forward. The ring was gently placed onto the glass coffee table with a shaking hand. The blonde’s back then straightened as she stepped back, “I’m sorry.” Kara could see that Lena had put her walls up, by the way her posture had straightened. Everything suddenly felt like ice and it felt like the sun had faded from existence in that moment even though outside it was boiling hot. Green eyes stared back at Kara, and Kara dreaded the moment that Lena would speak.

 

The Kryptonian cleared her throat before nervously stuttering, “I’m, I’m...I’m very sorry Lena but...There isn’t an us anymore...We are over.” Where Kara was struggling to meet Lena’s gaze before, she finally locked eyes with her.

 

Lena took a deep breath and as she began to speak her voice shook, betraying her, “You were going to stand me up today weren’t you? I was going to stand there like a fool and you...You were just going to leave me there...” She swallowed hard, as she felt a tear fall down her cheek, “I thought you loved me with every bit of your being. You don’t believe in abortion, but you believe in getting engaged and leaving your lover at the alter?”

 

“Had we said our vows and exchanged rings, there wouldn’t be any going back.” Kara said in a quiet tone as her lip quivered, “That’s why I had to do this now.”

 

“And had I not walked in here? What would you have done?”

 

Kara went quiet.

 

“Kara Zor-El, I am talking to you, do not ignore me when I’m asking you a question!” Lena snapped.

 

“I would have either not showed up or...I would have made you look like an idiot in front of everyone.” Kara replied.

 

Lena laughed coldly, “That’s really...You have no reason for doing this Kara.”

 

“I’m doing it to keep my family safe.” Kara jumped in. Her eyes were now red, but no tears had yet been shed.

 

“What if this is the cause of your undoing? Kara you don’t know what starts it which means that if we get married or not, it doesn’t matter what happens because whatever happens in the future will happen one way or another.” Lena said to her. She sighed heavily, before pulling her own engagement ring off of her finger. She placed it down on the table with force, making it clatter loudly, making Kara wince.

“Kara, before you leave this office today, here is what is going to happen.” Lena began.

 

Kara stared at the floor, before crossing her arms nervously and looking up at the woman before her.

 

Lena took a deep breath, “If we are properly over, I want you out of my apartment in the next few days and once everything is out, I want you to give me back the key that I gave you. Weekend arrangements with Lori will remain the way they were, I’ll close our bank account...and I’ll scrap the pre-nup that we were going to arrange and you will step up to the plate even more than before.”

 

Kara frowned, “I said I’d be there for Lori no matter what-”

 

“I’m expecting twins...Your twins...I found out two weeks ago...I was going to tell you tonight but because tonight is no longer happening you need to know now.”

 

Kara paled so much, she couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

“There will either be custodial arrangements or we can figure something out ourselves.” Lena said sternly, “There is no going back from this, well not today. You’re an idiot Kara.” The Luthor then smiled sadly, “I really loved you and now you...Choose this...Fair enough it’s your choice...” She then shrugged before her voice became teary, breaking Kara’s heart in the process, “I was going to take the Danvers name and be rid of the Luthor for good, I guess I’ll never be free of it and the worst part about all of this...I loved you to the end of the Earth and I would do _anything_ for you. I honestly thought that you could only ever love me, at least, that’s what you say.”

 

Kara stepped forward, “I do love you Lena, I really do. I just don’t want to be with you because of what I’m aware of in the future.”

 

“I’m done hearing it.” Lena sighed, “From now on, our relationship is as it was before...Strictly professional.”

 

“Lena-” Kara sighed as Lena raised her hand, cutting her off.

 

“I want the due assignments on my desk by three. Lori will be dropped off at school by Lucy and I will call everyone to tell them that the wedding is off.”

 

At that moment, Kara felt a tear fall down her cheek, “Lena...”

 

“ _Miss Luthor.”_ Lena said coldly, “Miss Danvers, you have assignments due. Get on with it. Now.”

 

Kara sighed heavily, before turning around and heading back to her desk.

 

Lena took a deep breath, and centred herself, getting rid of any feelings that she had before. She thought that maybe, just maybe...She should stop letting her walls down because it only leads her to heartbreak. As the Luthor sat back at her desk, she looked at a framed photograph of her, Lori and Kara at Christmas. They were so happy and now...Everything was back to the way it was before. The Luthor was a single mom with a fifteen year old child and would soon have two more. As Lena picked up a pen, she grabbed the framed photo and put it in the bottom draw of her desk and locked it. It wasn’t long before she returned to normal work duties.

 

Kara sat at her own desk and had the very same photo on her desk. Funny Christmas sweaters on the three of them while Kara had gold tinsel round her neck. Lori had sparkly blue tinsel around her own neck while Lena was wearing red starry sweatpants and a very bright sweater that had lights on it, glowing gold. The heavily decorated Christmas tree was in the background and the walls were covered in lots of Christmas decorations. Kara smiled at the memory. She looked over at Lena’s office and saw her writing heavily with a pen. She was on the phone, but she didn’t bother listen in. She lowered her glasses to look inside her ex’s office. To her horror, she found that the photograph was in Lena’s bottom draw.

 

The Kryptonian looked back over her desk, and picked up her own photograph. She stared at it, and as she did, she felt a lump forming in her throat and tears forming in her eyes. She reached down and deposited the photo in her own bottom draw. When she looked back up, she saw the photo of her, Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah still in a frame on her desk. Anger welled in her chest, so she grabbed the frame and put it in the very same draw that she had just put a different photo in. She closed the draw before getting on with her work.

 

By the end of the day, it was dark when Kara finally finished her assignments. She was the last person left in the office, while Lena was drinking scotch in her own office. Neither of them were taking this well. Kara sighed heavily, before typing an email to Lena.

 

_Here are the assignments that you asked for, and...I’m sorry things ended the way they did. I still love you, I’m just trying to protect you._

 

_Kara._

 

Lena sat up when she saw an email notification appear. She slowly took the computer mouse and opened the email. Her eyes scanned over the articles briefly before she read the message from Kara. She looked up briefly and saw Kara sat at her computer with her fingers hovering over the keyboard.

 

Lena messaged back.

 

_The articles look great._

 

_Lena Luthor._

 

Kara jumped when her own computer pinged, but when she saw the response, she felt deflated. She wanted something more, but didn’t get it. Kara hung her head, sighing. The kryptonian gave up. She logged out of her computer and picked up her bag.

 

Kara walked into Lena’s office without knocking, “I really am sorry. I’m doing this for us, and our family.”

 

“You didn’t knock.” Lena said pointedly before facing her, “This...Our relationship...This is work and-”

 

“And you are drunk. Let me take you home.” Kara sighed, before Lena glared at her.

 

“I don’t need you. I have managed on my own all this time. I raised your daughter.”

 

“You’re drinking alcohol while you are pregnant with my children! I wasn’t going to snap at you but my children are in your stomach!” Kara snapped, slamming the door.

 

“Oh, now you take the high and mighty role? Here’s the thing Kara. I don’t think I want your children now...What’s the point when you aren’t going to be a part of this family?”

“This is selfish, even for you.” Kara spat, before taking the bottle from her, “I’m taking you home-”

 

“Lay one finger on me and you are fired!” Lena snapped, “I’ll stop drinking. Just get out of my face.”

 

Kara sighed and zoomed off, leaving Lena alone. The Luthor then sat back and begun to cry. She knew falling in love was a huge mistake because now she was where she was and couldn’t do anything about it.

 

The Super sat on top of Catco, listening to Lena’s heartbeat. She felt so selfish that she had begun to hate herself for it. The Kryptonian had started to see red, and deep down she wanted to embrace it, but knew that if she did, it would be her own doing of making what she knew of the future come true.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey everyone! I’m back, I’ve been to Canada for a convention for Wynonna Earp which I strongly recommend watching! Now I’m back home and have fresh things to write for this story. I think I needed a step back to think about where to go next with it. Now, I have said before and will repeat, I don’t follow canon to the book as I prefer to do my own thing. Thank you all for reading, and as ever please tell me what you think and what you would like to see. Thank you all :)**

 

 

Lori was icing a cake when Lena walked through the door. Her usually tidy bun in her hair was askew and it was obvious that she had been crying. The young teen decided not to ask and instead stood there wearing a sweater that had once been Lena’s. It was a grey sweater with some blue writing on it that Lori didn’t understand but she did look cute in it.  As Lena appeared around the corner, only to go to the fridge, she frowned, “Mom, I made a cake.” She spoke softly, knowing that Lena was hurting. The teen truly cared about how her mother felt despite everything that Lena had put her through.

 

She still _cared._

Lena glanced at Lori, giving her a small, yet timid smile. She then glanced at the cake which had a pink icing on the top, while the rest was brown and she guessed it was a chocolate cake. Lena raised her brow, “You know.” She said softly, “You should be a baker or a chef, now _they_ are the career paths you should take.”

 

Lori nervously pushed her glasses up while smiling. She really did love compliments.That’s all she thought they were, just compliments. In truth, she didn’t think she was that good at baking. She looked back at Lena, “You know, I’m not sure. I feel like writing is my thing.”

 

“So I’ve seen.” Lena replied, pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge. She then placed it on the counter before opening the cutlery draw and pulling out a cork screw, “But, your talent is in cooking and I don’t care what career path you take. I just want you to do whatever makes you happy and whatever you do, I want you to know that I’m here all the way.” Lena could see that Lori was nervous. She then glanced at the wine bottle in front of her and realized the problem, “You’re right.” Lena shrugged even though Lori hadn’t spoken a word, “When I’m upset I shouldn’t drink…Not after last time.”

 

“Mom, I-I’m not-“ Lori spoke nervously.

 

Lena put her hands on Lori’s shoulder’s, “Hey, hey, you never said anything. I know you didn’t. But it’s the right choice. I don’t want to hurt you again. Not ever, which is why…” She glanced at the wine bottle, “I’m not going to drink that tonight.” She then paused, “Let’s see, what time is it?” Her eyes found the clock on the wall, “Half-Eleven…” She then frowned, “You don’t have school tomorrow do you?”

 

Lori shrugged, “No, why?”

 

“Well.” Lena said after a breath. She glanced at the cake on the counter top, “I was thinking that tonight, I can make extra special hot chocolates and we can cut that cake which I know for a fact will taste amazing.” A small smile graced Lena’s lips as she looked at Lori, making Lori smile too, “And then.” Lena carried on, “We can choose a movie before bed. Does that sound good?”

 

“It sounds amazing.” Lori replied in almost a whisper, “Can I take a shower before we do anything?”

 

“Of course!” Lena beamed, “This is your home too, you know that. Don’t ask. You go and shower, I’ll make the hot chocolates, cut the cake and you can choose the movie.”

 

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s!” Lori gasped.

 

“That was a snap decision.”

 

Lori shrugged as she walked backwards towards the bathroom, “I’ve always wanted to see it and I never got around to it.”

 

“Until tonight.” Lena finished her sentence.

 

Her daughter beamed with happiness, “Better late than never.”

 

“Exactly.” Lori laughed before going into the bathroom, and locking it behind her.

 

Lena’s smile faded from her face once Lori was out of sight. Her heart was still shattered, but she knew that the one person to help her put herself back together was Lori. That’s all she needed.

 

Gently, Lena pulled out her hair band and let her hair fall down her shoulders before leaning against the counter. She let out a huge sigh and almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at the door. The woman walked over to the door and glared at the man on the other side, “You know, after what has happened to our relationship, you are the last person I wanted to see.” Her voice sounded shallow and cold.

 

“Lena.” Winn said softly, “You both cornered me. You wanted to know.” He cast his eyes to the floor, “I could have handled it better.”

 

“We all could have.” Lena said coldly, “I just wish you never said a word.”

 

“What will happen will happen and there is no stopping it, no matter what we do to prevent it.”

 

“Like Van Gough?”

 

“Like Van Gough.” Winn said with a small smirk to the Doctor Who reference.

 

Lena surprisingly stepped aside, allowing Winn in. He nervously stepped over the threshold and turned back to face Lena, “I really am sorry you know.”

 

“I’m guessing we all will be.” Lena said quietly.

 

Winn swallowed hard, “Lena, Kara still loves you. She’s just terrified of hurting you.”

 

Lena almost snapped, “She broke my heart today. That’s hurt enough.” She then hissed, “That was down to you. Kara is afraid of what the future holds and now so am I! I’m…I’m pregnant with two of her children…” She then clicked, and a pale look crossed her face, “I’m pregnant with her children and I forgot.”

 

Winn fell silent, before speaking up, “You will be the most amazing mom to the three of them.”

 

Lena instinctively put her hand and her stomach, “You say that as if Kara won’t be there.”

 

Foot in mouth Winslow.

 

The computer whizz stuttered, “Lena…She…She will be there. Just…She will.”

 

Lena scoffed, “I’ll be a single mom. I know that for a fact, unless you tell me any different which I have a feeling you won’t.” She then sighed, “Are you here for anything else? If you aren’t I’d like you to go.”

 

Winn sighed, staring at Lena before deciding to leave, closing the door behind him.

 

………………………………………………

 

Kara sat in the harbour, sitting in the moonlight. She was cross-legged on the floor and she stared up at the silver ball. A stray tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it with the back of her hand. She thought crying was pathetic, especially when she was the one that ended it between her and Lena.

 

She looked to the side of her and saw a rock that looked like a lump of coal and picked it up. She dropped it the moment it burned her hand. She hissed, dropping the rock. She looked at her hand and then glanced at her burned hand, wondering what the hell just happened. The rock glowed blue for a second before turning dark.

 

Kara backed away from the rock and jetted into the air, cracking the pavement as she did.

………………………………………………………………..

 

Two hours later, the credits of the movie were rolling. Lori was snoring softly on Lena’s chest. The mom briefly glanced down at her child and smiled, “At least I still have you.” She whispered before kissing her forehead. Lena lay there for two more minutes before deciding to move. Just as she was about to pick the teen up, she heard a knock at her balcony doors which made her jump. She growled quietly before heading over.

 

Frustratedly, she pulled the doors open and glared at the woman on the other side, “What are you doing here? It’s half-one in the morning and I was about to take Lori to bed.”

 

“Let me do it.” Kara said with a smile, before strutting her way inside as if she owned the place, “And how could you still be able to lift her? She’s fifteen.”

 

“And very light.” Lena said pointedly as Kara lifted the teen with no effort. She followed Kara into Lori’s bedroom and watched as she moved the covers before placing Lori down. Kara then took a moment to admire the beauty and reflection of her younger self on Lori’s face, “I was that young once and beautiful.”

 

Lena scoffed, “What are you talking about? You haven’t changed or aged a bit.”

 

“I still age Lena.” Kara giggled, “Just slower than humans.” The Kryptonian gave Lena a look that the Luthor knew all to well. A lustful look. Lena’s heart sped up and she knew that Kara knew as she saw Kara smirk. Lena swallowed hard, and tried to change the subject, “Will Lori age slower? Will our children age slower?”

 

Kara walked over to Lena, following her out of Lori’s room, “Well, Lori is fifteen and she still looks about thirteen, but at this point it is hard to tell.”

 

The Luthor watched Kara carefully as she walked into the kitchen area, “Well, thank you for putting Lori to bed, but I have to be up early in the morning so if you could tell me what you came for and go that would be great.”

 

“Go?” Kara laughed as if it was the most insane idea Lena had ever had.

 

“Yeah, go.” Lena said pointedly, “We aren’t together anymore so there isn’t a reason for you to stay.”

 

Kara then spoke her thoughts outloud, “Apart from great sex.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Lena hissed, “Kara what you and I had-you decided that it’s gone.” The Luthor saw Kara pout and crossed her arms, “Leave.”

 

The Super sped her way over and kissed Lena heavily. Initially, Lena pushed Kara away but Kara kept on holding her. It didn’t take long for Lena to give in, stripping Kara of her clothes and pulling her onto the counter. Lena wanted to dominate Kara and that’s exactly what she did, however, some of Kara’s kisses bruised but she didn’t care. If this was goodbye sex, in some weird, twisted way, she wanted it to hurt. She wanted it to hurt the same way her heart did.

 

In the morning, Lena groaned. She was in pain everywhere, and as she opened her eyes, the sun blinded her. As she looked up, she saw a sight that both terrified and aroused her at the same time.

 

Kara’s hair was down, she was wearing black eyeliner while wearing a black blouse, tight black jeans and black shoes. She wanted to bite her lip so hard, but the part that terrified her was when she saw Kara holding a knife. It was so clean that the sun reflected from it. She held the handle on one end while her left index finger was on the point as she was twisting it.

 

As reality hit Lena, she tried moving her arm, but found it handcuffed above her. The Luthor’s heart was in her chest as she pulled at her wrist. Before she could speak, Kara did.

 

“Well, last night was fun.” Kara remarked with a laugh and an evil smile, “Let’s see what today has in store.”

 

“Lori…Where is she? LORI!” Lena screamed, and tried again to move her restrained arm, “Where is my daughter?!”

 

“Don’t you mean, _our_ daughter?” Kara hissed. Her whole attitude and persona had changed. Lena hated it. The Super then shrugged, “She was taken about an hour ago. Kicking and screaming, it’s fine though.”

 

Lena thought she was going to be sick, “Where is my daughter you bitch?!”

 

Kara walked over and knelt on the side of the bed, “Look, all you have to do is as you are told. You’ve been out for a while after I gave you some sedation earlier, but everything will be fine. Just do as I say and no one gets harmed.”

 

“What the hell happened to you Kara?” Lena gasped, out of breath.

 

“Well, last night I found a rock. It burned me and I’m guessing it was one that you used and it somehow ended up in the trash and not destroyed-oops! And here I am.” She said with pride, stepping back and holding out her arms, “The new me.”

 

Lena glared at her, “I will not ask again-“

 

“Oh but you will.” Kara laughed, “Where is your Lori? Where is Kara? I’m right here and now _I_ control you and we will get married and I will be a Luthor. You? You will be _made_ a Luthor and get back in touch with your roots.”

 

Lena fell silent, anger swept through her veins as she looked straight ahead of her. If she didn’t have anything to lose, this wouldn’t be such a problem, but she did have something to lose.

 

Her children.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: This chapter takes a dark turn so discretion is advised. This is not the best. I think I should re do it, what do you all think? Thanks everyone for reading :)**

 

2 weeks passed.

 

Lena still hadn’t heard from Lori. She knew that she was still attending school, which was good to hear. She would have left work, grabbed Lori from school and ran but she couldn’t do that. Not with Kara watching her every day and every hour. She missed her daughter so much, but couldn’t do anything about it. Lena was the most powerful woman in the city.

 

_Was._

It was a Tuesday night. The second Tuesday without doing homework with her teenage daughter. The Luthor’s heart ached so much because all she wanted was to hold Lori tightly and never let her go.

 

Kara sat in the corner of Lena’s apartment just on her computer doing assignments as if it was the most normal thing ever. The Kryptonian looked up from her computer and noticed Lena just hanging around near Lori’s room.

 

“She’s not there, you know?” Kara spoke in the silence, snapping Lena out of whatever trance she was in. Kara took a breath, “She isn’t coming back. Not to you. Learn to live without her.”

 

“It’s been two weeks.” Lena ground out through gritted teeth, “Where the hell is she?”

 

Kara shrugged, “She still attends school. Next week, she’s going on a field trip to a local museum. Her grades are getting better. You can try going to see her but if you go near her at all, you will cause her unimaginable pain.” Kara then paused. The laptop lid was closed and the laptop was placed beside her on the floor. The woman then took a breath, “She has a chip in her neck. Your DNA is in that chip. It is cleverly synthasised. If you go near her at all, you could kill her.”

 

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Lena asked. She was trying to fight back tears. She could not do this. Being without her daughter broke her in two and she wasn’t sure that she could carry on with the way things were.

 

Kara had a smug smile cross her face, “You need to embrace who you _really_ are. You can’t do that if you have your daughter in the way. Be glad I haven’t killed her.”

 

Lena wrung her hands nervously, “Stop this. Please. Just stop. I just want my daughter back. I have never done anything to deserve this. I just want to get her back.” Tears fell freely down her face, “All I want is the woman I love back, and my daughter.”

 

Kara walked over to her and hugged her, “I’m here Lena, I’m just different. I’m still the woman you fell in love with.” Her voice was soft and tentative, but every word and touch felt like poison to Lena. The Luthor held her though. The Kara she had was the only one that she could hang on to, and she did.

 

The Kryptonian pulled away and slowly got onto one knee, “Lena Luthor, everything will be really hard, but we can get through it together. I want to be with you always. Will you marry me?”

 

Lena’s stomach turned. “You’ve been infected by some weird parasite. You have to let me investigate it so I can help you and then we can have our lives together. You, me and our children.” She sounded desperate, and she saw Kara’s eyes cloud over.

 

“Here is how this is going to work.” The woman growled, “You marry me or that one kid you keep talking about will end up dead. Forget about her. She’s gone. She is nothing. The sooner you realize that, the better.”

 

Lena felt like she was suffocating. She was trapped. The woman before her wasn’t the woman she fell in love with. The woman she loved had gone. Losing everything hurt like hell, but Lena wasn’t backing down just yet and Kara knew she wasn’t.

 

Kara scoffed, “Okay, we do this the hard way.” She growled. The look she gave Lena terrified her.

 

“The hard  way?” Lena gasped, “What is that meant to mean?”

 

Kara had Lena pinned to the wall, not two seconds later and kept an arm to the terrified woman’s throat. Lena was struggling to breathe and almost started begging for her life.

The parasite inside of Kara growled. Her eyes looked up and down Lena’s body while Lena’s breathing was heavy and fast. Deep down, Lena knew what was going to happen. She refused to go down without a fight. The woman tried pushing Kara away and when she did get out of the woman’s (or the parasite’s) grip, she ran as fast as she could to the door.

 

Just as Lena got the door open, the parsite dragged Lena back into the living room and held her on the floor and made sure that there was no way that she could move or get out of the situation. The parasite stroked Lena’s cheek gently and smiled down at her, “You will be bound to me Lena. By marriage and biology.”

 

“Kara, Kara.” Lena gasped, trying to get Kara back, but with no progress, “Kara wake up and look at what you’re doing. Please! Please. Stop. I’m begging you.” Tears fell down Lena’s cheeks. She felt like she was on fire and she couldn’t do anything about it. The creature kept a firm grip on her and not a moment later, Lena’s cries were silenced.

 

Twenty minutes later, the creature that was inside Kara and posing as her got to her feet, but all the while it kept it’s eyes on Lena, “You can see your daughter on my terms.” It hissed quietly.

 

Sure enough, the creature stuck to it’s words.

 

Lena was taken to a location that was unknown to her as she was blindfolded the entire way there. Her hands were tied in front of her with a cable tie as she was lead to a clear window. The Luthor stood nervously as Kara kept a firm hand on her shoulder.

 

“Now, before you see Lori, you have to do one more thing.” Kara said to her. She turned to Lena and placed both of her hands in Lena’s.

 

A door opened behind them and in walked a priest, followed by Lilian Luthor herself. She was looking as though she had just wiped out the entire alien population. Incredibly proud.

 

“Mother.” Lena growled, gravel was thick in her voice as she spoke, “Where is my daughter?”

 

Lilian took a seat in front of both women and crossed her arms, “She is safe and being educated, however, after today everything changes. You see Lori on my terms. Twice a year-“

 

“You can’t do that!” Lena snapped, trying to get out of Kara’s solid grip. The terrified Luthor looked between the pair and saw her life shatter before her. Now she understood why Winn was terrified of Kara, and why he reacted the way he did when he first told them about what future they had. A thought struck her as she stood there.

 

While she was unconscious she had no idea what the parasite was doing to her. Then she was reminded that it said that it would bind them both by marriage and biology. Her hands began to shake as the priest opened his bible and cleared his throat.

 

“I’m not doing this.” Lena hissed. Fear was in her voice and Lilian reveled in it.

 

“You have no choice.” Kara said to her, pressing her forehead against Lena’s, “If you ever want to see Lori again, you do everything we say even if we tell you to reject her.”

 

Anger blazed in Lena’s eyes, “She knows I would never do that.”

 

“If we could get the wedding over and done with.” Lilian pushed.

 

Lena fell silent. She tried to find Kara somewhere inside those blue eyes. Her Kara, but she feared she was too late. She needed Winn, to talk to him, to ask how long this would last, because she was not going to miss out on Lori going to college and having her own kids one day.

 

Even if it killed her.

 

Eventually it came around to exchanging rings, and while Lena still had her hands bound, she promised her life, not to the parasite, but to _Kara._

 

“I Lena Luthor, take you, _Kara Danvers_ to be my wife, to share all that I am and all that I have for all time to come. And I promise to do all in my power to keep my love as deep and as strong as it is today.” Lena felt tears climb up her throat. If Kara was in there somewhere, she wanted her to _hear_ her. Lena held a ring in her hand and slid it down Kara’s finger.

 

After that moment, Lori walked in. She still looked healthy and well looked after, she just seemed a little overwhelmed by emotion. The young girl was frozen for what felt like forever, “Mom…I can’t get close to you…If I do it’ll hurt like hell letting you go.”

 

Lena stepped forward and as she did, Lori stepped back, “Mom please.” She begged, fighting off tears, “Don’t come near me.”

 

The mother felt her heart shatter in her chest, and nodded slowly, “We’ll be back together one day, we will have movie nights again. You, me and the twins.” Lena ended her sentence with a small laugh, and was worried when she saw Lori frowning, “What?”

 

“None of that will be the same. I can only see you twice a year. I’m going abroad to a different school. I’m not allowed to use my powers. I can’t do anything…” Lori then took a deep breath, “Please…Just don’t see me at all…That’ll make it easier…After all.” The girl shrugged, “I’m not really your daughter.” With that, the teen backed away and walked out of the door, leaving Lena heartbroken.

 

The Luthor’s heart broke into a million pieces. She couldn’t believe what was happening and yet it did. Lori didn’t want to know her anymore because it hurt too much. Maybe in the long run, it was better that Lori didn’t see her anymore because each time they would have said goodbye, it would have broken them both.

 

Lilian applauded, sarcastically, “Well, that’s that sorted. She sees how much of a useless mom you are and doesn’t want to see you again. I’ll let you see her when she graduates or when she has her first child.”

 

Lena sneered, “I don’t want to see her at all, if it means that you get a kick out of me leaving her each time. I’d rather she get’s on with her life and lives it. Is this all over? I’d like to go home.” She sneered.

 

“Very well.” Lilian said to her, “I’ll get your Kara back to you when you live up to the family name.”  
  
A slip of the tongue.

 

Lilian set this all up. The parasite was her doing. All of this was. She should have known that from the start.

 

“You bitch.” Lena sneered, making Lilian turn around.

 

“Excuse me?” Lilian snapped.

 

“You set this up. You wanted all of this to happen, all because you wanted me to embrace my inner Luthor?” Lena laughed dryly, “You’ve got me right where you want me, but one thing I don’t understand. Why have me marry an alien?”

 

“Kara is the one you love. Using her as a weapon is the only way to get you to do things you wouldn’t otherwise do.” Lilian smiled, “And now you’re mine. Enjoy life without Lori. It should give you a backbone of sorts.”

 

 

Lena glared at  her and watched as she walked away. Now she really needed Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of written a chapter that is set seven years in the future but I'm not to sure about it. I think I need to write some flashback bits too. What does everyone think?


	24. Chapter 24

_Two weeks ago…_

_Lori was sleeping peacefully, the time on the clock was 5:30am. Kara walked into the room and smiled down at her sleeping daughter. The Kryptonian had an hour until Lena would wake up. That is when the idea popped into her head. She would have to stop Lena from trying to get to Lori, should she wake up when Lori is being dragged away._

_Kara smoothed down her blouse and walked into Lena’s bedroom. She too was asleep. As Kara approached, she saw the bruises on Lena’s neck and smiled seemingly proud of marking the woman in front of her. A content sigh left her as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a slightly longer chain than normal cuffs._

_Gently, she picked up Lena’s right wrist, all the while keeping her eyes on Lena to ensure that she wouldn’t wake her. Lena moved slightly in her sleep and with the change in her heartbeat, Kara knew she was going to wake up soon._

_“REM.” Kara said quietly to herself as she placed Lena’s wrist back down. Gently, she stood back up and moved away from Lena. Then she made her way to the bedside draw on the otherside of the bed. There, she pulled out a syringe, popping the top off. Kara eyed the other woman carefully as she knelt beside her. Lena’s hair was moved out of the way of her neck and just as she woke up, Kara shoved the needle into her neck, making Lena gasp with pain._

_Kara had the most determined face. She kept Lena pinned down while the woman fought beneath her grip. “Ssh.” Kara quietly hushed as she stroked her neck, lulling Lena back to sleep. A huge smile swept across her face, “Everything will be okay soon. It will be.”_

_In that moment, she heard a floorboard creek. Her smile instantly left her face and she glared. She was not happy about being caught. Kara ran a hand through her long blonde curls, and faced Lori with a bitter look on her face._

_“You have an hour. Go back to bed.” She waited. Lori still didn’t move. Kara guessed that her mouth was hanging open in that moment. With a shrug, she turned and faced Lori, “Your mom wasn’t very well. I gave her medication and now she will be okay.”_

_Lori decided to speak up, “You just sedated her…” Her brows furrowed, “Why mom?”_

_“Why are you an annoying brat?” Kara retorted before there was a knock at the door. A smug smile crossed her face and she gave Lori a really bitter look, “That’s for me. Get dressed. You’re staying with your gran and before you say no. You don’t get a choice.”_

_“What the hell has happened to you?” Lori gasped, “You and mom screwed last night-“_

_“We had sex Lori, it’s not a dirty word. You should try it sometimes, maybe then you won’t be so…insufferable.”_

_Lori took her glasses off and activated her heat vision and in turn, Kara activated hers too, “I wouldn’t dare!” She snapped, “Get dressed, do as you are told and nothing more will be said.”_

_Lori backed down with her powers but refused to do as Kara said, “I’m not leaving mom!”_

_Just then, Lilian walked in. A syringe that contained Kryptonite was clutched at her right side, “Good morning Lori.” The woman said with a smug grin, “You owe me a favor and if taking you will make Lena embrace her inner Luthor, that will have to do.”_

_Lori looked between both Kara and Lilian, “You two don’t team up. You and Lilian never team up.” The teen was very sceptical. She then turned her attention to Lilian, “What the hell did you do to my mom?”_

_Lilian shrugged, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” There was a pause, “So, which way are we going to do this? Are you going to come willingly?”_

_“Your know the answer to that.” Lori said with sarcasm, “I’m not leaving Lena.”_

_Kara and Lilian exchanged looks. It sent a shiver down Lori’s spine._

_The older Luthor took a deep breath, “Well, if you are so adament on staying, I guess we will have to take you with force and punish you like your so-called mother never could.”_

_Before Lori could think another thing, Kara had Lori restrained, only Lori was resisting and fighting back. Lori punched Kara across the room and managed to get to her feet and out of the door. The parasite inside of Kara made her faster than what she would normally be._

_Lori was dragged back into the room, and forced to her knees, with Kara kneeling on the backs of her legs, causing her to cry out in pain. On top of that were her arms in an awkward position behind her back which also hurt like hell. Nevertheless she persisted and carried on trying to fight the woman off, only making it hurt more._

_With her free hand, Kara pulled Lori’s blonde hair out from the side of her neck and smiled menacingly, “You should have done as you were told.” There was a pause and Lori whimpered as tears streamed freely down her face, “I’m not going to lie.” The woman carried on, “This will hurt.”_

_“I think we need to keep you as quiet as possible.” Lilian said to Lori, standing over her almost like a God. Her glowing syringe was in her right hand, full of Kryptonite._

_“Please.” Lori begged in between whimpers. She tried to keep her movements small because it hurt her to move, “Please, don’t do this. I’ll do what you want, please just don’t do this.”_

_Lilian raised her brows, “You will do what we want, that’s one thing you are right about. From today you and your mother aren’t allowed to see each other at all. You see each other on my terms and my terms only. Maybe twice a year.” Lilian then kneeled down to Lori, “In the next couple of weeks, you will be moving away where Lena can’t find you. You’ll grow up, go to college and graduate without her there. You will become a scientist. Not a worthless baker or a writer. You have more potential than that. Lori, if you were purely alien you would be dead by now, but you are family and my granddaughter.” Lilian put her index finger beneath Lori’s chin and smiled at her, “You will join CADMUS. You’ll be a scientist and worth something and eventually you will learn that you never needed Lena. You only needed me.”_

_Lori glared at her, struggling to keep herself together. She kept her ground anyway, “I will **never** join CADMUS!” She then spat at Lilian, making Lilian slap her across the face so hard that it echoed across the apartment._

_Kara tightened her grip on Lori as Lilian walked across the apartment. She found a towel and wiped her face before findng some tape in the kitchen drawer. “Now, I don’t care what you want.” Lilian hissed with fire in her eyes. Now she was pissed. She didn’t care what she was about to do. She didn’t care that Lori was about to feel unimaginable pain. Lori would listen, she would be Lilian’s._

_Once again, she knelt in front of Lori and put the tape across her mouth, “A suitable punishment for scum like you!” She growled, tossing the roll of tape to the side. She picked up the glowing syringe, and as she did Lori fought against Kara’s grip and nothing became of it._

_Kara tilted Lori’s neck to the side and smiled down at her just as the needle of the syringe was stabbed into her neck. Lilian decided to torture Lori as a suitable punishment by putting the tiniest of amounts in at a time in between slightly bigger doses that made her scream._

_Lori’s veins in her neck glowed a brilliant green, and it rose up her cheeks and into the veins of her eyes. The whole time, she was struggling and screaming. Eventually the screaming stopped as exhaustion kicked in, but still, Lilian refilled the syringe twice over until there were no more tears left to cry._

_As Lilian was half-way down the third syringe, Lori would only groan in pain while her muscles would spasm from jolts of pain. Kara had to let go of her while Lilian was halfway through the third syringe. She lowered Lori to the floor and tied her hands behind her back, and her feet too were attatched to the same wire._

_She literally could not move._

_The teen was aware of what was going on but couldn’t move. She felt paralysed._

_Lilian stroked her hair gently while still injecting the liquid slowly, “You have to learn…Lena isn’t your mother. She is your aunt and she is not going to be there for you in the future. I am. Me and your real mom, Kara. We are all you need.” Lilian’s voice was surprisngly soft with no mirth, just kindness._

_Not that Lori cared. She was too exhausted to care about anything. She felt everything inside burning. Her neck burned, her cheeks and her eyes too. Both eyes now glowed green, along with her right arm, her chest and her right thigh. How she wasn’t dead was beyond her._

_In the next room, Kara finished handcuffing Lena to the bed. She felt her hand stinging and as she looked down, she noticed it glowing green. She shook it, knowing it was only from being near Lori, that this was happening to her._

_She sat beside Lena on the bed and stroked her cheek, “We will all be a family again one day.”_

_……………………………._

_Lori woke up 48 hours later and found herself in a double bed in a very big, lavish bedroom. She sat up slowly, feeling still incredibly weak. As she sat up, she grabbed her glasses from the dresser and put them on. Everything ached, and she felt sick._

_Sun emitters were placed around her to help her heal, and there were cameras in every corner of the room that Lori hadn’t yet noticed. The teen swung her legs over the side of the bed and felt something jiggling on her ankle. She frowned at the item before noticing the small plate of green on the inside. When she touched it, the whole thing lit up green making her jerk her hand away. Lori sighed heavily, “Great, a Kryptonite tag.”_

_“You’re awake I see.” A voice echoed around the large room. Lilian entered, wearing a black coat and everything else she wore was also black, “How are you feeling?”_

_Lori ran a hand through her hair, “Like you care.” She huffed._

_“Well, of course I care, you’re my granddaughter.” Lilian said, as she sat beside Lori, “And I know the next few months will be hard, being without Lena but it is for both hers and your own good. In a few years after college, you’ll see why I did this.”_

_Lori frowned, “You want me to join CADMUS.” She sounded exasperated, “Unlike you, I don’t hate beings of a different kind to myself because I am one of them.”_

_“An alien.” Lilian said with a cold tone, “Yes, you are an alien. Your my granddaughter. You belong to Lex and yes your actual mother is that blonde goody-two shoes but you need to embrace who you really are.”_

_“A Super.” Lori spat out._

_Lilian took a breath, “You are more Luthor than you realise.”_

_“How? How am I more Luthor?” Lori snapped._

_“You set up a trap for Kara. You wanted her dead and gone. You came to me and wanted me to help you.”_

_“Then I realised that I couldn’t live without her.” Lori retorted, “And you turned my trap against me.”_

_“Yes…I regret that…Because I know Lori.” Lilian took Lori’s hand, making Lori lock eyes with her. Lilian then carried on, “I know that you are smarter than you believe and we can find a place for you within CADMUS. You’ll graduate with a science degree and you will restart LuthorCorp.”_

_“I can’t restart LuthorCorp. Luthorcorp is L-Corp and I’m not going to do that to Lena.” She snapped._

_“Lena?” Lilian asked, before smiling slightly, “We are on the right path. Get dressed. We have much to do today.”_

_Lori sighed heavily as Lilian left. She looked on the end of the bed and saw a hoodie embroided with the LuthorCorp logo on it. There was a neatly folded black T-Shirt  and some black jeans too. This was her life now and she could not escape it._

_Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she began thinking about Lena but she quickly started thinking about something else. For now, she found it better not to think about Lena. It made her life without her slightly easier and until she saw Lena again, that’s exactly how she was going to live no matter how much it broke her heart._


	25. Chapter 25

**Six Months Later…**

Lori was standing in a warehouse, watching all of Lilian’s goons working and planning their whole Exodus mission, or Exodus 2.0 as she liked to call it. She stood by a control panel and looked around the vast space. Trucks could be heard reversing and there were people talking away and comunicating with each other. Lori pulled the zip up on her jacket and decided that she was going to change the whole course of the mission.

 

Did she care about the punishment?

 

It didn’t even cross her mind.

 

She cleared her throat and typed co-ordinates into the system. Lori didn’t realize it, but she was clever. Over the past few months she had been studying maths and science like her life depended on it. It was ingrained into her.

 

Inside the spaceship it sounded like something had exploded. Lilian was down on the main floor, giving orders when the sound echoed through the building. Her eyes cast themselves on Lori, and an incredible anger swelled inside her chest.

 

“That girl.” Lilian growled. She then radio’d up to the team on the platform where Lori was and alerted them that Lori was messing with their plans.

 

A moment later, Lori felt a gun pressed to her back. She stepped away from the panel, holding her hands up, but when the man thought he had her, she grabbed him from behind her and smashed his face into the panel. She had no powers, but she could use her strength. If there was one thing that Lena had taught her over the years, even if she didn’t realize it-she taught Lori that protecting herself is top priority.

 

“Clean up on aisle three.” Lori muttered, before pressing the com on her ear, “I’m not doing this. Let me go home Lilian.”

 

“So much fire.” A voice said behind her. When Lori turned around, she recognized the face. Her brows scrunched together, “Wait you’re-“

 

A gun hit Lori over the head from the back and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Lilian looked down on her granddaughter, “I don’t care how long it takes, she will learn.” She then turned to the man that Lori was looking at moments before, “Jeremiah. Take her down below where she can’t be of any trouble. With your daughter.”

 

Jeremiah picked the teen up and slung her over his shoulder, and glared at Lilian, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? The girl has never met me and it seemed like she recognized me and taking her down-“ He paused, “She is supposed to be dead. Kara is under that illusion and has been for years, If Lori breaks out, she will tell everyone everything.”

 

“That’s why we find ways to keep her quiet.” Lilian said sternly, “And before you ask, I will let your other _daughter, Supergirl_ go when I choose. Right now it’s too early. Lena is still holding out hope for her niece to return. We can’t have that.”

 

“How long will you give it?” Jeremiah asked her.

 

Lilian stared down at the control panel in front of her, “When Lena embraces her dark side, that’s when. I’ll give it seven years. Seven years, Lori can graduate, and restart Luthorcorp. That child will carry on the Luthor name the way it’s meant to be.”

 

Jeremiah fell silent. Lilian’s plan sounded dire and ridiculous but he knew that he would make Lori follow the path that she had in place. Lori wasn’t free. If she carried on Luthorcorp, she never would be free again.

………………………………..

 

Lena was typing away on her computer in her office at Catco getting on with normal everyday business. She checked her phone once every few hours to see if Lori had at least messaged back but she got nothing. She rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a sigh.

 

The coffee that sat on her table was luke-warm. She was only half-way through her morning and it was becoming tiring. Each and every night before she went to bed, she passed her daughter’s bedroom and like before, she wasn’t there.

 

_Last night._

_Lena was typing out her monthly reports. The silence was all too consuming and she couldn’t deal with it any more. She grabbed the radio remote from the coffee table and switched it on to a CD that she listened to every now and then._

_Ultimate 80’s._

_The first track to play was ‘The Bangles-Manic Monday’. As the song started, the room filled with sound, and it was no longer intoxicatingly silent. Lena reached forward for her water on the table, trying so hard to stay away from alcohol and caffiene. She forgot she was pregnant some days with everything that was going on with Lori._

_Or what wasn’t going on with Lori._

_Lena looked around the apartment, and as she glanced at the kitchen it looked dark. Lori would spend some nights just baking while Lena would do her work, and they’d make chatter about each other’s days.  She missed when Lori would trudge through the door on an evening after an exhausting day at school._

_She missed Lori._

_A pain filled Lena’s chest as she thought about everything she missed about her daughter. She couldn’t do her work now. She just couldn’t. She glanced at the clock across the room._

_’22:30’_

_Lena closed the lid of her laptop and put it beside her on the sofa. A lump formed in her throat when she thought about how much she missed her daughter. Lena was going to get her revenge someday. Someday she would get her daughter back._

_Just as Lena was getting wound up in her thoughts, Kara strolled in from the balcony and walked over to Lena, placing a kiss on her temple. Lena felt angry. Fire erupted in her stomach that she had never felt before and she embraced it._

_She picked up her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. As she sat forward, she got to her feet. The Luthor looked behind the sofa where the parasite posing as Kara stood. The creature must have sensed Lena’s anger because it actually smirked at her, “The more you think about her.” The creature spoke in Kara’s voice, “The more you will wind yourself up. You will be asking yourself the what if’s and wondering if you could have done things differently and while you could, you need to remember that embracing who you are is what is at stake here.”_

_The creature moved to the front of the couch and took Lena’s hands, “Embrace that anger and live it because that is who you really are. You aren’t a good guy Lena, not really. That is just a pretense to protect yourself from reality. Who you are Lena is that fire in your stomach.”_

_Lena glared at the woman and growled, “All I want is my daughter back!”_

_Kara’s eyes lit up, and she shook her head, “You don’t have a daughter. Lori is my daughter and her father is your brother. Remember when Kara first told you the truth? You remember that anger don’t you?”_

_She nodded, “I was angry. I had a right to know.”_

_“Yes you did and she kept it from you.” The creature smiled, “And you wanted her dead didn’t you?”_

_Lena stepped back as the creature cast it’s eyes down on her chest. “I never wanted Kara dead. She was my friend?”_

_“Was?”_

_“Is…She is my friend.” Lena corrected herself. Her eyes roamed the other body in front of her and she could not help it. She needed release and she needed it now. The anger swelled so much that Lena launched herself at the other woman, pinning her to the far wall. She kissed her like her life depended on it. It wasn’t long until Lena found herself without her bra. She shoved herself against the other woman and she begged for more and more._

_The creature gave Lena everything that she wanted. They were at it for hours until Lena tired herself out. The anger was still there, it felt like it had always been there._

_As she got up and walked to her bedroom naked, she stopped at Lori’s bedroom door. She froze and found herself reminded that she wasn’t worth it. She was a Luthor and didn’t deserve the luxury of children. The twins that she had growing inside of her, Kara’s twins…They deserved better._

**Present day…**

Lena looked up as Kara walked in and glared at her, but found a small smile gracing her lips, “Last night was fun…I want that again tonight.”

 

Kara’s eyebrows raised, “Again? Wasn’t last night punishing enough?”

 

“You’re right. I need to forget about being a mother. I don’t deserve it anyway.” Lena then shrugged, “I have two businesses to run. I don’t have time for kids.” She then shrugged, “Tonight, you don’t get to say no.”

 

Kara smiled as she sat down in a couch, “Round two. I look forward to it. You really are embracing your true nature. Hopefully Lori will too and she will stop being stupid too. Immature child. She tried to mess up a really important mission, Exodus number two.”

 

Lena’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing Lori’s name. Kara must have heard it, because her attitude changed.

 

“You still care about her.” She growled, “I heard your heart skip when I said her name. Lena forget about her! She doesn’t need you!”

 

Lena looked down at her desk, “I’m sorry…After raising her for fifteen years, it’s hard to block her out.”

 

“Just pretend she doesn’t exist.” Kara shrugged, “It’s better that way.”

……………………………………..

 

**CADMUS BASE… AN HOUR LATER**

Lori groaned as she turned over. Her hand shot to her head instantly. “Ow.” She moaned.

 

A woman shot over to the side of her and helped her up, “There you go kiddo. Are you alright?”

 

Lori squinted at the light, “I think so…I know your voice..” Her eyes adjusted slowly and as the woman knelt beside her, her eyes widened.

 

“It’s been a while.” The woman laughed sheepishly, “Hey Lori. Look at you…All grown up.”

 

“Aunt Alex?” Lori gasped.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Alex laughed, “Hello Lori.”


	26. Chapter 26

Lori spent a while pacing around the small enclosed cell. She was trying to think up ways to escape and after two hours nothing had sprung to mind. She looked at the paneling on the walls, and every inch of the room. Without her powers she was utterly useless.

 

She stopped when she heard Alex let out a huge sigh. The young Super spun around on her heel, and looked down at Alex on the floor. Her hands then landed on her hips, “You’ve been here for so long, why haven’t the DEO tried to find you?” She then paused, “I have an even better question. Why haven’t the DEO been involved in anything over the past few years? Exodus two is being planned and no one is doing anything about it.”

 

Alex shrugged, “Shortly before I ‘Died’, money was drying up. We had nothing. The DEO is limited now. Everyone thought that as well as Kara, you’d be our salvation.” She then laughed dryly, “As soon as you decided later on that you just wanted to become human, we had a huge problem. If the DEO hasn’t been around since I apparently died, it is probably gone.”

 

Lori swallowed the lump in her throat, “All of this is bigger than me. I can’t do this, I can’t fight _this.”_

Alex then scoffed as if it was the most horrible thing she had ever heard anyone say. She knew that Lori didn’t want to be a hero and she was okay with that, but when they were in a situation like this, one where there was no Supergirl or DEO for back-up, she knew that Lori had no choice but to become the hero of this story. She had faith in Lori but Lori deep down, didn’t have that very same faith. Alex didn’t know anything about her at all, at least not now after so many years of being locked up.

 

Lori frowned when Alex scoffed. As far as she was concerned, she had an ankle bracelet made of Kryptonite attatched to her and she couldn’t do anything. She crossed her arms with attitude, “Why are you being like that? What can I possibly do?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Seriously.” Alex then leaned forward, “You have Supergirl’s DNA, half of your DNA is her. You can end this!” Alex then hissed, “You have been protected all of your life and I think you have been a little too protected.”

 

It was Lori’s turn to scoff.

 

Alex raised her brows, “Lena Luthor, your mom. The billionaire who could give her kid everything that she wanted and _even_ though she may not have done, you have always had everything that you ever wanted because Lena was there.”

 

“I was bullied you know!” Lori snapped, “I haven’t always had the most brilliant life. And you think that I took it easily when I learned who my mother really was?! Alex, ever since I knew who my real mom was my life has been hell!” The teen now found herself fighting back tears, “Even before then! When Supergirl came into my life, she never helped! I watched my dad getting shot! And then I watched him die in what was supposed to be a freak accident! Sure, Kara was there, but she was always too God damned slow!”

 

Alex was taken aback, “Kara would never purposely slow down.”

 

“I think she did.” Lori nodded furiously, “But that doesn’t matter now. None of it matters. Kara has been taken over by some weird parasite that Lilian created and my so-called mother hasn’t or seems to have not tried to save me.”

 

Alex’s gaze softened, “Lori, if you don’t do anything, we could both end up dead. Kara isn’t here to help us. It’s all on you.”

 

“I never wanted to be a hero.” Lori sighed, fighting back tears, “I just wanted to be normal.”

 

“I know honey. I know.” Alex said softly, “Kara was always the opposite, but I can see why you want to ne normal. Right now though, your mom’s are in danger and no one else can help them but you.”

 

………..

 

**Lena’s apartment**

After another round of really hot sex with Kara, Lena lay on the bed, breathless. Her chest was going up and down as she sucked in air. As she opened her eyes, Kara was crawling on top of her again. She had a wicked smile on her face as she looked down at the Luthor. Gently kisses were placed on Lena’s neck, and she paused for a second.

 

Lena was worried as Kara’s brows rose, “What is it?”

 

“I can hear two little heartbeats.” She smiled. She then met Lena’s eyes and stopped again as her hearing picked something up, “They said you were having twins, right?”

 

Lena nodded slowly, “Why?”

 

“Then, why can I hear 3 heart’s beating?”

 

The Luthor went pale, “Triplets?”

 

Kara nodded slowly, “There are three babies inside your stomach. Now you really don’t need Lori.”

 

That one name stopped Lena in her tracks. She sat up quickly, “What the hell am I doing? I’m not being a good mom.”

 

Kara-or the parasite huffed, “You’re not her mother.”

 

“I keep having sex with you like there is no tomorrow, when she is miles away from here. You-“ She then frowned, “You keep doing something to me. You keep making me forget about her. Instead we spend hours…doing this.” She was disgusted with herself, “I need to get my daughter back.” She then climbed out of bed. The parasite clamped it’s hands on Lena’s shoulders to keep her held in place, “Well, if you try to find her, she faces the consequences. Not you.” Kara’s voice was husky, and Lena felt her breath on her ear.

 

Lena fought back tears, “She is my daughter.”

 

“So you keep saying.” The parasite retorted, “But you can’t help her.”

 

There was a moment of silence, before the bedroom door burst open. Alex held a grenade gun in hand, while Lori stood beside her with her heat vision activated.

 

Lena almost had a heart attack when she saw Lori with Alex. She was even more astounded that Alex was alive.

 

“Sorry to crash the party.” Alex said sarcastically as she pointed the gun at the creature that was sat behind Lena, “I think it’s time you left my sister alone, don’t you?”

 

The creature then laughed, “And she rises from the dead.” It retorted, “I’m not Kara. I’m not your _prescious_ sister. I’m more than that. You think if you shoot me, you’ve won.”

 

Lena sat, frozen. She had no idea what was going on, but she had a hunch where it was going.

 

Alex adjusted her grip on her gun, “Of course I have. I shoot you, you leave my sister’s body.”

 

“That isn’t Kara’s body.” Lena spoke up. Her eyes locked with Alex’s, “Kara is locked up somewhere. She’s trapped.”

 

“How do you know?” Alex asked Lena, glaring at her.

 

“Put two and two together. Kara is in a coma somewhere while this thing has taken her form. You both got out of CADMUS, but you didn’t get Kara.”

 

Lori almost sprung into action, “I can go back, I can get her. I can save her.”

 

Alex turned to her, “You only just got out when you left. Now the place will be swarming and you might not be able to get back.”

 

“You have to believe me.” Lori said with confidence.

 

“Okay.” Alex sighed, “Be careful.”

 

Just as Lori was about to leave, her heat vision reactivated on it’s own accord and she couldn’t turn it off, “Aunt Alex, mom. I can’t stop it. My vision, it won’t turn off.” She sounded terrified and even Alex was at this point. She had no idea what to do.

 

“What do you mean you can’t turn it off?” Alex gasped.

 

Lena breathed heavily as the creature behind her climbed off of the bed, now fully dressed. It walked over to Lori with a wicked smile on it’s face, “You will solar flare and you will do it on my accord.”

 

Alex raised her gun, “Let her go.” She sneered.

 

The creature laughed, turning to Alex, “Nothing and no one can stop me. Not even you.”

 

Alex tried shooting her gun, but nothing happened. Lena looked up at her, and found herself unable to move.

 

The creature looked down on Lori, smiling, “It hurts doesn’t it? That much power flowing through your veins…Did you really think you could stop me?”

 

“Make it stop.” Lori gasped, “It burns….Please, make it stop.” Her eyes looked like they were on fire and tears streamed down her face as she was unable to control her powers.

 

“You will solar flare when I say. You will listen to your _mother_.”

 

Lori managed to look at her before growling, “You are not my mother! My mother is sitting there on that bed and the other is in a coma elsewhere you sick bitch!”

 

Lena was astounded by this new found strength inside her daughter, and she felt pride swelling in her chest.

 

The parasite looked back at Lena and gave a wicked smile. It then walked over to Lori and whispered in her ear, “Kill her.”

 

Lori felt her heart break in her chest, “No. No. I would never do that! She is my mom.”

 

“I don’t think you have a choice!” The creature growled in Kryptonian before clicking it’s fingers. Lori looked straight at Lena, “Mom, you need to move.”

 

“I can’t.” Lena said cooly. She realized that she might actually die by the hands of her daughter. It was strange, but comforting at the same time. She glanced at Alex and saw her eyes widen.

 

Lori was terrified, but she couldn’t control herself at all. She had no control whatsoever.

 

The creature standing behind Lori smiled, “All you have to do is let go now.”

 

“I won’t kill her! I won’t kill my mom!” Lori snapped.

 

Alex fought back tears, “Lori fight it. Try and fight it.” Something then struck her. She had to make Lori lose her hope. She figured that the creature was playing on one specific dark fear and if she could break Lori’s heart, she could save Lena, “Your mom is dead! Kara, she’s-she’s dead.”

 

The world seemed to stop in that one moment. The truth is, Alex wasn’t lying, or at least, she didn’t think she was.

 

“I watched as they dragged her in. They tortured her, beat her and broke her bones…She was tortured in every way imaginable.” Alex gasped. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought back tears, “I know because I did it! I killed Kara with my bare hands because I had no other choice.”

 

Lori’s vision seemed to return to normal as reality hit her. She let out a gut wrenching scream. Lena found herself suddenly able to move again. As she did, she grabbed her nightgown and put it over her body. She then rushed over to Lori and held her tightly.

Alex then turned to the creature and activated her gun, “Make your peace.” She sneered, before firing the gun. The creature vanished in an instant as Alex shot it. Alex didn’t know that Kara was still alive someplace. She just thought that she had actually killed her.

 

Lena glared at Alex, “I think you need to leave, Danvers.”

 

Alex nodded slowly, “I am so sorry.”

 

With that, Alex left, leaving Lena cradling Lori in her arms.

 

**AN: I have a few flashback chapters coming up, and then I think I will start having the story wrapped up. Everyone will get their happily ever after’s which will be great! Thank you all for sticking by.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hello all, it’s been a long time, but I’m back and as said before, I will be ending this story soon, I just don’t know when. I’m at uni now that is why updates have been scarce. I hope you enjoy this one. I hope everyone has a great Halloween this week. That being said, what is your favourite part about autumn? Or Halloween itself?**

 

The sound of monitors bleeping filled the room, swiftly following was the sound of machines. They sounded like they were supporting someone’s breathing. The dripping of water could be heard in the distance.

Her senses were slowly coming back to her. Slowly her eyes opened, the light was blinding and the sound that surrounded her was deafening. As she came back to the world, she realized that she was perhaps already in hell.

A tube was stuck down her throat to help her breathing while only one sunlamp was lit beside her. Kara began to panic as she found that she couldn’t move her wrists to try and break free.

“Look who is awake.” A woman’s voice filled the room. Kara turned her head toward where the sound was coming from. Tears filled her eyes as she began to feel pain. She had no idea how long she had been here or how long she had been out of it. She tried so hard to remember but nothing came to mind.

A drip of water fell onto Kara’s cheek. At first, she thought it was water from the roof above her, but she soon figured that it was her own tears. As Lilian walked closer, she began to fight harder, trying to break free from her bonds but nothing worked.

Lilian carried on walking closer, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She took a breath, “You’re confused and scared, you can’t figure out why you’re here or what happened. Well then, let me tell you.” Lilian sat beside her and crossed her arms.

 

_ The Day Kara got brought to CADMUS _

_Kara was walking down town in National City, the day was warm and delightful and so instead of flying, Kara decided to walk into work. She was half-way there when she was struck from behind with a heavy object._

_The coffees that she was holding fell onto the pavement and drifted through the cracks along with Kara’s blood. The next thing Kara remembered as she was Semi-Conscious was seeing the face of her captor._

_Alex?_

_Kara thought that with the blow to the head that she must be hallucinating. The next thing she heard was a faint, “Sorry.” Before she was struck again, this time falling unconscious._

_Alex stood there, not believing what she had done. Her sister was hurt bad, and now her being unconscious would bring life to an evil version of Kara that would go on to destroy her family._

_What was she doing?_

_Alex pressed the inter-com on her ear, “She’s down.” Was all she said as she looked down at Kara’s lifeless body._

_“Good.” Lilian spoke in Alex’s ear, “Bring her in.”_

Present

Kara felt sick to the stomach, she knew that Alex was dead. She watched her die. Why would Alex do such things? The Kryptonian shook her head in denial.

“I know you don’t believe me.” Lilian shrugged, “But I gave your sister her life back in return for yours, temporarily. Now, what will I do with you?” The Luthor then stood up and removed the tube from Kara’s throat that was helping her stay alive before, but she no longer needed it.

Kara coughed heavily as she felt it being pulled out of her, but then struggled to speak after. Kara licked her lips with whatever saliva she had. She was then even more surprised when Lilian gave her a cup of water with a straw.

Kara drank it though, needing it.

“What happened to Lori, Lena?” Kara asked, her voice remaining raspy.

“Lori was a prisoner, but she came free. The creature I created to destroy your family is now dead and Lori is on her way back here to rescue you. Whilst I admire her courage, she still forgets that she is a half-human which means that she isn’t invulnerable to bullets.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “No, Lilian please. Don’t. She’s my daughter.”

“She’s my family, not yours.” Lilian said fiercely, “You only came back when you thought you could get something out of it. Once she started to get powers, that’s when you bothered. My daughter and granddaughter were happier without you in their lives.”

 

“Then why did you kill Robert?” Kara asked bluntly, “If Robert were still here, I wouldn’t have come back, so why kill him?” Kara then laughed darkly, “I have a better question, “Why did you try and take everything that Lori cared about away from her? You tried to kill Lena too.”  
  
“That water that Lena drank wasn’t for her, it was for Lori.” Lilian quipped back.

“Okay, so what about shooting Lena?” Kara asked, “None of your plans make sense! You just want Lori to embrace her darker side. Well, I hate to break this to you, but she was raised by a woman who cared very, very deeply. A woman who has a big heart. She was loved, she is loved, and nothing will make her turn to a dark side!”

Lilian stood up as a siren sounded, “Would you look at that, your hero is on her way. It would be a shame if she was shot dead upon entry, wouldn’t it?”

“Lilian, leave her alone, please. Please don’t do this.” Kara begged frantically.

Lilian picked up a gun and cocked it before looking back at Kara, “Do what?”

Kara swallowed hard and stared at the gun in her hand, “No.”

With that, Lilian left the room, leaving Kara screaming and struggling, “LILIAN!”

………

 

Outside the warehouse

Lori was just walking out of a field, long blades of grass skewed her vision, but as she looked around, she could already see Lilian there waiting for her.

Lilian looked around, she knew Lori was right there. She smirked as she looked right at her, “Come to grandma.” She said smugly, before turning to one of her guards, “You don’t do anything unless I tell you to. Let her come on her own.”

Lori walked out of the grass and began towards them with her arms held up in surrender, “I don’t want anyone to get hurt. I just want my mom, I want this all to end. Please.” Lori carried on walking just as Lilian began to walk towards her.

Eventually, they met each other in the middle and Lilian looked down on Lori, “You made a mistake coming back, you know that? I could kill you right now and order my people to end Supergirl.”

“Your creature is dead, your plan failed, face it.” Lori retorted, “I want my family back.”

“You need to surrender.” Lilian sneered, “Go back home.”

“Not without Kara.” Lori insisted.

“Fine.” Lilian said to her before turning around and taking a few steps forward.

Lori stood there in silence, not knowing what to say or do. She just wanted everything to get better. She wanted her family back together. She watched as Lilian pivoted towards her and straightened her spine.

“What would you be willing to do to get your family back together?”

Lori frowned as she thought about the question, “I’d be willing to do anything.”

“Good.” Lilian said smugly before raising her gun to her.

Lori’s breath caught in her throat as she watched the gun being raised. However, she was too slow to do anything to stop it. Three bullets were fired towards her and in that moment, time seemed to stop.

The bullets hit Lori in the chest. At first, she was numb, nothing seemed to hurt but the next, she heard a scream coming from somewhere. From behind Lilian, there was Kara running out of the building, and as Lori lost her balance, Kara caught her, “Lori, Lori stay with me.” Kara begged her, tears streamed freely down her face, “You’ve got to stay with me okay?”

As bullets were flying towards them, Kara shot into the sky with her daughter in her arms. Kara headed to the one place she knew, Lena’s home. Lori’s breathing became laboured and her heart was not beating properly, and Kara prayed that she would survive.

She hoped she would survive.


	28. Chapter 28

Kara soared through the sky, going as fast as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she held her daughter in her arms. The Super listened to her daughter’s heartbeat. As she looked at her face, she could see it paling by the second, however, she could see that she was hanging on and fighting with the way she was spasming and hiccupping in her arms.

“Hold on.” Kara said quietly to her as the L-Corp building came into sight. Ten seconds later, Kara walked in, cradling Lori in her arms. Both Alex and Lena looked horrified by what they were seeing.

Kara looked helpless with the way Lori’s head lolled in her arms, “Help her.” Was all Kara said.

Both Lena and Alex stared at her blankly. Lena was the first to snap out of her daze and she took Lori from her arms, “Bullet wounds should be an easy fix.” Lena couldn’t believe how simple that just sounded, she was clearly in denial.

Alex and Kara stared at each other. Alex could tell that Kara knew the truth and that she was shocked to see her alive and breathing.

Meanwhile, Lena ripped open Lori’s shirt and saw three bullets dotted in three different places. One just above her heart, one in the centre of her chest and one in her right shoulder. As Lena examined what she was seeing, she was in a panic, but she knew what to do.

“Alex, I need sun lamps, Kara go to the lab and grab whatever medical equipment you can find, now.” Lena ordered whilst holding Lori’s wrist, checking her pulse, “I shouldn’t have let you go.” The Luthor sighed heavily as she looked down at Lori.

Kara sped back in, holding a whole bag of medical equipment and put it on a small table before carrying it over. Whilst she was carrying it over, Lena put on some medical gloves.

“Are you sure this will work?” Kara asked Lena, “This isn’t the most sterile of places.”

“It gets cleaned every day.” Lena said to her as she picked up a scalpel, “I need to get these bullets out of her pretty soon or she will die.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Alex snapped as she came in, “Stop there. You are being a mother, very concerned and not thinking straight. You need her to be on a monitor, so you can hear her heart while you do this.” She then stepped in front of Lena, “I also think you should let me do this. I don’t really know this girl, but you raised her. Please, step away and let me do this.”

Lena stared at Alex, contemplating her next move. She knew the woman was right, but she also knew what she was doing. Listening to her common sense though, she put the scalpel down. As she looked back at Alex, all hope seemed lost, but Alex wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Kara is setting up the sunlamps, they should aid the surgery and help her recover. I don’t want you doing this because you could make a mistake. Trust me. I can help her.”

“You’d better.” Lena replied, her voice breaking as tears formed in her eyes, “I have three other children on the way but I’m not going to lose her. Not ever. Do you hear me Danvers?”

Alex nodded slowly, “Loud and clear.”

With that, Lena stepped out of the way while Alex took control. Lena knew the best thing for her to do would be to leave the room, and she did just that with Kara following her not a moment later.

The corridor

“You’re pregnant?” Kara asked after a tense silence filled the room. The Kryptonian couldn’t get her head around it. She knew she had bigger things to think about, but this was something that she couldn’t just leave alone.

“I’m expecting triplets…Except I don’t even know if they are yours, not properly.” Lena chuckled darkly before turning to face Kara, “While you weren’t here, there was a duplicate of you that manipulated me. But I enjoyed it.” She smiled darkly, “I enjoyed all of the hot sex and the romance, but the one thing I didn’t get from all of this was my daughter. She was cast out, and I never truly fought like I should have. I lost her, and all along my mother had you in a CADMUS base in a coma and your coma let that thing live.”

Kara held back tears as Lena spoke, “The last thing I remember was touching this weird rock…I must have dreamt it because Lilian told me that in fact what I thought was the truth was Alex beating me into unconsciousness.” Her jaw then trembled, “You abandoned Lori?”

“Not at first.” Lena began, “She was dragged away from me and I couldn’t do anything about it. I just lived with it and eventually almost forgot about her because that creature made me forget. Well.” She shrugged, “I couldn’t do anything to find her, so I guess I just gave up.”

“You gave up?” Kara asked, “After years, I didn’t think you would give up on her. Even when things got bad.”

“I guess I was wrong.” Lena sighed, “And now she is fighting for her life because I didn’t stop her from coming to save you. She knew you were alive and she came back to rescue you, and this is the result. A selfish part of me wishes that she never did.”

“Me too.” Kara confessed, making Lena look up. Kara then shrugged, “Lilian was keeping me alive by a sun lamp, that’s how I got out, I had enough energy to break free. Now I think about it, I think she expected Lori or someone to come back.”

“We’d better hope she makes it through.”

 

2 hours later

Lena was sat nervously waiting for Alex to finish what she was doing.  Kara had her arms crossed, staring at the wall in front of her. She eventually spoke, “Hot romance and sex huh?”

Lena laughed out loud. She was nervous and at least this was a good distraction.

“What?” Kara asked with a straight face, not getting the joke.

“Nothing, I just…You being back here and we have been silent for the last two hours…It’s just a funny thing to break the silence with.” Lena laughed.

Kara then smiled, “I missed you…I always miss you.”

“I cheated on you.” Lena replied, her smile fading.

“With my clone, it can’t be that bad.” Kara replied, “I mean if she was better in bed than I was, I need to step up my game.”

“I don’t think we have a game anymore.” Lena replied, locking eyes with her, “I mean, after all this…I can’t…We just need to take time to heal.”

Kara nodded slowly as Alex walked out of the room.

Both women darted to their feet quickly.

Alex took a deep breath, she had no idea how to get this out. But Kara knew and so did Lena.

Lena’s legs shook beneath her as she struggled to stand, but she quickly sat back down on the sofa. Shock hit her first, her world slowed to a halt.

Kara shot into the room, where Lori’s body was lying on the table. The Kryptonian stood there, almost frozen. She tried listening for a heartbeat, but there was nothing there. Kara collapsed to her knees and broke down in tears while Lena sat outside, Alex was sat beside her, offering her apologies and what seemed to Lena as empty words.

This was something she could have prevented, and she didn’t do enough, they didn’t do enough.

Eventually, Lena got to her feet, ignoring Alex.

“Lena, think about this. This could do more harm than good.” Alex warned her.

Lena glared at her through the tears in her eyes, “I should have protected her. I’m her mother. I should have stopped all of this. Please get out of my way so I can see my daughter.”

Alex stared at her for a moment, before stepping out of her way.

As Lena walked in, the first thing she saw was Kara on her knees, and then her eyes drifted to the table where her daughter lie. Slowly, she walked forward, dragging her feet. Eventually, she made it to the table and lifted her into her arms.

As both Kara and Alex watched, they saw Lena crumbling apart. She was holding her daughter to her chest, before breaking down in tears. Sobs wracked her body and grief consumed her as she held onto Lori tightly.

Kara left the room, feeling both guilty and like she didn’t have a right to be there.

Alex followed her, “She was your daughter too Kara…”

Kara whipped her head around, “I watched you die! Years ago, I watched you die and now you’re here! And then I learned that you were the one that got me captured in the first place! You are responsible for this! You should never have agreed to what Lilian told you to do!”  
  
“Kara, I wanted to see you again.” Alex gasped, “It wasn’t as though I had a lot of choice. It was get you or die!”  
  
“You should have died!” Kara hissed, “Then this wouldn’t have happened!”

Kara then walked away, leaving Alex standing on her own.

No matter how much she denied it, this was Alex’s fault and she knew it.


End file.
